The Never Ending Night
by Torgetta
Summary: *Discipline story with spanking of adult vampires* an emotional rage cycle forms with Jasper and Carlisle feeding off one another's passions through Jasper's gift. (Sp: Carlisle/Jasper & Esme/Carlisle). Additional Chapters - Alice gets a vision, Carlisle's protective instincts kick in, mistakes happen, and arrests ensue. (Sp: Esme/Carlisle & Carlisle/Alice ) - Corporal Punishment
1. Football Travesty

**The Never Ending Night**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer** **owns Twilight, **and all the characters**. **

**WARNING: **This discipline fiction involves spanking. If you do not like, then click another link on your browser and find something you do. This story is for those that like the angst, love, and comfort that comes with being bad and finding forgiveness. Please do not read if you find such things offensive.

**Spoiler Alert:** Based on the books and refers to important events and details from them. The first chapter reveals series spoilers, so please do not read this until after reading Stephenie Meyer's books.

**Timeline:** The story assumes Renesmee is close to five. She is not present in any of the scenes that either speak of or deal with spanking. Her physical age is twelve.

**Point of View:** The entire narrative is from Carlisle's POV in a first person perspective.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Football Travesty **

_**Thursday, July 7, 2011**_

Vivid colour photos and real-estate brochures littered my desk; as I sat back contemplating our next destination. I never looked forward to these necessary moves. Few would believe me any older than thirty-five, and my children themselves have out aged their appearances. Renesmee is the only one who looked older than she was. My dear innocent Granddaughter had no idea the complexities she brought to this decision with her imprinting.

I have little doubt that Jacob will become the leader of his people, and she being half vampire will stay forever at his side. Neither will age past seventeen. He will forever remain the same age, because with her presence, a vampire will always be near and he will stay forever with his wolf abilities. I am very curious to see what the future holds for our dear Renesmee and her Jacob. This brings me back to our current situation. We cannot stay in Forks.

A loud clap of thunder drew my attention to the wall of glass, but oddly enough, it did not seem as a storm was in the area. That did not bode well. I rose quickly from my chair, and made my way through the study when a loud growl caused me to quicken my step. I flew through the door, down the stairs and out into the yard intending to stop whatever foolishness my boys had gotten into. Of course, it was them, as most physical confrontations were not the result of my daughters.

The sight before me was one of chaos. Alice sat upon the ground with a football at her side. Esme stood before Emmett with a hand pushed against his chest, and called out behind her to Edward and Jasper. My eyes widened in horror as I saw Jasper break from Edward's grasp and throw my firstborn to the ground. With an inhumanely loud growl, Jasper charged Esme.

I moved quickly to engage, but I arrived too late. The young man plowed through Esme, and roughly threw her to the ground. He then lunged viciously towards Emmett. Edward rose quickly and ran to his mother's side. He must have read my thoughts, as the path he chose to Esme never crossed my own.

Jasper failed to reach his destination. I crouched low with a deep growl emanating from my chest, as I tackled him to the ground. He injured my wife! I entered a hyper protective state, and fumed in outrage. We have an instinctive urge to defend our mate. This can create in us a violent blood lust, and drive away our sanity. I have long acquired the ability to control myself despite emotional upheavals such as anger and rage. Tonight was a test. Jasper's empathic ability enabled him to project his rage to me, and his siblings. The extra rage mixed with my own created an internal chaos within me, and tested my restraint.

A boot kicked out against my stomach trying to dislodge my hold. Fury enraged me as I viciously attacked Jasper with a punch at his side. This young soldier would pay for what he did to my Esme! My rage grew in intensity, as did his own. It would seem that we were feeding one another through his gift. I raised my hand, and readied for the final assault. One swift swipe at his neck, and it would be over. I hardly noticed the screaming around us, and certainly could not distinguish one sound from the next.

A formidable force crashed against my side, and threw me to the ground. Furiously I turned on my assailant, how dare they! Venom drooled from the side of my mouth, as I gnashed angrily to the large beast pinning me to the ground. Someone dared to challenge me! My vampire nature knew this to be a fight to the death, and I roared furiously to my assailant. One swift kick to his chest, and I shall be free! His head will be mine, and his body shall roast in the fire! Ferocious growls rippled from my chest, as I sought to destroy the unworthy challenger. His arm was close, and he left that unguarded. With an angry hiss, I lurched to his arm, and bit down mightily.

The challenger howled at my attack, and I managed to free my left arm. Now he too shall die! I balled my fist and punched heavily into his chest. His scream of agony pleased me, as I now had the upper hand. I must escape from his grasp! What is this? There are others? I feel not one set of hands, but many as a number of vampires grasp me to help the unworthy challenger. I howled my rage, as I now die by the hands of many.

I felt a gentle touch on my shoulder, and my mind filled with memories and thoughts, which were not mine. There are so many visions playing in my head, that I am unable to form thought. I am unable to move. Everything I know and think is now in these visions. I see memories of a loving family. I am a little girl, and people pick me up. Someone sings to me, and they love me. They feed me. So many people love me. I sit on the lap of a man with blonde hair, and he tells me stories. I love this man. There is a woman who feeds me cookies, and bakes all the time. She is so nice. I now snuck out of my bed, and I giggle as I watch mom and dad kissing on the couch. Oops, they knew I was there, and now they are both kissing and tickling me!

I find myself giggling, as I squirmed in laughter with the memories of being tickled. Suddenly these visions fade, and another reality immersed me. The same people as before, the ones who I loved in my memories now held me. Emmett pinned me solidly to the ground, and I was unable to move. The pleasing memories vanished from my mind, and reality settled in. I stared up to the concerned face of my mate, as she firmly pressed on my shoulders. I saw Rose's head, as she struggled with my feet and appeared to have pinned them down rather well. Emmett had a firm grip on my arms, and kneeled on my legs. His chest pushed against my torso, and I noted an injury. There was a bite on his right arm. I stared to the mark in horror, as memories flooded my brain.

Standing beside Esme was my five-year-old granddaughter. Renesmee physically looked the age of twelve, and I now realized it was her memories I experienced. "Thank-you" I whispered reverently to her, as she gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze before removing her hand. I gazed into the loving face of my wife, and saw fear in her eyes. My mate feared me, and my children looked anxious. My body went limp. Three and a half centuries of fighting my inner beast and today, I failed. I lost the battle, and the vampire nature escaped. I nearly destroyed my family. Venom tears spilled from my now closed eyes. I am unworthy.

I glanced to the side and could see Jasper, as he lay pinned in a similar position. Edward and Bella each struggled with an arm, and attempted to lie on his torso. Alice kneeled by his head, much as Esme did to me. He still struggled, but I could see Renesmee's hand on him. His limbs settled, as her memories took hold. I stared to my granddaughter in wonder. She had my appreciation, as her gift saved my family. I do not deserve to call them mine.

Rose left my feet, and Emmett maintained his hold on me. I gazed to the pile on Jasper, and I noticed Edward's gaze in this direction. Our eyes met, but I averted my gaze. I am unworthy. My son mentioned something, but I no longer listened. Words can never make up for what I did, and I found myself speechless. There was nothing for me to say. I am a monster. Emmett rose from me, and I knew he released me. Venom tears dripped onto my face, and I looked up to see my mate. She was anxious, and I caused this. "Esme," I mentioned with a strained voice, "I am unworthy. I no longer deserve to live." Turning to Emmett I commanded, "You bested me in combat to the death. Renesmee stopped this battle, but the victory is yours. The coven is yours, and you must now kill me."

"Like hell I will," Emmett said as he stood. He glanced to Esme and then back to myself as he mentioned, "you have any idea what mom would do to me? Yeah, so forget it." He paused for a moment as I offered him the coven, and a grin came to his face as he asked, "Seriously, you mean that? I get to tell you what to do?" His gaze snapped to Edward as he grinned and said, "Eddie, we need to talk." Esme gained my quick attention as she scolded our son, and he was quick to hold out the palms of his hands in a show of innocence as he said, "Kidding, ma, I was just kidding. Cool, it's all good."

I felt the tender lips of my mate, as she pressed them firmly against my forehead. Her words were kind, as she whispered for me to rise. I gazed longingly to the face of my mate, and stared into her golden eyes. They held nothing but love. My mind was a fog, as I organized all these thoughts and memories. The vicious beast had many, but none that I recognized. Nessie's memories were not my own, and slowly my mind filtered them out as awareness settled in. With the aid of my wife, I rose from the ground and noticed Rosalie as she ran from the house with a black bag. It took a moment for me to recall where I had seen it before. The memory returned, and I realized it contained medical supplies and I was a Doctor. I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and tonight I tried to destroy my family.

These thoughts were too painful, and I found myself shelving them. I was a Doctor, and I focused on that fact alone. I accepted the proffered medical bag, and moved to Emmett. I could not look him in the eye. "May I see your arm," I asked hesitantly, and he surprised me with his trust as he offered his arm without hesitation. I stared to the imprint of my teeth, and found myself swallowing deeply. "I need to clean the wound," I explained, and added, "It will hurt as I must use venom."

The venom from our mouths acts like hot tar does on asphalt. It seals the wound, and allows for a quicker recovery. It has a stinging burn, and Emmett will suffer a great deal of pain. Cleaning the wound was essential, as we needed to remove all possible foreign objects to allow him to heal. I held his arm, and brought the wound to my mouth as my tongue went to work with the cleaning. I reduced the amount of venom on my tongue, to lighten the sting and pain for my son. I gathered venom in my mouth as I completed the cleaning.

Emmett braced himself, as he knew what to expect. I opened my mouth, and pressed the venom into his wound. I held it firmly to seal the injury, and looked to the face of my son as his eyes watered. His hand balled into a fist, and he firmly slammed it into his thigh three times. I averted my gaze from his face, and carefully wrapped the wound. I could not speak; I did not know what to say. Fortunately that was the only injury Emmett suffered, as his chest was little more than a bruise.

"Jasper," Alice called softly as she ran to kneel beside her mate, "I'm alright honey. Everything is fine." She crouched near his head and leaned over to kiss his forehead affectionately as one hand stroked his hair. He craned his neck, and lifted his chin for his wife's affections. I turned to Jasper, as I knew I had injured him as well. I approached him as a Doctor and firmly instructed, "Remove your shirt."

Alice fearfully stepped away from me at the command. I paused a moment to consider her reaction curiously. Jasper complied quickly, and motioned to the area where I had hit him. "Carlisle," he admitted with a bit of fear in his voice, "you didn't break anything, and I'm sure it will heal just fine."

His voice added to my concern. I averted my gaze shamefully, and knew my children feared me. Why do I still call them that? I truly do not deserve them. While these thoughts played at my consciousness, my fingers gingerly moved over the blemished area on his side. How I missed breaking a bone is anyone's guess, but a deep sense of relief filled me at seeing he had not come to harm. "This will heal in a few days," I informed him calmly, as I averted my gaze once more. I could not lift my eyes from the ground as I moved back, and allowed Alice to take over in the comforting of her mate. Fortunately, she did not seem injured in any way.

My attention moved quickly to Esme, but comfort was not what I received. Her eyes I had only admired moments ago now hardened to me in anger_. _My children stared at me with expressions that ranged from shock to fear. I took a step toward Bella and Renesmee, but Edward stood in my way as mother ushered her young teen toward the home. I assumed Bella did not wish Renesmee to witness the fallout. I deserved the reactions of my family, and knew that I must leave.

Memories of my rage flooded my mind. I was terrifying, and acted completely out of control. I fell to my knees clinging to what remained of my sanity. I had attempted to kill my sons! Grief overwhelmed me coupled with horror over what I had done. Venom leaked from my eyes and stained my cheeks as I glanced over to my family, and saw the accusation clearly in their gazes. Would they ever forgive me, could I forgive myself?

A calming wave radiated from the man I only minutes ago tried to destroy, and I knew then that at least he had forgiven me. I turned my face to the sky as I screamed in an inhumanly wail. The sound was right, as it was the cry of a well-earned death. That is what I deserved. My actions alarmed me, as did my lack of self-control. How far would I have gone if not for the aid of my family?

Someone faked a cough behind me, and whispered the word, "Hypocrite." I recognized the voice as belonging to my son Emmett. The disconcerting thing is that nobody seemed to disagree. I certainly could not. Violence against family members was a steadfast rule that I held each member of my family accountable to, no matter the situation. There were no exceptions, and punishments were harsh to avoid future reoccurrence. We are a loving family, but we are also a coven of vampires who constantly battled ourselves to control and contain our violent natures.

My gaze fell to the ground, as I remained kneeling before my family. Their rejection tore me to the core, and my thoughts were chaotic. I stayed inhumanely frozen in that posture for many hours, like a statue. I reached a state of quiet contemplation, and that is where I chose to stay, as I had needed to gather my thoughts. My family recognized this and let me be. They ensured my condition would not be seen or recognized by mortals, as that would bring with it disfavour and possible death from the Volturi. The darkness assisted to keep me hidden. My family headed back into the home once the mortal concerns were no more, but not before offering their patriarch forgiveness. My love for them swelled within me, but my guilt and shame kept me from them.

The moon rose, and the stars blanketed the sky long before I pulled myself from the trance I had embraced earlier. A canvas tent stood discreetly around me. A familiar scent enveloped and enticed me. I began to stir, and rose to my full height before turning to face my mate. She had remained with me the entire time.

Esme inhaled sharply at my movement, and lovingly embraced me. It felt like I had not seen her in centuries, and I stared to her with my dark coal eyes filled with a deep sense of longing. I reached down to cup her beautiful face in the palm of my hands, and guided her to me as our lips touched. A nibble turned into suckling and then an even deeper kiss. I smiled wolfishly, and gave my wife a low grow of appreciation. She is a beautiful woman. Her ability to love passionately outshone her gorgeous exterior, making me the luckiest male ever.

Ever so, Slowly Esme pulled away, much to my chagrin. "Carlisle," she stated softly, "there is much to do, and you need to hunt." Her hand reached out to me as she added, "let us be off." What choice had I, but to follow my mate?


	2. Hunting with Esme

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer** **owns Twilight, **and all the characters**. **

**WARNING: **Will contain corporal punishment/Disciplinary spanking of adult vampires in other chapters. Please don't read if you find such things offensive.

* * *

**Hunting with Esme**

_**Thursday, July 07, 2011**_

Running through the forest at vampire speed is utterly refreshing. We are the wind, so to speak. We slice through the air and force it to gust around our being. It is we who move through it, and the resulting wind-like effect becomes a cleansing experience, as we are the debris in the otherwise unsoiled air. The wind whipped through my hair, and brushed past my skin as if to clear away the sorrows of a troubled mind.

A glance to Esme proved nearly too much. Her delicate caramel-colored hair and clothing whipped around in the wind, as if teasing me with her tantalizing beauty. My wife turned to me and dimpled as she smiled lovingly in my direction knowing only too well my mind. How can a man possibly be expected to concentrate when faced with such temptation? She appraised me, and I could only hope her thoughts were traveling towards the same destination as my own.

We came upon a sizeable waterfall, and slowed to a halt listening to the thundering sounds caused by the river crashing down upon the rocks below. My eyes closed as I stopped to listen to the majestic music created by the rushing water. Arms lovingly wrapped around me in answer to my previous question. Her lips finding my own as I too returned the affection. Cooling mists brushed against our skin allowing me once more to fully appreciate the beauty of the waterfall. I would like to say that my next movements were elegant and slow, but passion overwhelmed me and my lust reached nearly uncontrollable levels. I needed Esme so badly!

Her gentle caresses became much firmer as she too fought to rule her emotions. A thick moss decorated with wild flowers cushioned an otherwise rocky outcropping. We slowly lowered ourselves to the ground; my hands wound around the back of Esme' head as we embraced. Fingernails dug into my back, as my teeth gently nipped at her lower lip. Tender tugging at the hem of my shirt ended with a loud tearing sound as the material tore away from my body. A mischievous sparkle in my wife's honey coloured eyes indicated that it might not have entirely been an accident. A low growl emitted from my chest in approval.

Her fingers played at the waistband of my pants, as if threatening to have them suffer the same fate as my shirt. Tempting though that might have been it was not something either of us wished to explain to our family when we returned. Having been freed from my shirt, I attempted to return the favour by gently tugging at the buttons of her dress with my teeth. I worked on the fastenings of her clothes using nothing but my mouth, teeth and tongue. It may have been more efficient to use my fingers, but not nearly as much fun. My lips gently brushed against her skin as I made my way down her pelvis freeing the last of her buttons.

Urgency fueled my passion as my hands moved down to the waistband of my trousers working the fasteners, and then quickly pushing them down. One glance into my wife's eyes showed her instant approval. She rose into a sitting position, gently pushing at my chest and causing me to fall backwards. I kicked off my shoes with a rapid motion of my feet. My pants followed shortly after, as she tugged them off and tossed them to the side. The light of the moon reflected from her exposed flesh allowed me to fully appreciate her splendor. I stared into her lust filled eyes as a burning passion took over my last resolve. Animalistic fervour overpowered me. With loud growling my wife and I embraced in the celebration of our love.

The feeling of contentment washed over me, as we lay in each other's arms watching the stars above. The love of my existence snuggled tightly at my side allowed me to nearly forget all else. If only life were that simple. Memories of earlier today invaded my mind. Esme must have noticed, as she turned to me with a supportive kiss. "Darling," she called to me softly, "we need to speak about what happened earlier. I know you Carlisle. You need to discuss this, and I can see how conflicted you are."

My breath hitched, as I pinched the bridge of my nose contemplating my wife's words. I exhaled the unneeded air slowly as my thoughts replayed the events of the evening. "Esme, I am at a loss," I confessed with the defeat clearly evident in my voice. My gaze lowered to the ground as I admitted, "I know what must be done, but ..."

"...but you question yourself," she finished for me. "Carlisle, you are the most compassionate man I know." Loving eyes gazed down to me as my Esme attested, "our children love you, and what happened tonight won't change that." My eyes closed, as I felt her fingers gently run through my hair while my thoughts continued to chastise me.

I rose to a sitting position, as if to distance myself from the love I no longer felt deserving of. The lust filled passions of earlier now replaced by loathing and guilt. I chanced a glance to my wife, and saw her look of concern. She is a woman of passion, and loves deeply without restraint. How could I have hurt her so? What kind of monster am I? The sensations of guilt and grief washed over me, as I drew my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

Cold hands reached out, and embraced me tightly as my Esme joined me once more. She pulled me gently to her, allowing for my head to rest easily upon her chest. "Oh Carlisle," she began with a soft sigh, "you are way too hard on yourself. I know of no other man with such restraint and compassion. You created a large coven, and control it without resorting to the violent methods of other coven leaders. You created a family. Every member of our family is loyal to you, and to each of us. They obey you out of respect and love. What other coven leader can ever hope to make that claim? Our love is what keeps us together, and you as our patriarch continue to tame the passions that have destroyed so many others." Esme looked to me while giving me an affectionate hug as a symbol of her support and love.

I heard the words of my wife, and though I knew them to be true I was unwilling to accept them at the moment. "Esme," I began. "I hurt a member of my family. I reacted in anger, and harmed him. How can anyone trust me now," I continued with a slow shake of my head, "how can I ever accept myself." Venom gathered in my throat, and may have choked me if I had need of breath. I wiped at my nose, and buried my head into my arms to hide my disgrace. "Esme, please leave me," I gasped. "I will trouble you and the family no further." My sense of self-loathing grew to such intensity, that her presence began to weigh heavily upon my guilt. I don't deserve her.

"I will do no such thing, Carlisle," she said in rebuke. "Am I not your mate, and do you honestly expect me to walk away from you without a word? How could you even think to do this to me? I will not leave you, and I loathe the very notion." With a sweep of her hand towards our home she continued her admonishment by asking, "What would our family do without you? Do you honestly think we would survive the next argument or explosive emotional confrontation?"

I groaned softly, knowing her words were true and yet not able to accept them. My head slowly shook while still resting in my arms, as I continued to contemplate my thoughts. "I have betrayed you, and my children," I uttered. With great difficulty, I lifted my head and turned my venom covered face toward my dear Esme. A gentle hand cupped my cheek as I felt her finger under my chin giving it a gentle nudge.

"Carlisle, look into my eyes," she admonished with a firm, but compassionate tone. Terror gripped my inner being clenching my stomach into a tight knot, as I slowly raised my gaze to look into her own. My fears at seeing rejection and accusation in her eyes were for naught. In their place I found the warmth and love I so badly needed, but didn't deserve. "Carlisle," Esme repeated to gain my attention, "you have so much compassion for others. Why are you unable to forgive yourself? Show yourself some compassion."

"Emmett is right," I admitted with a pause. "I am a hypocrite." A heavy shroud of silence engulfed us, as my mind raced in silent reflection. A quick glance to Esme informed me she was in a state of quiet contemplation herself.

The rushing of water sounded louder than it had previously, and crickets filled the night air. A wolf howled in the distance. Rodents scurried about, and a snake slithered in a nearby tree seeking eggs from whatever nest it could find. Such activities provided a restful respite for the memories that haunted my mind. Esme's hand rested upon my shoulder as she drew my attention back to her. My onyx coloured eyes stared helplessly into her own.

"You need to hunt," she stated firmly. She rose to her feet with an inhumanely graceful motion, and tugged at my arm for me to do likewise. "Carlisle, you are not yourself. We both know you need to hunt. The stresses of tonight have taken their toll on you, and the darkness of your eyes is evidence of your need to feed. She kneeled before me while picking up my boxers and trousers. Her hands slipped into the waistband of the shorts, and held them out to me as if I were little more than a toddler she intended to dress. No argument made, and my legs did what as required to aid my wife. She did the same with my trousers. My socks and shoes soon followed. I did not know what to make of this, but my sense of helplessness and self loathing allowed her loving administrations which would have been more for a child. Lost in thought I quietly muttered, "I don't deserve you."

A sharp slap to my thigh instantly gained my attention, as I noticed the accusation in her eyes. She held me firmly in her gaze, and after a few minutes rose slowly and redressed herself. "I will hear no more of this foolishness," she informed me with a sternness I have seldom heard from my loving wife. "We will hunt now, and when you have regained control of your senses this discussion will continue." Esme, sensible as always had easily persuaded me to her point of view.

Silently we travelled with the grace of trained predators, as we stalked animals of the night. We moved along the bank of the river until we came upon a pack of wolves. Loud growls of challenge emitted from my chest, and I approached my prey with venom swelling in my throat from my thirst. They knew me for the predator that I am. The alpha stood his ground to protect the pack, allowing for the rest to flee. The wolf bravely faced me, knowing his death was imminent. Out of respect for this noble creature, I made the kill quickly with the least amount of pain possible. He gained the security for his pack with his noble sacrifice, a price only one worthy of leadership would be willing to pay.

The mighty alpha nourished me with more than just his blood this night. I contemplated my role as head of my coven, and knew I would gladly lay down my life to save those of my family. I drank my fill, draining the beast of its crimson fluid. Long moments passed, before I reverently picked up the body and transported it to a place other than its home. Esme had no need to feed, as she and the girls had hunted earlier today.

I felt the graceful touch of my wife, as she grasped my proffered hand. Once again her beauty came to the forefront of my consciousness. I desired to act upon these urges, but my sense of responsibility took over. I ran a hand through my golden hair, and turned to face my wife as I enquired, "You wish to resume our conversation?" My gaze sought hers, as I awaited an answer.

A subtle nod of her head was given, as she turned to face me. "Carlisle let us sit for a moment. It pleases me to see that you have returned to your sensible self, but we have much to discuss before the night is over." She paused for a minute to study me, as if ensuring my level of attentiveness. We walked towards a tree that had fallen. The scraps of my former shirt came in handy as I brushed off a place for my wife to sit upon the log. She smiled at my chivalrous act, and seated herself waiting for me to do the same before she continued. I knew what to do, but would my Esme be up to it?

It seemed that Esme struggled with her own thoughts, as silence continued while she slowly breathed in and out. We have no need of air, but such actions do aid with stress. How could I have placed this strain on her? I desired to protect my wife, but I was the predator she most feared this night. Guilt once more began to work its way into my mind. My wife reacted to my fallen gaze by asking, " Carlisle, what are you thinking?"

"Esme, you know my thoughts," I admitted with a resigned sigh. "I am struggling with how to best deal with this situation we are now faced, and the guilt for my actions tonight which have only increased the overall tension." At these words my wife's hand gently patted my thigh in a supportive gesture.

"We'll deal with that later," she agreed without openly dismissing my concerns. My gaze returned to hers while I listened as she continued to speak. "Carlisle, I want you to tell me what happened."

With a knowing nod of my head, I began to explain, "Emmett's carelessness caused Alice's injury, and Jasper reacted in anger. I realize our natural tendency is to protect our mate, and his fury was quite reasonable. However, he needs to learn to control it. He worked himself into a fit of rage, and moved to attack Emmett." I could feel my eyes darkening, as my own protective anger began to emerge. Esme sat in silence, and made no move to rush me while she waited. "You flew across the yard, and Jasper's rage radiated from him to affect me as well. I nearly killed Jasper when Emmett tackled and pinned me to the ground. I lost control, and my vampire nature took over. In that state I bit Emmett, and intended to kill him." I continued while looking into her eyes. I shook my head as I admitted, "I have no excuse for having reacted the way I did."

"Let's talk about Jasper for now," Esme mentioned helpfully. "What should we do about him?

I looked to her face quizzically, and wished I had Edward's gift at this moment to determine my wife's thoughts. While pondering on her intention I continued, "I would rather forgive him with a stern lecture, but for many reasons that is not in the best interests of the family. In so doing I would be declaring an acceptance for violence between our members. Others would expect the same results when a similar situation arises in the future. Our family would be torn apart, as has been the case with many large covens before ours."

I paused briefly with a glance to Esme, and continued as she nodded to me in understanding. "We cannot allow his behavior to go without an appropriate punishment. Doing so would be destructive both to the health of our family, and to him," I continued. "Jasper is a very sensitive young man. His guilt could destroy him, and it is unfair of me to keep him waiting. He needs the forgiveness from paying the right price for his transgressions." I pinched the bridge of my nose as I considered the situation I now faced. I turned to my wife with a helpless expression as she nodded her head appreciatively.

"I understand the problem Carlisle. We do need to discuss Jasper's transgressions, but in doing so we place you in an uncomfortable position," Esme admitted as she studied my expression. "Emmett called you a hypocrite, and others in the family have expressed similar views. Carlisle," she mentioned with adoration clear in her voice, "you are the best man I have ever known, and our children adore you. I can understand your fears of losing their respect, but I honestly don't see that happening. You too can make mistakes now and then," Esme offered with a teasing smirk as she continued, "even if you don't agree."

I had to laugh at her expression, and considered her words carefully when Esme began speaking once more, "we should discuss Jasper's punishment. Carlisle, what are you considering?"

Now it was my turn to speak, and I had to think carefully on my words. "Esme, I know you disagree with physical punishment of any kind, but our family is not typical. A coven is difficult to control, as discipline is an essential part of that. Most coven leaders would have made an example of Jasper, and had him killed. They rule in fear, and frighten their members into being loyal. We are fortunate to have a family and not a coven, but discipline is still essential if we don't wish ourselves torn apart by vicious natures and out of control emotions." I sighed quietly before continuing, "Spanking has proven in the past to carry out this need. It is most unpleasant when being administered, and yet causes no real harm while providing the incentive needed to avoid a future reoccurrence."

Esme's breath hitched at the mention of a spanking, but reluctantly accepted my methods. "Is this all that you plan to do Carlisle," she asked uncertainly while explaining," it seems little more than any other misbehaviour deemed worthy of such a chastisement."

I began to understand the concerns of my dear Esme, and without hesitation I continued, "That is the main punishment. He needs to reflect on what he might have lost, and to spend time with the family. With this in mind, I intend to ground him for a month. He is to stay on our property, and may hunt as needed. He will be given a list of chores to work on to keep his idle hands busy. If he finds a summer job, then he would have permission to work. He will lose his driving privileges for a month. This will encourage him to work with his siblings, and to rely less on himself. They can drive him should he need to go anywhere. I looked to my wife's eyes, seeking approval in her gaze.

A slow nod of understanding was given, as Esme whistled appreciatively to my words. "Carlisle, you are a good man. You are a loving and compassionate father, and a dotting grandfather." Esme emphasized the word father while giving me a wolfish grin as she no doubt considered other assets of which she opted against mentioning at this moment. With a new firmness in her voice, my wife alleged " Carlisle, you know what to do. Why then are you so hesitant?"

"Hypocrite," I muttered almost under my breath, as if despising my admittance. My eyes fell to the ground knowing what we needed, but I had no idea how to make the request. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach. I glanced to my dear Esme, and wondered how I could ever ask such a thing of her. I shook my head in frustration, and raised my eyes to the moon as I struggled in silence.

"Carlisle," she called to me with an unmistakable gentleness. "You are responsible for our coven, and if something should happen it is you who must take accountability. The Volturi wouldn't hesitate to punish you for something any of us did. What more incentive could you possibly need to avoid repeating the mistakes of tonight?" A supportive hug was quickly given me, as Esme looked lovingly into my eyes.

I took in a deep breath and slowly shook my head. "Esme, my dear Esme. You move me with your passionate love, and yet I find myself unconvinced by your words. I know what you say is true. Despite this I am unable to forgive myself, or to consider me as anything less than a hypocrite." I took in a deep breath and returned my gaze to meet her own as I pleaded desperately, "Esme, I need a favour to ask of you." It felt as if my stomach clenched into a tight little ball as I awaited her response.

"Carlisle," Esme began, and then paused as she tried to maul over what it was that I had said. Her voice sounded unsure as she asked quietly in a whisper even I had a hard time hearing, "... are you asking me to s... um... to discipline you?"

Turning my gaze to the side, I dared not look her way. My stomach flipped, or at least felt as if it did while insecurity racked me. There are no words to describe my feelings, as I sat there awaiting my wife's reaction. I felt like a small child, and a voracious old man making an illicit request of a woman he had no business speaking to. My humiliation took on new heights, as the silence seemed unending. I squeezed my eyes in anticipation of what my wife may say.

Esme's reaction to the request remained a mystery to me, as I hadn't the courage to look her way. I felt her hand upon my own causing me to stiffen in anticipation. Gently she began to stroke my arm lovingly. In a quiet whisper she commanded, "Carlisle, look at me."

With all the strength I could manage, my eyes opened and I turned to gaze into my wife's golden orbs. I dreaded the disappointment that I would see, but found only love and maybe a bit of pride. Nervous energy coursed through my veins, as I awaited my wife's answer.

A small hand cupped my chin, and held me lovingly while Esme nodded her agreement. "I will do this for you Carlisle. I do not fully understand why you ask it of me, but I am well aware that you feel this is the best possible solution." She leaned into me and brushed her lips against my own as she added, "But, I'm not too comfortable about this."

My eyes shot open wide, as I stared to her in utter disbelief. Was this actually happening? It by no means is something I ever fantasized about, but now that it was becoming a reality my mind began to reel. My insides began to twist themselves into knots as I contemplated what awaited me. Glancing around the area I asked her hesitantly, "would you like me to cut a switch, or maybe remove my belt?" If I could blush, my cheeks would be crimson! Our hands were much harder than anything else that could be used, and yet I have no idea why those were the first words to pop from my mouth. It was not my wish to try to get off easy.

Despite how serious this situation was, Esme chuckled lightly as she placed a hand upon my own and chided me, "Carlisle, easy there. Not just yet, as we need to take care of Jasper First. This waiting cannot be any easier on him."

I considered my wife's comment, and had to concede that she was right. It felt good knowing we were in agreement, and I smiled easily to my adorable wife. Turning to her I confessed, "There is no need to send the children out while you dispense with what we discussed." For some reason I found myself completely unable to say the word now that it had become a reality. With great difficulty I continued by way of explanation, "They need to know that we are all held accountable to the rules. I am not above them, as these regulations are for the safety of our family. They deserve to know. I lead by example," I admitted as a shy smile graced my face while I continued, "I prefer being a good role model. In this particular instance my punishment will be the example."

Esme shook her head to me as she mentioned with a slight panic in her voice, "Carlisle, I will not carry this out before the children. If that is what you suggest, then you can forget it! I will not have them watching, as it will be difficult enough to do. I don't know if I would have the resolve to carry it through."

"No, that is not what I mean, Egad no! Never like that!" My nerves were running high, and my sense of shame blossomed from deep within. "Esme," I began in a calm voice meant to reassure her, "I meant not to send the children away while it was happening." Thoughts raced through my mind, including some very unpleasant memories in my childhood bedroom during similar instances. With a shake of my head I turned back to my wife and requested, "I have no right to ask this of you, but please let us have this particular discussion in my study. I do not relish having memories of that in our bedroom." My brow twitched mischievously as I added, "bedrooms are better used for other activities."

Laughter actually greeted my ears, as Esme looked rather amused by my predicament. With mirth filled eyes she confirmed, "This is absurd, but if it is your wish Carlisle, then I will do so. It is not an easy task you have asked of me." I turned to begin our journey home when my ears detected the sound of her cell as she punched a few buttons. Upon hearing the voice of my daughter, I knew what my wife meant to say. She informed Alice to send everyone but Jasper out, and to stay within ten minutes of the home. She understood without further explanation. With a roll of my eyes I realized how much I did not wish to know what my daughter already saw through her visions of my discussion with Esme. Suddenly I was no longer quite so eager for our return.

A sense of relief washed over me with the realization that Alice would not have shared her visions with the others in the family. It pleases me that of all my children she is the one with the gift, and accepts the responsibility that comes with it. She uses it often to help the family while keeping our privacy in mind by not gossiping about what she sees.

A glance towards my wife was a most rewarding sight. Caramel-coloured locks seductively danced about her head in a distracting way. Its perpetual movement worked as a beacon whipping around in the wind and drawing attention to her adorable heart-shaped face. A dimpled smile graced her luscious features at the detection of my wandering gaze, and we began to slow our pace with her promise filled look. A wolfish smile is given as my eyes hungrily explore her sensuous assets. Women have so little idea the power they hold over a man at a time like this. With a growl of appreciation my body slammed gently into that of my wife, causing us both to stumble towards the forest floor. It would seem she too had her own dance in mind; her hands pawed at my exposed chest before moving to my back where she seductively scratched in a manner guaranteed to drive a man wild. I was no exception.

Esme rolled atop me pressing her lips tightly against my own, and without warning pulled upwards while placing a finger upon my lips. "Carlisle, we have something we need to take care of before we can continue," she explained while taking note of our current location. "How would you like to proceed," she enquired, as if believing my mind could plan anything over the screaming of my hormones.

"I love you so much," I whispered in a voice betraying my desires.

A sudden shout broke through the forest interrupting us, and causing chuckles to erupt from multiple sources, "Eww, Dad! Gross!"

"Edward, stay out of my mind," I scolded my son. With a mischievous glance to my wife, as a wicked grin crossed my face at the words I soon uttered, "Unless you want to see everything I have planned with your mother."

A horrified shout of, "Dad!" was my reward.

Esme's laughter filled the air, and my mind did as promised. Edward's lack of response assured me that he had indeed opted to grant my thoughts the privacy they were due, and my gaze landed upon the beautiful face of my wife. I had to curb my desires and focus on what responsibility required of me. With this in mind I advised, "Esme, you need to hunt."

She gazed to me with questioning eyes, as if wondering why I would suggest such a thing when knowing all too well that she already had done so. In explanation I offered, "You will need it later. I know well the strain placed on you with my earlier request. You will appreciate having fed."

She seemed to ponder the idea for a moment. Gracefully she rose from the ground and brushed herself off without turning to me. "Carlisle, I don't want to do this," she began speaking about matters other than the hunt. Slowly she turned in my direction. Locks of caramel-coloured hair threatened to hide her eyes as she admitted, "I cannot bear to hurt you. Your grief spoke of intense pain, and if I can help you with that I will. Carlisle," she repeated my name as to draw my attention to her next words, "is this what you really want?"

I knew tonight's activities would take their toll on us both, and feared for my wife. It would indeed be much harder on her than me. I rose to my feet and lovingly ran a hand through Esme's hair in a slow motion meant to give comfort. With a hand resting on her shoulder I gazed into her eyes and apologized by admitting, "I will design another plan, Esme. You do not need to do this."

She considered my words carefully. Once more I wished for Edward's gift, and then realized he might already know her thoughts. A crimson glow would dominate the colouring of my skin if it were at all possible for us to blush. I smiled to her reassuringly, and hoped to comfort her in whatever choice she made. My stomach knotted in anxiety, as I awaited my wife's decision.

"No, I am unable to do that to you," Esme spoke with a deepening sadness in her voice. It wrenched at my heart to hear the level of pain I had caused my dear wife. I took her into my arms and hugged her compassionately with all that was in me to give. "Do not let this trouble you further," I whispered softly for her alone to hear.

"Carlisle," she gently chided, "you did not let me finish." The smile she gave me now was one of sadness while she glanced into my eyes. "The grief you bear weighs too heavily upon you. I cannot allow you to continue suffering when it is within my power to offer you comfort." A determined gaze met my own as she said with resolve, "I will do as you have requested."

My stomach fell to my groin, as I didn't honestly expect her to agree. My voice resounded with the reverence I felt towards my wife as I said, "I love you Esme." Venom swirled in my throat causing me to swallow before adding, "We will tell the children at the family meeting, after my discussion with Jasper. Go now and hunt."

The retreating form of my wife into the forest became the sole focus of my gaze, until I could no longer see her. My attention turned to Jasper, and with determination I made my way back home.


	3. Jasper's Atonement

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer** **owns Twilight, **and all the characters**. **

**WARNING: **Will contain corporal punishment/Disciplinary spanking of adult vampires. Please don't read if you find such things offensive.

* * *

**Jasper's Discussion**

_**Friday, July 08, 2011**_

My walk slowed to a normal human pace as I neared the edge of the forest. I allowed myself the liberty of a short pause to gather my thoughts while I built the resolve to carry this through. The moon reflected eerily from the many glass surfaces of our home, and a sense of foreboding worked its way into my soul as anxiety for the events ahead played at my nerves. _Carlisle, steady yourself, _I scolded knowing only too well the pain such emotions may cause to my son Jasper. A human would be unable to detect my steps, but Jasper's enhanced hearing would easily allow for him to notice. I hurried into my study and called for my son to join me. This will be a difficult night for us all.

Hesitant footsteps outside my door alerted me to his presence, "Jasper, please enter. There is no need for you to knock."

I waited a moment, and my former soldier entered. His stance seemed more resistant than normal. I realized the need to tell him of my upcoming punishment. I unsuccessfully attempted to mask my feelings from my son's powerful gift. My stomach soured from the excess anxiety as I tried to figure out a way to explain my request made to Esme. Suddenly Jasper's head shot up, and he took a fearful step back from me while shaking his head in the negative.

Confusion became clear in both our eyes, and an awkward silence settled over us. "No," Jasper stated firmly, and emphasized the point by crossing his arms over his chest in a challenging manner.

"No?" I enquired still having little idea exactly what he was speaking of, " no, what?" My eyes narrowed looking inquisitively to my son.

"No, I will not do it," Jasper stated firmly. The glare accompanying the words made it clear that he would not change his mind.

_Would this night never end,_ I thought to myself as I pinched the bridge of my nose. Rising from my chair I stood to my full height, and stared challengingly into the eyes of my son enquiring sternly, "you will not do what, Jasper?"

Jasper quickly averted his gaze to the floor, and approached me submissively. "Father, I meant no disrespect. What you mean to ask of me is more than I can do. Please, it wouldn't be right. It isn't my place."

"Jasper, look me in the eye," I scolded lightly. I insist on my children always making eye contact when we speak, but for some reason a reminder is often needed at times like this. I still had no idea what he was speaking of; as my intentions for him were no different from any other time he had found himself in this situation. "Jasper, explain what it is that you refuse to do," I requested with as much calmness in my voice that I could muster.

My son's gaze fell once more as he gathered his thoughts. The silence once again returned and hung in the air, but this time I would not rush him. After a few minutes he slowly raised his head and looked into my eyes," Sir," he began quietly, "it is not my place to ... to ... discipline you."

The slackening of my jaw and widened eyes showed clear evidence of my shock, and one would not have needed Jasper's unique gift to correctly identify it. Amusement rapidly took over as a slight chuckle escaped my lips. I calmly shook my head and admitted, "Your gift is a very useful talent, but I can see how we ended up in this situation. Jasper, can I confide in you?"

A nod of his head was given me as he stated his verbal agreement, " yes, Dad. What is this about," he enquired while raising his gaze to meet my own.

"Approach the desk son," I stated while offering him a reassuring smile.

Jasper complied promptly, and stood upright with his hands firmly at his sides standing at attention. The stance alone showed his level of anxiety, as he tends to resort to his military training during times of stress.

"Son," I paused to pinch the bridge of my nose to collect my thoughts. "I will make amends for my earlier actions today, but not by your hand." I let this sink in before continuing, "We are having a family meeting tonight after our discussion." My hands clasped behind me, as I slowly walked around my desk to where my son stood so rigidly. I enveloped him in a warm embrace which was quickly returned. I continued to hold my boy, as this is what he seemed to need more than anything else at this moment.

Sensing he was ready to continue, I stepped back and enquired, "Why do you feel I have called you here tonight?"

His gaze fell to the floor, but without my needing to send a reminder he snapped it back to my eyes. "Father, I really messed up today. It wasn't just Emmett's fault that Alice became injured, as I was the one who threw that football. I knew better than to throw it with the full speed of a vampire."

My eyebrow arched at this information. I knew the clash of thunder sound wasn't from a football, but the colliding of two vampires with at least one of them using their abilities. At the time, I didn't know if it was a punch, a hit, or what. The story my children told failed to account for this detail. I wished to interrupt him at this point, but it is not in my nature to do so. I will reserve my questions for the end.

His gaze momentarily diverted from my face as he too noticed the arched eyebrow. Raising his eyes once more to my own he continued, "Emmett attempted to catch the ball." He paused to gather his thoughts before adding, "But it was going faster than he expected and Alice was hurt. I became angry when I saw her hands protecting her nose, and the protective instinct in me wished to see him pay for not catching the ball. I tried to stop myself, but the worse my thoughts became. I growled ferociously, and in a complete state of rage I charged him."

He admitted in a quiet whisper, "Father, I wanted to kill him. I didn't care who stepped in the way, as I was willing to go through them to get to him." His gaze fell to the floor as he seemingly could not muster the courage to look me in the eye at his last admittance, "I hurt Mother."

My mind traveled back to a moment earlier today when I saw my wife lay upon the ground clutching at her side. The need to protect my family drove me to race out into the yard and confront my sons. Anger surged through my being, but I still held control of my emotions as I attempted to break the men apart. My anger turned to rage, as Jasper's emotions tore through me with the aid of his gift. Fury overpowered my control, and I deigned to hurt my son. I may have even killed him, had it not been for Emmett tackling and pinning to the ground. In reward I turned my rage on him and bit him. He saved his brother's life, and it nearly cost his own.

"Look up Jasper," I gently reminded him. I waited for my son to look me in the eye before I stated, "I owe you an apology. I know you feel responsible for everything that happened today, but this is not the case. I was entirely at fault for the actions taken by me. The situation, the injuries, and emotions were all factors which could easily be duplicated many times throughout our lives. What matters are the actions we take in response. I acted wrongly, and attempted to hurt you today." My hand reached out to touch his left shoulder as I admit, "son, I tried to harm you. I need you to know how aggrieved I am by that."

"I forgive you, Father," Jasper said in earnest. He looked up to me hesitantly as he enquired, "so where do we go from here?"

"Let's start at the beginning," I suggested. "Jasper, what was the first rule you broke today?"

"When I used my vampire abilities to throw the football at inhuman speeds," Jasper explained.

I leaned back against the edge of my desk and rested with my hands flat on the surface behind me. "So tell me son, what was wrong with using your vampire abilities? Do we not do this when playing baseball?"

Jasper ran a hand through his golden locks, and gazed to me with a knowing expression. "It endangered our family," he responded quickly. I smirked to him by way of encouragement and he continued, "Anyone could have been there to witness it. If a human had seen, then we would be questioned or possibly become the subject of rumors. The best case scenario would see us moving to another place. If we were to bring attention to our race the Volturi would have little choice other than to have us destroyed."

My shoulders shrugged as I enquired sternly, " what were you thinking when you threw the ball that way? Does the safety of our family not concern you?" My golden eyes darkened slightly, as my thoughts raced to the many activities tonight that did just that.

"Carlisle, Dad," Jasper spoke out with concern clear in his voice. "I am so sorry! I didn't even consider that then. Alice was walking by, and I wanted to show off..."

"You understand my concern there. I however feel that you were being less than honest with me earlier when you told me of the events," I accused Jasper with a raised brow. Pushing myself off the edge of the desk and standing to my full height I continued to enquire, "Tell me again how Emmett injured Alice."

"He missed the ball," Jasper confessed as he stuck to his story. "He should have caught it."

"Jasper, that is not what happened," I stated once more.

"Dad, please. I take full responsibility for everything that happened. Can you just punish me and get on with it," Jasper begged, as he still avoided the truth.

Folding my arms over my chest I continued, "Let me get this straight. You, Edward and Emmett were tossing the ball around when you noticed your mate. Using your full vampire abilities, you then chose to throw the ball at such an extreme speed at Alice. Since you were showing off, I have to assume that you threw it at her without warning." I raised my brow to him as I concluded by way of a question, "did you mean to harm Alice?"

Jasper's eyes widened in horror at my retelling of the tale, and with a violent shake of his head he quickly exclaimed, "No! Never! I would never want to harm Alice! Dad, that isn't how it happened!"

"Then tell me Jasper, what did happen? I do not appreciate being lied to," I stated firmly, in a voice that indicated my patience was wearing thin. "I believed we had already covered this."

"Just punish me, ok Dad? I admitted guilt, isn't that enough," Jasper spit out impatiently. He attempted to act annoyed, but the emotions he was pushing out into the room show the guilt and anxiety. Admittedly his anxiousness had only increased my own, and I had the wish to both prolong and rush through this discussion.

Both brows rose at his tone, and the question asked. My eyes bore into him while I enquired, "Are you trying to anger me? Jasper, answer my question."

Jasper's gaze fell to the floor as he muttered, "we were using our abilities and speed to play catch."

"Please repeat yourself Jasper," I instructed while placing my index finger under his chin and gently motioned it upwards as I said, "look at me son." The level of anxiety increased greatly, as Jasper's emotional flux grew sending an even larger amount my way. My stomach flipped uneasily as butterflies fluttered. At this moment I was unsure if I could continue with the plans made earlier this evening. "Please Jasper," I pleaded with my son," try to calm down. Your emotions are starting to affect me."

His eyes returned to mine as he spoke in a quietly resigned voice, "Emmett, Edward, and I were playing catch using our vampire given abilities. It was not just that one toss."

"I know," was all I needed to say. I chanced a glance to Jasper who seemed to realize just how much trouble he had worked himself into, and if possible the level of anxiety rose to nearly unbearable levels. "Jasper, you must calm down son. If you need time to think, you can have it."

A shake of his head was given as he admitted sheepishly, "I'd rather get this over with, if you know what I mean Dad."

"I do know," I added with a wry smirk.

"Jasper, we have talked on many occasions about fighting with family, and why violence against any member is undesirable. You have been a member of a violent coven, and have seen what can happen when our tempers get the best of us. Jasper, was it really your intention to kill Emmett? Do you honestly want to kill anyone in our family," I asked all the while feeling myself for the hypocrite I was.

"No more than you, Father," Jasper admitted without accusation, as his voice portrayed only sadness and shame. He no longer tried to look me in the eyes as he lowered his head in disgrace.

A hand of comfort rested upon his left shoulder, as I guided him toward the couch. "I understand son, and we will both be paying dearly for our mistakes today. You have broken a few rules designed to keep the family safe. Deliberately causing harm to a family member, potentially exposing our family as vampires, and lying to me are all punishable offences. You already know to expect a spanking tonight. You will also be grounded to our property for a month, but you are always allowed to hunt. You need to take with you a chaperone while hunting. Your mother, one of your siblings, or I will take you hunting. Your chaperone cannot be grounded, so this will exclude your brothers." A stern glance was given him as I continued, "you have also lost driving privileges for that month." Having said my piece, I sat near the middle of the couch. With a motion to my right leg I ask of my son, "Do you wish to say anything before we begin?"

Jasper walked to my right side as beckoned, and worked at the many buttons needed to unfasten his jeans. Without being asked, he shoved them down to his knees and positioned himself over my lap. I wasted no time as my hands moved to the waist of his boxers, and worked them down to join his jeans.

"Jasper, you know what you have done to deserve this punishment, and with your gift I need not tell you how disappointed I am." I firmly positioned my left arm at his waist, as a means of both supporting and restraining him.

I raised my right hand and decided to start with a tremendously powerful smack using nearly half my vampire strength. Compared to my usually much lighter warm-up swats, this one would smart. A point had to be made.

"Corn Fritters," Jasper hissed out in pain as he nearly shot off my lap with that first swat. Both legs bolted into the air while his arms flailed about helplessly. He wouldn't dare try to protect his bottom, as the soldier in him would be mortified. I landed another four equally difficult swats to his backside, as I made sure to cover much of it with my hand. I allowed a few seconds before each swat. By the fifth smack I could feel his body tensing with rigidity, and knew by experience his toes too would be firmly curled. Now that he was adequately warmed up, it was time to begin the real punishment.

Strength is not the only asset of a vampire, but speed as well. A very effective punishment uses the full speed of a vampire and very little strength. Jasper has the willpower and resolve of a soldier, and refuses to break under normal circumstances. Is it fair to him that he should have it worse than his brothers, just because he knows how to take it? The quick vampire pace prevents him from getting used to the pain between swats. Instead of adjusting to it, and preparing for the next one he will have the swats rain down rapidly causing a continual increase in the level of pain and intensity. That is until I pause, and allow him time to adjust.

There was no need to speak, as Jasper knew why he was here and his gift was more effective than a lecture. Almost immediately his legs began kicking freely, and I could feel his grip tightening on my legs as he squeezed his hands in support. Thankfully he grabbed me and not the furniture. I continued at full vampire speed as his movements slowed, and he began to emit deep hitching sobs. I paused at this time and enquired of my son, "what do you regret most about today, aside from this discussion?"

Jasper wailed at my last spank, and sobbed piteously into his folded arms as he attempted to regain his voice. My soldier struggled desperately, and though no further smacks landed on his backside he still wriggled around in pain. "...A...Alice ... Hurt..." was the answer he gave to my request.

"Understandable," I admitted, though that act alone would not have caused this type of punishment.

I covered his butt with firm smacks, taking a few seconds between each one for him to adjust and prepare for the next. True to his form, he accepted more licks before breaking down and sobbing limply over my lap. I hate having to discipline my children. For the last round I repositioned my son by pulling him further on my left leg and raising it slightly to expose the tender sit spots which will serve as reminders for the next day or two. I finished with multiple swats to each side.

With the spanking completed, both hands moved toward his shoulders and gently began a massaging motion to let him know he could get up. There have been occasions where I have given a complete back rub to one of my children, as they either enjoyed it or took that long to regain control of their emotions. Jasper hated this position, and would rather face me sobbing out his pain than to stay another second bent over my lap. He rose quickly, averting his eyes from mine while he tried to compose himself. His boxers came up with a hiss, and I could only imagine the pain he must have been in. I then looked to his jeans, and thought to myself that maybe I should consider changing into something more comfortable myself.

Jasper steadied himself, despite hardly being able to see through the venom. He gripped the waist of his jeans tightly in both hands, and squeezing his eyes the young man pulled them up quickly. My eyes opened wide as I watched this man's bravery, or utter stupidity. I'm not entirely sure which it was, but the result was an intensification of pain on his backside causing him to shuffle his feet quickly on the floor while trying to tame the burn. In any other situation this might have amused, but not when my hand had been the cause for the distress.

My son was now ready for comfort. I stood and embraced him fondly while softly whispering, "I love you Jasper, and all has been forgiven." Each of my children required something different from me. Tonight Jasper preferred a quiet embrace, as he remained until he was ready to comfort his wife and offer assurances. He wouldn't dare leave the study without first composing himself somewhat. The guys would tease him relentlessly, but his greatest fear is the worry it would cause his mate. I smiled affectionately to my boy, and kissed the top of his head as he struggled to get himself under control. He signaled his readiness by gently pulling away.

Before turning to me, Jasper quickly peered at himself in the mirror and made one last swipe of his eyes. Another glance at the mirror, and then my son turned to face me with a teasing smile. His eyes looked to me respectfully, but the grin and tone of his voice warned me of what might be said. "Now it's your turn."

"Ouch," I uttered with a playful flinch in acknowledgement. Turning to my son I mentioned, "Can you phone Alice please, and ask her to bring everyone home in ten minutes?" I waited for his nod before I continued speaking at a normal volume, knowing full well Esme could hear me, "Esme, please call Bella and tell her to come home immediately." I waited for her response, and offered Jasper a sheepish smile as I admitted by way of explanation, "My chastisement will happen without sending my family out of the home. Your siblings will be here shortly."

Jasper's eyes widened in shock as he mouthed something at first, and then found his voice, "You don't even do that to us. The humiliation will be brutal," he stated, and then stopped as he felt my anxiety spike. My stomach was no longer just flipping. Nervous energy poured from me, as I desperately tried to calm myself. Jasper is not someone you can hide such emotions from. A thankful smile was given my son as I felt calming energy push towards, and then surround me. With a nod of gratitude I let him know I appreciated his emotional manipulation.

I watched him leave my study, before I glanced to my watch with a frown. _How can it already be four am?_ I am needed at the hospital by seven, and I began to worry if three hours was enough time. There would definitely be no healing, vampire or otherwise. The night not only refused to end, but had absorbed the entire following day!

I moved quickly toward my room, and removed what remained of my clothes for a very quick shower. It consisted of vampire cleaning with human speed rinsing and waiting for the water to cleanse away the grime. Within three minutes I bathed and dressed in a new pair of trousers and a nicely pressed shirt. My shoes of course shone; otherwise I would hear no end of complaining from Alice. That little minx does have good taste in clothes.


	4. Family Meeting

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer** **owns Twilight, **and all the characters**. **

**WARNING: **Will contain corporal punishment/Disciplinary spanking of adult vampires in other chapters. Please don't read if you find such things offensive.

* * *

**Family Meeting**

_**Friday, July 08, 2011**_

Bella, Esme and Jasper waited in the sitting room for the arrival of their siblings. I strode over toward Esme and enquired, "Have you spoken to Bella about tonight?" Both women shook their head in the negative while Esme motioned to Jasper with a flick of her eyes. I smiled warmly to her in thanks, and admitted "he knows."

Turning to Bella I instructed, "Bella, we need your shield tonight. If you can, please block your mother and myself from now until after the completion of what must be done. I hope you are able to keep up the shield through a solid door." She looked at me inquisitively, but didn't press the issue further as I had deliberately not mentioned what was about to take place.

Bella nodded her head in agreement, and we could feel the gentle boundary of the shield as it passed over us. She stared from Esme to myself, and wrinkled her nose awkwardly as if having shivered. With a sly smile I enquired, " Bella, what do you think we have planned for tonight?"

Bella's expression turned to one of shock, as if wondering how I knew she had thought something. A bashful smile was given Esme as she admitted, "well, you know Dad. ... Sometimes couples have make-up... you know." I imagine her face would be quite red at the moment, if she were still human.

"Bella, how old do you think we are? Surely you can't assume us to ..." I began teasingly only to stop short at Esme's amused jab to my ribs. Bella was no help, as she encouraged me all the more by the look of horror upon her face. Why is it that parents are suddenly never supposed to have done anything of the sort? How do these kids think they became parents in the first place? Well, maybe it is somewhat different for us.

"When mom called me to come home early, Alice assumed it would have to do with the shield," Bella admitted. "We assumed it would be due to my shield."

I nodded my head in understanding as the front door opened, and in poured the rest of our family. Alice found Jasper immediately, and the two stood near the corner of the room embracing passionately. Her curiosity however got the better of her, as she noticed how Bella was shielding us.

"Figures," Edward said as he stared to his wife and her shield. He turned to me curiously and asked, "What are you keeping from me?"

"Family meeting," I stated in response, a comment that quickly gained the interest of everyone in the room. "Everyone, please assemble in the kitchen. We need to discuss the events of today." It was then that I noticed the absence of one and enquired of Bella, "where is Renesmee?"

"Carlisle, it's after four in the morning. You can't expect Renesmee up at this time," Esme teasingly scolded. She paused for a moment before adding, "Though, I don't hear her heart beat. Where is she?"

"Jacob is babysitting her tonight," Bella responded with mirth at Esme's comment. "Alice suggested that it might be a good idea."

I smirked to Edward and mentioned, "He will fill her with sugar, and you'll be chasing her around for weeks before she comes back down. Fortunately vampires never tire."

The family laughed as others piped in with similar responses. We moved to the kitchen, and I took my usual place at the head of the table with Esme at my side. Everyone except for Jasper and Alice choose to join us at the table. Those two remained cuddled up near the island bar where they stood.

"Is there anyone here that does not already know what transpired today," I enquired calmly while looking into the faces of my children. Nobody responded, so I continued by telling a short version of what I knew. "Jasper, Edward and Emmett were playing a game of catch using their full vampire abilities."

At this point I let my attention wander to Emmett, and then to Edward. The two had vastly different expressions of guilt. Edward looked much more bothered by it than did Emmett.

I continued the story mentioning, "Emmett accidentally ran into Alice." I omitted the injury part, as I did not wish to bring up further emotions in her mate. "Jasper responded in anger, and Esme tried to break up the fight only to have Jasper attack her." I paused at this moment, to fully regain my composure and make sure my voice remained calm. I let the silence hang just a moment longer for poetic effect before adding, "I then attacked Jasper. Our rages combined, and I lost control. My vampire nature broke free, and I attempted to kill Jasper. Emmet rescued him by tackling me to the ground, and I bit Emmett in an effort to escape." I turned sorrowful eyes to Emmett as I admitted, "Had I done so, I would have tried to kill you too. Emmett, I deeply regret my actions tonight. Sorry is not enough." I paused, and took a deep breath before confessing, "I harmed a member of our family, and I hurt my son and attempted to destroy both Jasper and Emmett."

I glanced to the clock and noticed it was now half past four. Turning to Jasper I added, "We have already dealt with Jasper's transgression, but there are others we need to deal with."

All eyes looked expectantly at me, as I glanced back to the clock, which strangely had not moved at all since the last time. "These transgressions today are fairly serious, as such I would like draw attention to them, as we have become careless. These mistakes could cost us our lives," I explained allowing my voice to convey the seriousness of the situation. "Using vampire abilities where we could easily be overseen by mortals is dangerous on so many levels. We have taught you to fidget, breathe, and to cross yourselves to appear human. We will destroy the image that we have worked so hard to create with the simple careless act of moving too quickly. I believe you fully understand why that is, and how the Volturi look at such transgressions. Jasper and I were both equally guilty of attempting to harm another family member, and I dread what might have happened if not for the combined effort of everyone here and Renesmee's gift."

Emmett gave me a piercing look, as if daring me to punish him when my transgressions were that much worse.

Meeting his challenge I passed a bowl to Emmett saying, " you are grounded Emmett for the period of a month. We are not restricting you from anything at home. You are not to leave our property, unless you are hunting or have permission from Esme or myself. Employment is permissible, and you may wish to get a summer job to avoid some of the boredom." Turning my attention to Edward I declared, "The same goes for you." I motioned to the bowl, "Place your keys in there, as you both have also lost your driving privileges for a month."

Edward groaned loudly in complaint, and then pulled his keys out. He glared to me and whipped them across the table at Emmett's head. My bear of a son grabbed them from the air, and made a show of placing Edward's keys into the bowl. "At least you can catch keys," Edward moaned to his brother, "too bad the football was a bit much for you."

"Up yours," Emmett retorted.

A low growl of warning emanated from my chest as I turned my gaze first to Edward, and then to Emmett. Neither male offered to challenge me, so the meeting continued.

Turning to me Emmett exclaimed, "what, I get grounded for a month? Where is the justice in that?" All but Esme, Alice, and Jasper looked to me with accusing eyes. My stomach lurched threateningly towards my groin as another wave of anxiety slugged me in the gut. I dared not speak for a moment, as I tried to regain the calm which I had come so close to losing.

My arms crossed at my chest as I explained to my sons, "I hold you to these rules, as they are important. Obedience by all members of the family to these rules is mandatory." I paused a moment to let that sink in before adding to the skeptical faces, "I am no different."

Emmett slammed his keys into the bowl and passed it along. I raised my brow to his actions, but did nothing else. He felt unfairly treated, and for Emmett that was restraint.

The bowl returned to me with the two sets of keys. I picked it up, and walked it over to where Alice and her mate stood. I held the bowl out before Jasper, who fished for his keys and added them to the pile. His prompt response pleased me. Returning to my seat I placed the keys to the side closest to my lovely wife. I leaned down to where she sat, and whispered softly for her ears only, "shall I continue, or would you like to." Her fearful shake of the head alerted me that this duty was mine alone, and so I rose to my full height before addressing my family.

My gaze settled on each of my children before I informed them, "in a few moments, Esme and I will move to my study where I will atone for my transgressions." My eyes closed of their own volition, but having forced my children to look me in the eye, I had resolved to do the same with them. The accusations from earlier were now replaced with shock. I could not have imagined my anxiety becoming any worse, or bringing me to a near jittery state. How I longed for this night to finally end!

"I'll open the floor now, does anyone have any questions," I asked of my family.

"Would you like us to go hunting again," Alice enquired quickly, looking as if she'd be only too happy to go. I glanced over to Bella, who now fully understood the task that we had asked of her. She caught my glance, and nodded her head in confirmation.

"No," I said in answer to Alice's question. "Thanks to Bella and her shield, we will be able to protect Edward from the events in my study." I clenched my jaw momentarily, but forced myself to face my family. I now truly understand why Jasper needed so many reminders tonight. "I lead my family by example, and today I unfortunately provided a very bad one. In this case I shall be made an example of, and I ask that you all stay in the home."

I had to stop talking. My voice threatened to crack on me, and venom swelled in my throat. Swallowing deeply I resolved to get this meeting over with. How I have managed to act so calm, when I am anything but is beyond me. It is what my family expects, and I had already scared them once today. I could not chance doing so now.

"Before Esme, Bella and I leave, does anyone have anything you'd like to add," I enquired curiously as I once more made eye contact with each of my children. None of them had anything to say, or at least nothing they wished to express at this moment. I'm sure there will be much chatter once we are upstairs.

Esme gently pushed the bowl of keys towards me with a look of expectation. She didn't say anything, but her eyes held a mystery that I hadn't yet picked up on. I nodded my head to her, and made to put the bowl away when she tapped on my arm and mentioned, " your keys too, Carlisle."

I stared to her dumbly, as if not having understood a word she said. The sudden change in the atmosphere of the room made it abundantly clear that my children knew exactly what was happening, though I hadn't caught on. In retrospect I suppose it was that I had never imagined Esme to ever suggest it, and that such a notion would be preposterous. It just didn't occur to me.

"Dad's Grounded!" Emmett whooped as the girls broke out into giggles. "Don't worry about a thing, Dad," he continued. "I'm sure Mom will have a list of chores for you to do as well." Trust Emmett to find humor in the tensest of situations. One glance to Jasper confirmed that his mood too had lifted with Emmett's remarks. Admittedly I was somewhat stunned, but a quick glance to Esme confirmed my son's statements.

I dug into my pocket and withdrew my key ring. The good-natured laughter grew in volume, as I began removing the keys for my Mercedes and dropped them into the bowl. The laughter spoke more of our unity as a family, rather than anything disrespectful towards me. This was one of the most humiliating circumstances I had faced. Thankfully Emmett's jokes brought comedy to the situation, and allowed me to also see the humor in it. That actually made this somewhat easier.

Rosalie teasingly laughed at her mate as she poked Emmett in the arm saying, "you guys have to depend on us now. None of the men can drive, so you have to do what we want!"

Alice offered Jasper a wicked little grin as she added, " we need to take them shopping!"

Bella's laugh filled the air at the other suggestions. Suddenly it stopped, and in a voice barely above a whisper she mentioned, "what about that romantic comedy we've wanted to see?"

The girls were unrelenting as they uttered horrible suggestions that just seemed to worsen, as if they were in a competition to see who could find the most heinous one. I felt somewhat sorry for my boys at this point, as they looked far more miserable than when they handed over the keys. Coming to their rescue I added, "Being grounded to the property doesn't sound so bad now."

Playful pouting by my daughters caused Esme to join in on the mirth as she mentioned, " oh, not at all Carlisle. Certain exceptions can always be made, and the chores may need trips into town. Would it be fair for me to deny our well-behaved daughters from seeing a movie, or picking up new clothing because their husband is grounded?"

The helpless groan emanating from me at my wife's words caused a round of laughter and whoops from the women. The guys looked miserable at this new turn of events, and I knew exactly how they felt.

With my keys inside the bowl, I handed it to my wife as a symbol of her having control over them. Esme rose from her chair, and gave me a peck on the cheek. I responded with a low growl, and a quick nip to her earlobe eliciting the expected response from our children; they feigned revulsion over our show of affection. "Now who's being the hypocrite," I teased them as I leaned over to give my loving wife a hug. It isn't like any of them try to hide their affections.

One glance at the clock informed me that it was already five am. In an hour and a half Esme would have to drive me to work, and our night still hadn't ended. She followed my gaze, and with a knowing nod motioned for Bella to rise from the table and join us. The laughter in the room died down as a sense of seriousness replaced it. I likely was not the best judge at this time, as the only thing I felt was anxiety, panic, and a sense of duty. I tried to mask my humiliation with the duty, as it seemed more appropriate.

The children laughed when I held out my arm for Esme, but it seemed right at the moment. Linked with her hands upon my upper limb, we made our way upstairs and towards the study. I glanced to each of my children as we passed, their faces revealing emotions of shock and awe. I can only imagine what they will be whispering back and forth in a few moments. _Dear God, _I prayed silently, _please give me the strength._

An appreciative glance was given to Bella who nodded her head knowingly. "Bella, would you be able to keep up the shield from out here in the hall," I enquired hoping the answer would be yes. I could not bear to have her witness the real event, as hearing it will be bad enough. A subdued nod of her head was her answer to us, as she glanced down the stairs.

"Any who wish may join Bella outside my study door. Do not breach her shield," I spoke in normal tones as anything higher was not needed for anyone in the family to hear us. I paused at my door, and stared at it for a moment. I looked to my wife, and opened the door for us to pass. Once inside we closed the door, and clicked the lock into place. Bella's shield held strong, a fact I'm sure we were both very thankful for. The two sounds were almost instantaneous; as the lock fell into place many pairs of footsteps ascended the stairs and stopped outside the door. There was no turning back now.


	5. Carlisle's Atonement

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer** **owns Twilight, **and all the characters**. **

**WARNING: **Will contain the spanking of Carlisle. Please don't read if you find such things offensive.

* * *

**Carlisle's Atonement**

_**Friday, July 08, 2011**_

The study seemed different, than it had a few short hours ago. I glanced cautiously about the room to see if anything was amiss, but that might just have been a tactic for stalling. Out of habit I approached my chair behind the desk, and then realized how inappropriate that was considering the circumstances. I turned toward my wife and ran a hand through my hair as I gazed into her loving face. The longer I thought about what was to happen, the more inappropriate my thoughts became.

Esme's expression was difficult to read, as she worked hard to mask her emotions. It was easy to see that she had chosen a path, and committed herself to it. A small smile came to her face as she placed the palm of her hand lovingly against my chin while her fingers tapped lightly at my cheek. "I'm afraid this isn't pleasant for either of us Carlisle." She leaned in to hug me, as if in reassurance. She pulled away from the hug, and gently took my hand in one of hers while she led me toward the couch.

I stood at her side until after she had seated herself. "Here?" I enquired as my gut clenched in anticipation. I so desperately didn't wish to beg, as my children would hear everything. I glanced to the desk, and then to my wife's lap as I briefly hesitated. I lowered my voice to the quietest of whispers as I attempt to speak to Esme without everyone else hearing, "bending over the desk might be better."

Esme shook her head sadly with a pat on her lap, "no, Carlisle, I disagree. My lap is best."

I rolled my eyes at the humiliation, as I only now realized too late that Esme had no intention of keeping her words below levels for the children to hear.

"Carlisle, don't you roll your eyes at me," Esme scolded playfully in trying to ease our nervousness.

"Yeah, you tell him Mom," a male voice shouted through the door.

Esme and I grinned to one another as I called out, "Emmett!" Laughter erupted in the hall, and my nervousness seemed to ease up a bit. Leave it to Emmett.

Fortunately it seemed to have assisted Esme's nerves as well. I normally enjoyed the sensations her hand brought when it moved toward my trousers, but not tonight. She reached to my belt buckle and unfastened it for me. I stared down at her with anticipation gnawing at my insides while I watched her unbutton my trousers and tug down my zipper. This was very difficult on my pride.

Gravity pulled at my trousers causing them to fall rapidly to my ankles. The belt buckle clinked loudly against the wooden floor of my study. I gazed to the ceiling and closed my eyes tightly as the humiliation became almost unbearable, and the gasps on the other side of the door only added to it.

"Don't forget the shorts," Emmett called out followed by Rose's laughter. The others seemed much quieter now, and I really began to regret my hasty decisions that led to this moment.

"You'll be next Emmett," I threatened my boy in jest and heard more nervous laughter from the other side. Esme sat patiently without moving as I picked up the pants and laid them out against the desk. Without hesitation I moved back to my wife's side and awaited her instructions. I didn't have long to linger before she reached up and tugged my boxers to my knees. For the oddest of reasons, I suddenly became very self-conscious about my nudity and moved to cover myself with my hands.

Esme stared to me in disbelief as she snickered, "Carlisle, you can't be serious?" Sensing how badly affected my nerves were at the moment, she rose from the couch and wrapped her arms around me. Her embrace strengthened my resolve as my palms cupped the bottom of her face and guided her lips to mine.

Emmett's voice came as no surprise to me as I heard him call out, " Kissing?!"

With laughter in our voices, Esme and I called out together, "Shut-Up Emmett!"

All laughter died at Esme's whispered words, "are you ready?"

"No," I admitted honestly with a sheepish grin. Butterflies danced and played in my stomach while I watched her return to a seated position upon the couch. My gaze fell to my loving wife's lap, and I just couldn't fathom how this was going to work. She was smaller than me. A pat on her thigh enlightened me to her intention. I lay myself over her lap, but the position was very awkward. I am much too big for her. My hands pushed up against the floor on the one side, and my knees attempted to support the weight on my backside. My thoughts were so focussed on not hurting my wife, that I missed her next instruction.

"Carlisle, this isn't working," she admitted to my utter relief. "Lean this way," she mentioned as she tugged my upper body onto the couch so that I was resting my upper torso against the couch. She pulled me forward to such a degree that I was mostly on her left leg, and unable to touch the floor with my feet.

It felt like I could topple over onto my head at any moment. I began to fret in concern for my wife, and myself as well. If I fell off, would my children think I was wriggling and trying to escape? My body stiffened as I contemplated the possibilities. A hand snaked its way across my back, and began to rest on my hip as my wife secured me to her lap. "Esme, I am so sorry to have put you through this."

Esme gently patted at my back as she enquired, "Carlisle, why are we doing this?"

"Because I begged you to do so," I replied honestly.

Esme shook her head lightly as she reworded her question, " why have you asked for it Carlisle?"

My glare snapped to the door of my study, "Esme," I whisper. "Do we have to go through this part, we both know why I'm here and the children are listening."

"That was your idea Carlisle, you were the one that wanted them to witness this," my wife chided. "Don't you think Jasper knew why he was punished when you asked him?"

"Esme, this is ridiculous," I whispered harshly. "I've got to go to work soon."

"I don't much like your attitude," she warned.

"Esme, you know how I hate calling in late for work. Please, we have to finish soon," I whispered my plea.

"If you had answered the question, then maybe we could have started already Carlisle," my wife answered authoritatively.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly knowing how hard I was making this on my wife and hating myself for doing so. "I tried to destroy Jasper, I bit Emmett, and I would have attempted to destroy him too had I not been stopped. I lost control of my senses, and allowed the vampire nature to dominate," I finally admitted. It sounded so much worse now that I said it. The spanking had not even begun, and I was ready to sob. "Jasper, Emmett, I am so sorry," I spoke in a volume so all could hear me.

"I know Dad, it's alright. I forgive yah," Jasper called out through the door.

"Think this means I can get out of the next one, like a free get out of spanking pass," Emmett asked. Esme choked as she answered in the negative, and we once more heard laughter from the other side of the door.

I thought on the events of the night, and added to the list of my transgressions, "I endangered the family by exposing us as vampires when I became a statue in the yard." I mentioned and then shook my head as I admitted, "no... That's why you grounded me." Leaning on my elbow I glanced up to her and asked with a slightly perturbed voice, "Really Esme, grounded? Did you have to do that?"

A firm swat to my backside rewarded my question. I had not expected it. "Carlisle," she warned quietly. Oh gads, I hope the children didn't hear that.

Emmett's chortles followed by nervous laughter informed me otherwise.

It is then that I hear another conversation coming through the wood as Alice's voice mentions, "guys, maybe we should go for a hunt."

"No way am I missing this!" Emmett enthused immediately.

Emmett need not have worried about that, as Esme began the spanking immediately. I braced myself determined not to cry out. She seemed to have liked the idea of the vampire speed spank, and to my dismay she chose to try that. It was excruciating! Within ten cracks of her hand I was a writhing desperately on her lap. I would be fortunate to still have my tongue when the night was over. My entire body was rigid, and I could no longer hold back gasps and hisses of pain, and then my wife stopped.

I squirmed desperately trying to adapt to the pain, and then the next one fell. It was harder than any of the rest, and I began to wonder if she was using her full strength. Three more like that and I screamed out, dying inwardly from the humiliation. I didn't realize how much I had wriggled, until my wife paused once more. Her arm tightened around my hip as she whispered softly to me so the others couldn't hear, "Carlisle, they will know if you escape my lap."

Her reasoning was sound, and the warning accepted with a nod of my head. Another very powerful swat caused me to suck in unneeded air desperately attempting to ease the pain. My wife wasn't holding anything back. Neither she nor I ever wanted to see me try to kill any of our children again. She would make sure of it. A sniffle caught my attention. I quickly swiped at my eyes, and ensured my voice remained calm despite the intense burn in my backside. "Esme, honey," I began. "Please talk to me, tell me what you're thinking.

My wife sniffled sadly as she placed both hands upon my back, "Carlisle, I can't do this to you. I am so sorry. I can't hurt you like this. You are a good man and Father. You don't need to set this kind of example, as you have been exemplary for hundreds of years. Your children know that, I know that. This is not necessary."

"I'll do it for you mom," Emmett offered enthusiastically.

I shuddered upon my wife's lap at those words, and firmly scolded my son with, "Emmett, I am your Father and your Coven Leader! How DARE you suggest such a thing!"

"Cool Dad, its cool. I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything," Emmett called back falling silent at his Father's threat.

"Carlisle," Esme mentioned quietly as she continued," you are my coven leader as well, and the patriarch of my family. Shouldn't the same rules apply to me?"

I wriggled myself upon her lap so that I could gaze into her eyes, "Esme, you are my mate. You are my equal, and you are my wife. We have organized our coven in a family dynamic. You and I are equals."

Esme snorted derisively as she asked, "shall we continue then?"

A nod of my head was given by way of an answer, and I moved back to the position she held me in earlier.

"Tell me why I should punish you," Esme stated.

I pondered the question a little more seriously, as I now realized she needed me to help strengthen her resolve through my answer. I swallowed deeply, and ignored my horribly sore backside as I tried to convince my wife to make it even worse. "Esme, tonight I allowed rage to dominate my actions. I failed to control myself, and nearly killed our sons. It was a stupid and reckless thing to do. You now are providing me with an extra tool to use in the future. When I run out of reasons to control myself, this punishment tonight might be the last resource I can lean on. Fearing a repeat of tonight's session may help to save the life of our children in the future. If I had killed them, our family would have suffered an immeasurable loss. I don't know if I could have ever forgiven myself. Esme, for these reasons I beg of you to continue."

"Thank-you, Carlisle," she mentioned calmly. Her voice was different somehow, as though having found a new level of commitment! Her maternal instincts took over, and she had to protect her cubs.

"BLOODY HELL!" I screamed at the next whack instantly regretting being so convincing with my speech. It took me completely off guard, and was much more painful than anything else I have felt in my life! Both of them! If I had paid attention, the gasps of my children may have been heard.

"Carlisle Cullen, Watch your language!" Esme firmly scolded with another equally hard smack to the same place. The pain pushed me into another state where all I could think of was that. It hurt so badly, that when Esme took a brief pause I took advantage of it in trying to pull myself back together. Unfortunately, the conversation of our adult children filtered through the door.

"Bloody Hell," Emmett whispered to his siblings," what type of swear word is that? Isn't that just an expression?" The voice that spoke now was Edward's as he explained, " it's an old British swear. It is much tamer today, but when Dad was younger, it was a lot like saying, F... udge. ... You get the idea." Emmett sucked in his breath as he admitted, "never heard Dad swear before."

Cussing is something she has never tolerated from the day we met, even if they were old archaic swears from my boyhood. "If Renesmee had heard that," she threatened with two more equally hard smacks on the other cheek, "can you imagine having to explain to her teachers?"

I began sobbing piteously over my wife's lap, desperately clinging to my sanity as my mind focused solely on the pain in my backside. I lurched forward trying to avoid the pain, stretching right through to my fingers as I tried to come to grips with the building burn.

"You will never attack our children in anger again," Esme mentioned as she took advantage of my new position by focussing on my sit spots.

Her strength failed to diminish as she applied five hard whacks to the one side, and five to the other on the same spot. She then repeated the pattern two more times. The pain was unbearable. My screams and wails long replaced by sobbing and sniveling. I had long-lost awareness of my surroundings, and didn't realize when the punishment ended. It took a few minutes longer for me to control my sobs. Once I had regained some composure, eased myself off her lap and kneeled on the floor.

My wife was a mess. Her face covered in venom, and hair clumped at her sides. My wife was sobbing in an uncontrollable mess. I had pushed her too far! I don't believe she was even able to see me after a while. "My Dear Esme, what have I done to you?" I forced myself to speak with a steady voice as I placed a hand on my wife's left shoulder, and with my left hand I tugged at her right.

"Esme, join me." To be completely honest, I don't know if she comprehended my words. She did however respond to my tugs, and the guidance that I provided as I brought her to the floor with me. I positioned us on our side with me behind my wife. My arms wrapped around her torso, pulling her closer to me as I embraced her protectively. I gently moved her head to my shoulder, and encouraged her to lie with me as I kissed at the top of her head. My pain was secondary. I had pressed Esme too far tonight, and had to hide my pain from her. It was excruciating, and much worse than I had ever administered to anyone. She seldom ever resorted to such discipline, and usually let the children off very easy. Tonight was an exception, as I forced her hand. How can I complain about my pain when I did this to her? Anything less than strength from me would only make it worse for her.

I cradled her in my arms as I whispered softly into her ear, "Thank-you Esme. You are a great mother, mate, and wife. I love you so very much." We continued cuddling until her sobbing subsided.

I planted many small kisses on her head, earlobe, neck, almost anywhere I could reach. My wife eventually began to return the affections, and I began finding other places on her body to kiss.

"Mom...Dad..." Bella tried to ask without actually interrupting, "may I go now... if um... if you are doing that now."

Trust your adult children to spoil the mood. Esme smiled sadly as she called out, "thank-you Bella. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting."

I glanced to my watch to discover it was now twenty past six in the morning. My eyes widened looking to my wife as I mentioned, "I have ten minutes to get ready for work." Esme gave me an inquisitive look as she rose, "are you able to work like that Carlisle?"

"Yes, of course Esme," I respond immediately. "We've sent our children to school with sore backsides before. This is no different."

"If you insist," Esme mentioned in a tone that indicated I had lost my mind. She walked up to me and promised, "Carlisle, if you ever hurt one of my babies again... what you received tonight will be nothing in comparison."

A somber nod of my head was given as I added, "I would deserve much more. Esme, if I ever do something like that again..." I paused for a few moments before continuing, "so much more. I cannot ask that from you."

Esme is the most affectionate person at all the right times. Her hand moved to my ear and gently pressed her palm to my face as she pulled me to her lips for a light kiss." An impish smile was given as she added teasingly, "maybe you ought to mess up more often, so I can get practice in with the small stuff."

I parted her hair with my hands, and begin to tease her neck with my lips as I whispered by way of response, "you'd have to catch me first."

A sharp crack to my backside was my reward, as my wife playfully swatted me. The flames on my rear instantly reignited and took me by complete surprise. I leapt from the floor to the top surface of my desk from the shock, my hands rubbed desperately to lessen the burn. She stared in horror at my reaction, causing a sheepish grin to form as I tried to deny, "Not so bad as it looks."

"You wouldn't be lying to me now, Dr. Carlisle Cullen," Esme taunted me, unable to make her voice completely serious.

She actually started to laugh as I imitated the children with an overly exaggerated head shaking motion.

With a gesture to my backside my wife explained, "You can't go in like that, what good will you be to the hospital."

"I'm a Doctor Esme," I reminded her with a smirk, "we are always on our feet."

"No," Esme mentioned as she looked to me atop the desk," Carlisle, Just look at you now. You haven't even dressed yet, and one light tap on your backside has you ..."

"I must work Esme," I quickly stated with hurried speech to interrupt what my wife was about to describe. "People are counting on me. What would happen to them? Esme, I can't call in now. "

"You don't have to Carlisle, I will call in for you," Esme responded stubbornly.

I snorted as I heard my wife threatening to call in for me. "Esme, what could you possibly tell them?

In acceptance of the challenge she uttered, "Dr. Carlisle Cullen was a bad boy and received a spanking, and is now unable to wear clothes due to the pain." I looked somewhat flabbergasted as I stared helplessly to my wife.

"Eddy, did yah get it! Mom, say that again, no wait! Say it when we are ready!" Emmett shouted out.

"Don't you dare!" I called out in the sternest voice I could muster considering the levity in the air. The laughter from the different rooms ensured me that all was well with my family.

Esme giggled affectionately. She actually giggled at me! Her eyes shine so brightly when she giggles, and the sudden motion of her head causes hair to sweep over her face beautifully. Not to mention the jiggling of other assets. Noticing my boxers I moved to pick them up, and ever so carefully pulled them up into their proper position. The material caused a hiss of pain, as my hands moved back in a fruitless attempt to get the material away from the rest of my body.

I moved from the study to our bedroom. Each step shot a new bolt of excruciating pain. I glanced back to the study and see Esme watching me with concern in her eyes. For her sake I had to do it. Work itself was important, because if I stayed home Esme would think the worst. The pain was excessive, causing me to pause for a moment on the landing as I stopped to regain mental control over this situation. I pivoted slightly, and offered Esme a flirtatious smile.

Her expression seemed to relax somewhat, but she continued to watch. I turned back toward our room, and brought my right fist to my mouth biting down hard on my index finger. Maybe I should bring something with me to chomp on, as if I had an oral fixation. Perhaps a pen mad of platinum to withstand my teeth? I stopped near our closet to look at the evidence left, and dropped my jaw in amazement while hissing, "Blazes." My backside looked painful. Nothing I didn't already know!

Emmett's loud laughter rings out once more as he calls out, "I haven't heard that one before Pops. Is that another cuss from your youth?"

"Mind your own business," I replied impatiently with a roll of my eyes.

"Mom, did you hear that? Dad's swearing again," Emmett playfully taunted.

This time I didn't need to reply, as a number of people all shouted out, "Emmett!"

Esme's sigh could be heard as she explained, "Emmett, I know what that means. It isn't what you think."

I hobbled into the closet and pulled out the loosest pair of trousers I could find for work, as the fitted ones in the study would be much too uncomfortable. The burn was unbelievable, and I seriously considered calling in ill this morning. The shirt came next, then socks? Shoes?

Esme walked into the bedroom as I stood there staring at my shoes in horror. There was no way I could bend down to put those things on. Esme's soft laugh was heard as she enquired, "need some help, Carlisle?" I turned to her sheepishly as she bent down and helped me put on my socks and shoes for the second time in a twelve-hour period.

My wife and I walked down the stairs with our arms linked, and noticed the entire family gathered in the kitchen. I wasn't really sure what to expect after last night, and by the tightened grip on my arm I assumed Esme was of a similar mind. "Good morning," I stated with a warm smile given to my family.

Emmett approached me, swung his arm in the air and brought it crashing down upon my shoulders. "Pops, Mom, what you guys did last night was really great."

With a mischievous grin I replied, "Don't expect a repeat anytime soon."

Esme gave her big bear of a son a friendly hug as she commented, "Thank-you Emmett." A glint of mischief sparked in her eye as she raised her hand threateningly over my backside at hearing my comment and added, "Let's make sure of that." My look of horror had everyone laughing.

Alice walked up and gave Emmett a light shove as she explained, "my big dope of a brother is trying to say that we love you guys. Esme, you did something last night that was extremely difficult for you, and we really respect that." My daughter lowered her voice as she added, "And what you did to Dad really makes us think twice! I don't think you'll ever have any trouble from us!" My arm wrapped around Esme as I gave her an affectionate squeeze showing my agreement with that statement. "I think the boys will be only too glad to hear wait until Carlisle comes home, and not having you handle the situation yourself."

Emmett, Jasper, and Edward answered with a slow nod of agreement. This was a difficult one, and not just my imagination. That's what I get for pushing the momma protection mod.

Alice now approached me with a much more somber step than she did her mother. "Dad," she began. "You scared us last night." She paused for a moment, as she studied me. I keep eye contact, as is only respectful. She continued, not sure of her wording, "the family meeting was a little shocking last night, and much unexpected. Dad, I cannot even express how much I admire what you did. We were upset, because the guys knew they were in trouble and it did not seem fair considering everything else. None of us knew what to expect. I guess we figured mom would lecture you or guilt you, or something. We did not expect your punishment. You made it even worse on yourself by insisting we stay in the house. The guys will deny it now, but there wasn't a dry eye among us by the time it ended."

She paused to wipe at her eye, though I saw nothing there. Her expression while she looked at me was one of admiration as she continued, "You have been my Dad for many years, and I have loved you from the start. You are the most respected man I know. It was difficult for you, and I can't imagine the amount of humiliation you dealt with last night. I love you." The hug that followed was quick, but filled with emotion as she quickly made her way back to Jasper.

Her words made me feel better, as she was right about the humiliation. I smiled warmly to my gathered family noting how fortunate I am to have so many fantastic people in my life. "Thank-you, Alice, and know that I love you too. I love all of you." I responded with warmth.

An impish grin came to her face as she tacked on for good measure, "Oh, and I'm with mom on this one. If you try to hurt my mate again, I'll tattle!"

I laughed heartily with Alice mentioning, "As right you should." I glanced at the clock on the wall and notice it was now ten minutes later than I normally left. I wouldn't be late for work, but my hopes were to get some of the paperwork done before my shift started. "Esme," I mentioned with a wave to the clock, "I need to leave soon."

The night is finally finished, but it was very hard on all of us. My wife momentarily forgot about the grounding as she placed a hand on my right shoulder and kissed my cheek affectionately before adding, "I'll see you tonight. I still think you should stay home though, but that is your decision."

I glanced to her, and then to the faces of my children and had to smile at their expressions. They didn't forget, and I had little doubt that my wife had either. Turning back to Esme I requested with a wolfish grin, "may I get a ride to work please? My wife doesn't let me drive."

The room erupted with laughter.


	6. The Accident

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer** **owns Twilight, **and all the characters**. **

**WARNING: **Will contain corporal punishment/Disciplinary spanking of adult vampires in other chapters. Please don't read if you find such things offensive.

* * *

**The Accident**

_**Friday, July 08, 2011**_

My beautiful black Mercedes S55 AMG is a sleek and delightful car to look at. It handles the corners exceptionally well, and has a powerful engine capable of a great deal more speed than is necessary. Edward is correct when he assumes that as vampires our abilities allow us to drive at excessive speeds safely, but it becomes too easy to travel at a quicker pace than what the road or mechanical conditions can accommodate. I have seen more than my fair share of people in auto accidents. Vampires would likely survive, but not those we hit. Try and explain that to a teenager who thinks he knows everything.

The loss of my driving privileges suddenly hit me, as I stood there looking at my beautiful car. Dwelling over the loss wasn't going to make this month fly by any quicker. I held my arm up, and pressed the button on my key chain, at least I still had that. The Mercedes' lights flashed and the doors unlocked at my command. A grin of innocence was given to my wife in response to her smirk. At least she didn't take away all my toys, and she had her own remote and keys. I diverted to the garage's storage room, not heading straight for my car.

Esme sauntered up to the Mercedes heading directly to the driver's side. There is something really sexy about beautiful women and luxury cars. I gazed to my lovely wife as I noticed the exciting contrast between the paleness of her skin and the dark car. My hand paused on the doorknob, but my eyes couldn't move from my exotic beauty. How is it possible that a woman so thin is round in all the right places? She was more enticing than a Roman Goddess. Stock in Mercedes would go through the roof if they used my wife in their commercials.

"Carlisle is there something you are looking for," Esme asked curiously. Her smirk made me assume she already knew the answer to that question.

"Be a minute," I mentioned as I disappeared into the storage room. Pillows would be the goal, and our camping gear had many of those. The medium-sized black pillow was the first I grabbed. It was perfect. I slung the pillow under my arm, and held it up for my wife to see as I approached the car.

Her laughter was like the song of angels, and probably a good thing as she directed it at me. She smiled to me knowingly and asked with concern once more, "Carlisle, are you sure going to work is such a good thing today?"

"Esme, I'm fine. I told you that already," I mentioned with my patience growing somewhat thin over being asked this question repeatedly. In all honesty, it wasn't really her constant concerns that were grating on me, but instead my being strong and pretending that I was fine when all I wanted to do was strip off my pants and rub the sting out. Every step I took was murder. If not for my vampire abilities I'd likely not be able to move, and forget pretending that nothing was amiss. The pillow would be essential, despite my abilities.

A frown of consternation was given me from my wife at my clipped response, and with a huff she climbed into the car. This had the makings of a very long car ride.

I opened the door and tossed the pillow on the seat before I very gingerly lowered myself down. I hadn't even fully sat before the burn reignited on my backside. I no doubt would have bruises for many days. The muscles in my cheeks flexed rapidly as my teeth gritted in an effort not to show my discomfort. With a quick flip of the hand, the pillow vanished into the backseat. I just wouldn't sit on anything. I pushed my back against the seat, and used my legs to balance me in a way that allowed me to hover just slightly above the seat. It would seem that I was sitting, as the cushion met with my pants, but for all purposes I had no weight applied.

Esme cocked a brow at me knowingly as she studied my posture, "I'd say you can't hold that pose forever, but we probably could. Carlisle, please come home if it becomes too much. I realize you feel the need to show me that it doesn't hurt, but I know you better than that. You are in a tremendous amount of pain, and if you aren't careful then people may become suspicious of us."

Up ahead were a number of cars which caused traffic to come to a halt. Seven am in Forks means about four cars in total. "Can you make it around them Esme," I suggested, not having seen what the problem was. Turning back to my wife's question I assured her, "I'll be careful."

The Mercedes pulled to a slow stop. It didn't look like much, as all we could see was a few cars and none of them looked damaged. Esme turned to me and mentioned cautiously, "there are worse things. Carlisle, if you use your abilities to avoid detection of your backside, then you might compromise your reason and make people suspect something is amiss. You have aged out of your appearance, and we have taken too many risks remaining in Forks. I know you are aware of that, but if you never age and suddenly are able to squat over your chair for hours at a time. People will talk."

A look of adoration was given to my wife as I admitted, "thank-you for your concern Esme. I know there is a risk. It would be tempting to sit like this in the office, but you are right. It is a chance we cannot take. I've looked at the brochures you gave me of places with favourable weather. They all look good, but I don't know what we are going to do with Jacob and Re..." a tapping at the window drew my attention.

A young man stood by the car looking in a state of shock. Realization dawned on me that something serious may have happened, and I immediately step out of my car. I emitted a soft hiss at the motion before I was able to regain control. The scent of fresh human blood hung thickly in the air. I knew immediately what was wrong, but for appearance sake I forced myself to enquire and find out the human way. My hand went to the man's forehead as I mentioned, "I am Dr. Cullen, and is something wrong?"

"We've got a DOCTOR!" the man shouted loudly to someone I couldn't see at the moment. "Doc, someone was hit. They need you now!"

"On my way," I tell the man and reached into the back seat to get my medical bag. My bottom lip gets chewed a little, as the pain from that movement quickly returned my attention to another area. "Esme, there has been a bad accident, likely a pedestrian or cyclist has been hit. You can probably detect it now yourself. Don't wait for me, take the Mercedes and go home. I'll catch a ride with the ambulance, and will give you a call tonight to pick me up."

Esme shook her head sadly as she said, "I hope they are alright. Call my cell, as I'll likely be out later."

With bag in hand, I waved to my wife and moved to follow the man. Fortunately Esme has strong control over her cravings, but this wasn't something I would normally wish to expose to anyone in my family. We rounded the car in the front and my worst fears were not realized. I almost smiled to see the sight before me, as I had expected so much worse. A man about my physical age lay on the ground unconscious. From the amount of blood and the slow beat of his heart it became quickly obvious that he may have fainted from the loss of vital fluids. I slipped on the rubber gloves, despite having no chance of my getting ill or passing something to them. Charlie nodded to me, and stepped back allowing me to the patient. He and another law enforcement officer were already at the scene, and with my presence they left the man's side and went about their work.

I announced clearly, "my name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen; I'll be taking over until the Emergency Medical Team arrives." As expected, this announcement brought reactions of relief from those watching. A male was texting something on his phone, and I pointed to him saying, "What is your name?"

"Travis," he said, looking at me questioningly.

"Travis, I need you to call 911, and pass information to them. I assume the ambulance is already on it's way, but the hospital needs this information in advance." The man responded rapidly, and punched in the numbers.

The man's broken leg was the main source for the blood loss, so I kneeled quickly beside it. The trousers pressed tightly against my backside as I bent down. Spasms of pain screamed out as the blaze reignited with a fury. The pain became nearly too much, and I couldn't prevent the contortions on my face or the loud gasp that escaped. I sucked in deeply with my eyes closed. I cringed up to the crowd of three and gingerly grabbed my knee as I removed a rock from beneath it. Thankfully gravel roads have so many of those. "Ouch, got to watch that, and be more careful," I explained as I dug around looking for my tourniquet, sphygmomanometer, and my stethoscope.

Those who were observant might have noticed my tightly clenched jaws and the constant motion of my masseter muscle while I performed the exam. I don't believe my discomfort was too obvious.

"I got them, 911 on the line and waiting your instructions Doc," Travis yelled to me from five feet away.

A reassuring smile was given him as I explained, "tell them where we are, and that we have an unconscious casualty with stage four blood loss from a compound fracture of the left Femur. Inform them that Dr. Carlisle Cullen of Forks Community Hospital is on the scene." I listened while he passed the information along knowing the right supplies would be ready and waiting at the hospital when we arrived.

Travis relayed the information back and remained on the phone.

Moving quickly to stop the blood loss, I placed my tourniquet above the break. Once satisfied with the reduced flow, I went to work at stabilizing the leg. The man being unconscious was a merciful thing, as it was a bad break. I motioned to the other two witnesses and instructed them "I need you two to hold him steady. I have to reset this bone. You will feel a strong jerk, and that should cover it."

They nodded their heads in agreement and bent down as they practically kneeled on the guy. I may have used a little of my vampire strength, but did nothing uncommon as I fought against the man's muscles and finally set the bone in place. It was obvious that pins would be required. Next I removed my splints from the bag, and wrapped the leg to completely immobilize it. I gently raised the man's leg with my medical bag underneath.

Travis snapped his cell shut as the ambulance came into sight."Good to meet you Doc. Were you just heading to work," he enquired nervously.

With the bleeding taken care of, nodded to Travis and moved quickly to check the injured man over. My hands began patting the casualty down, as I checked for bleeding and other forms of wounds. I began at his head, and slowly made my way down to his arms. I patted down both limbs, checking my gloves constantly for signs of blood, and then worked my way down his torso and towards his groin. I carefully wedged my fingers under areas of the back, and then down the legs.

With the initial examination completed, I went back to the leg and tried to help with the swelling. There was no ice around to cool it off, so I used the next best thing. My hands firmly wrapped around the appendage helping to lower the temperature.

The ambulance finally pulled up, and immediately came over with the gurney and larger splints to aid with transportation of the casualty. I recognized the men, and moved out-of-the-way while they took over the scene and made the young male ready for travel.

Looking to the EMT I enquired, "Would you mind if I ride with you to the hospital?" They nodded in agreement, and I jumped into the back with the casualty. When offered a seat I shook my head and indicated that I was fine. They didn't seem too enthused with the idea. In a rather rude tone they informed me, "We can't take off unless you buckle in Doc, as you aren't one of the crew." With a slow nod of my head I flipped down one of the hardened plastic seats, and attempted to squat over it like I had with the Mercedes. Unfortunately, these needed weight on them to stay in their downward position.

Venom would be streaming from my eyes long before we got to the hospital if I sat as required. I had to accept a small hit to my ego as my hands moved under my bum and I positioned myself over them. If I was sitting on a frozen bleacher in the middle of winter, then this might have looked quite natural. Despite the hands, the pain was still quite vivid, but at least it was tolerable while I clenched my teeth.

The ambulance was unbelievably rough, not much different from riding with Emmett in his Jeep. I couldn't prevent the odd grunt or hiss from passing my lips at the many bumps and potholes we hit. After a while I began to believe it was deliberately done, but that was likely my imagination. The EMT sitting with me in the back began to chuckle as he asked, "played with the missus a little too roughly, or she with you? Not that I can blame you, that wife of yours is a looker."

"Horseback riding," I quickly muttered with a smirk to the man's comments. A grin is given him as I added, "Though your suggestion might be something to bring up to my wife in the future."


	7. The Hospital

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer** **owns Twilight, **and all the characters**. **

**WARNING: **Will contain corporal punishment/Disciplinary spanking of adult vampires in other chapters. Please don't read if you find such things offensive.

* * *

**The Hospital**

_**Friday, July 08, 2011**_

Thankfully the hospital came into view, and we rushed into the emergency room. Nurse Jackie was there awaiting the ambulance. I climbed out, and waited beside her for the EMT to finish up and sign the patient transfer papers with Dr. Snow. The technician I rode with thumbed to me while speaking to Jackie and teased, "watch that one. Looks like a little rough play gone too far."

Nurse Jackie smirked at the comments, and turned to me with a wink as she said, " come see me if you're looking for pointers."

I coughed lightly, as if I had to clear my throat while the two conspirators laughed at my expense. Another one of the many times it pleases me at our inability to blush. After the compulsory small talk that humans tend to engage in, I excused myself and headed for my office to get some paperwork done and to gather the forms for today's rounds.

I stopped on the way to get my mail, and folded it under my arm. A familiar scent wafted from the direction of my office causing me to quicken my step. I walked into the hall, and entered my office to find my wife inside sitting at my desk. I smiled warmly to her in greeting, "Esme, this is an unexpected surprise."

"Yes, I imagine that it would be a surprise," Esme said with a sad smile. "Don't worry Carlisle, everything is fine at home. I just came to see how you were doing, and I couldn't help but to hear the comments from the emergency room."

"Oh," I mentioned as if having no idea what she was talking about. I had work to do, and no time for such silliness. "Esme, I'm rather busy at the moment. I just arrived at the hospital an hour later than normal, and as you can see I have a lot to do. I assure you that I'm fine, and there is no need to concern yourself." I turned to her with a warm smile. Flipping my stethoscope over my shoulder I enquired suggestively, "Unless you were here to play Doctor, which could be fun." Taking down one of the large wooden tongue presses I walked over to her and said, "Open wide Mrs. Cullen."

"Do you plan to see Jackie for some pointers," Esme enquired getting directly to the point.

Thankfully I hadn't yet opened the blinds to my office, so there was no need to shut them now. I took the papers to the desk, and kneeled before it as I filled them out with vampire speed. My wife looked on for the thirty seconds or so it took me to complete them all. "Esme," I began," please don't be concerned with it. I'd rather just have the thing dropped, ok?" With a motion to the papers I admit, "That should buy us about an hour."

"Carlisle," she began with a bit of hurt in her voice," are you trying to brush me off?"

Turning quickly to her with a shake of my head I expressed, " no, never that Esme."

With a pursing of her lips Esme asked, "How often do you use your abilities in this way?" She rose to stand by me, and glanced around the office as she mentioned, "there are so many cameras today. Security is all over the place, and the newer cameras are quiet enough for even us to have a hard time detecting them. "

My hands moved to her face as my palms gently rested on the underside of her cheek with my fingers by her ears. "Only today, I normally always fill them out properly," I tried to reassure her. Ever so gently I guided her to me. She lifted her chin and gently brushed her lips against mine, while I pulled her in for a much deeper kiss. "Esme, you are so perfect. Thank-you for coming to make sure I was alright. You needn't worry over me like that. I really am quite fine," I mentioned softly with another kiss. With a wry grin I reminded her, "I'm a Doctor, I assure you everything is good."

Esme rolled her eyes at me and with an amused snort, "Don't they always say that Doctors make the worst patients?"

A predatory growl escaped my lips as I moved my hands down toward my wife's backside. "Oh, you'll pay for that Mrs Cullen," I threaten as my teeth brush against her collar-bone. My grasp tightened, pulling her closer and tighter as my face nuzzled into the gap of her neck between the shoulder and head.

My wife squeaked playfully as she pretended to push me away, "you are a bad one Dr. Cullen." Seductive growls from her are heard as her hands moved to my chest and began playing with the buttons of my shirt.

"Not going to rip it off this time," I teasingly enquired.

Esme gazed into my eyes, as if contemplating something mischievous. "Is that a challenge Carlisle," she asked with a wink.

Before I have a chance to respond, we both hear the intercom buzzing Dr. Snow back to the ER, and then a knock at my door.

My wife whispered with an impish grin, "wouldn't that have been fun to explain."

"Quite," I added as I went to the door. Standing outside was Jackie with a very small stack of forms. I motioned her inside while I took them from her. "Hmm, not to many patients today, my rounds will be fairly short. Do you know if I am needed elsewhere? "

The elderly nurse winked to my wife. In answer to my question she admitted," You'll probably be done shortly after breakfast, and then get to walk around the halls all day looking important while we nurses do all the work." A playful smirk is given as she teased me with the running joke we have about who works hardest.

Esme smiled warmly to Jackie in greeting, but sat back as we discussed hospital business.

"It is a good day when the Doctor can play," I offered to Jackie with a wink. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Thanks, but then what would I do for the rest of my shift?" She moved towards my desk and picked up the completed documents. She glanced to me with a puzzled expression and inferred, "with your wife here, I figured you'd be distracted. It's amazing how quickly you filled these in." She shook her head with a wink to me admitting, "I shouldn't be surprised, you are an amazing Doctor. Forks is lucky to have you."

A contemplative look is given to me as Esme agrees with Jackie, "Yes, he is pretty amazing."

"Thank-you Jackie how was our patient this morning with the broken leg," I enquired with genuine interest.

The elderly Asian had an expression of relief on her face as she admitted, "that's why I came to see you. Dr. Cullen, if you hadn't stopped this morning that young man would have died. "

A quick glance is given to the forms while I planned out the order for my visitations. Turning my attention back to Jackie I offered her a fond smile and said "I appreciate how you always take care of me. "

"Nah, don't mention it. You keep talking like that and your wife is going to think we are doing something behind her back. Heck, that might even earn you more punishment," Jackie teased the young couple, but it is obvious she didn't believe a word of it as she headed out laughing at the absurd comments made by the EMT. She closed the door softly behind her.

I finished with the organization of the forms and placed them neatly on a pile by the door, and then I returned my attention back to Esme. "I assumed it would be a light day, as I discharged a few patients yesterday. The only ones left are on the children's ward, and they always love visitors."

"Carlisle, you are not having a good day," Esme said sounding rather worried. "I heard the comments that the EMT made," she added sadly. "Carlisle, why are you pretending? I am stronger than you think, please let me in."

I took in a deep breath of unneeded air in preparation to discuss my wife's concerns, dear; you have no reason to worry about me." An impish grin was given my wife as I moved my hands into place to protect my backside and teased, "I think you proved that last night. The message was loud and clear."

"If it was so clear, then why have you potentially exposed us this morning," Esme asked me out of concern. "Carlisle, you are usually so careful."

"I really don't wish to speak of this here." I pinched the bridge of my nose and stood in silent contemplation. After a few moments I returned my attention back to my wife, "Esme, they are starting to talk. I have written my resignation using a new position in Britain as my excuse. Doing that paperwork today was careless, but no harm will come of it."

Esme took a seat in the large leather chair behind my desk, and reclined into a comfortable position. I smirked to her knowing only too well that I wouldn't be doing that anytime soon. She paused a moment and then uttered in a whisper humans would be unable to hear, "Carlisle, we need to speak with Jacob and Billy Black. Renesmee is really fond of Jacob. I don't fully understand the imprint, but I suspect it would cause both a great deal of pain if separated."

I nodded my head slowly while flipping a form over to scan the backside of it. "Yeah," I muttered absently with an equally low voice, "We need to discuss it with them. Leaving Renesmee here is out of the question, I believe the entire family would rebel against that. Jacob could come with us, but I worry for the safety of his people. Without us they become as they were, but are now in danger due to actions of the Volturi. They need us there to keep up their abilities, at least until Renesmee and Jacob unite. The only real thing I can think of is to move with them, and serve their community. They would know what to expect of our ages, and we could work together to protect them and the people of Forks from the threats that have recently been awakened. They could also use an experienced Doctor who understands their particular needs."

"Edward would love that," Esme chortled and lowered her voice once more, "I agree with you Carlisle, it isn't easy. We do have to decide quickly. If we did that, then our children could move to college with more appropriate ages. They would like a break from high school."

I nodded my head in agreement as I motioned to the door, "it is time to start my rounds. Would you like to join me and visit with the children? They love visitors."


	8. The Children's Ward

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer** **owns Twilight, **and all the characters**.**

**WARNING: **Will contain corporal punishment/Disciplinary spanking of adult vampires in other chapters. Please don't read if you find such things offensive**.**

* * *

**The Children's Ward**

_**Friday, July 08, 2011**_

We walked to the bed of a twelve-year-old brunette girl who faked being asleep. She had the knack of it pretty well, and might have fooled me had I been a human. Her respiration and the sudden increase in her heartbeat alerted me that she was aware of my presence. Her heartbeat always sped up when I approached. "Rebecca, I'd like you to meet my wife," I said pleasantly to the girl.

One eye opened, and Rebecca glared up at me as she accused, "You woke me up Dr. Cullen. That wasn't nice."

Esme moved to the child's bed and gently sat on the edge, her hand began absently stroking the girl's hair as she added, "I know you weren't sleeping little one. I have seven children at home, and they do that to me too. Is something wrong?"

Rebecca smirked as she said, "did you smell breakfast?" She wrinkled her nose, brought her hands to her neck, and pretended to wretch. "Scrambled eggs and white pudding and it stunk! It was so disgusting. If I'm asleep, then I don't have to eat it."

A wrinkle of my nose at the girl's statement, and in a hushed stage whisper, "I agree with you there. That looked repulsive. What do you think that white stuff was?" A wink given my Esme as I continued, "think it would have tasted better with chocolate sprinkles?"

My wife looked to the girl with fondness in her eyes, and shook her head sadly at the admittance, "chocolate sprinkles don't always work. Do you remember what Renesmee did when you put them on the mashed potatoes?"

A squeal of laughter erupted from Rebecca as she stared up to Esme and exclaimed, "Gross! No way I'd eat that. That is disgusting. Chocolate sprinkles go on ice-cream." She looked up to me and with a persuasive voice suggested, "If you found some ice-cream, I can show you."

"Not at this time in the morning," I playfully scolded, "I'll ask the kitchen tonight, and see what we can come up with."

Esme turned her head from the girl and whispered below human hearing, "any chance the girl and I could take off for a few hours to eat, shop, and catch a movie at the matinée this afternoon?"

With an equally quiet voice, I confirmed, "yes."

I stood back fondly and watched my wife interact with the child. There was nothing actually wrong with the girl, but child protection services brought her here for a few days until they were able to find another placement for her. The hospital isn't the cheapest foster home, but it is better than the juvenile detention centers that often house older children with no other place to go. It is not an enviable life those children have. It is bad enough they must live within the system, but to spend time in prison with criminals due to not having a family is a repulsive notion. The Forks community know how many children my wife and I have fostered or adopted. They have all grown, and my suspicion is that they are hoping we will open our doors to another foster child. If only it were that simple.

"Well now," Esme exclaimed to the girl as she sat on the side of the bed placing herself between the child and me. A hand went up against the side of her mouth closest to me and hid her lips from my view. In a conspiratorial stage whisper, she asked of the girl, "Think we can convince the Doctor to let us get some ice-cream, go shopping, and have some fun away from the hospital?"

Rebecca's eyes lit up at the suggestion and turned her head to me, and then back to Esme while she imitated her with the hand over the mouth trick, "Yes! You ask him. He can't say no to you, please," she pleaded in a very quiet whisper. "He won't get mad at you. We can get ice-cream!"

The mirth left my eyes, as I now fully understood the reason for the girl's rapid heartbeat at my approach. She was not comfortable around me, and now I realized it as a fear of men and not just doctors. I smiled warmly to the two conspirators. My wife's eyes indicated that she noticed the same thing. No wonder Rebecca came to the attention of child protection services.

"Ok, I'll ask him," Esme stage whispered back to the girl before she turned her attention to me with an overly exaggerated smile. "What say you Carlisle; think she can leave the hospital for the day. A trip to Port Angeles sounds good, and possibly a matinée if they have an appropriate show."

"That sounds like fun," I admitted. "I'll go speak with Nurse Jackie and come back with the paperwork you need to fill out. The permission isn't mine to give, but I'm sure we can make the arrangements." I waved to the two women and went to speak with Jackie.

I stopped at the door to the staff men's room, and swiped my card. Not that I ever needed to use the facilities, but with them tracking these cards it becomes another of the many things I must do to appear human. I checked the mirror and noticed my hair was a little messy from the accident. It was nothing my fingers could not fix easily enough. Having spent sufficient enough time in the area allowed me to activate the flushing mechanism at the urinal, wash my hands, and head out looking like any other human. Restrooms are one of the most inconvenient and filthy necessary diversions from my day. I do not miss that part about being human.

Jackie walked by as I was stepping out, and I attained her attention with a quick raise of my arm, "Jackie, a moment of your time?"

"Finished with your rounds already," Jackie asked with a grin as she looked over my shoulder, "what do you need Dr. Cullen?"

I smirked at the implied question and offered, "My wife would like to take Rebecca out shopping and to do girl things. Is this something you could arrange for us?"

"Oh sure thing," Jackie added with a flourish in my direction, "Are you two thinking of taking her home? I know the woman at social services has her eye on you. She saw you talking with Edward one day and started asking questions after finding out he was your son. You better believe I told her about all the children you took in and how great they grew up. You two did a fantastic job with them. Don't be surprised if she asks you about Rebecca."

A hand went up to rub at my chin, as if in contemplation. "That explains a lot," I admitted with an impish grin. "Thank-you Jackie, I'll make sure Esme and Rebecca know to expect you."

Cheerful laughter greeted my return to the children's ward. I stood at the entryway and watched in relief as Esme and Rebecca chattered away to one another. They looked so relaxed with one another, and I knew then that this was exactly what the two women needed. Esme looked so happy. She offered me a quick kiss and a hug before they ran off to my Mercedes for a day of fun. What could possibly go wrong?


	9. Explorer Mike

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer** **owns Twilight, **and all the characters**.**

**WARNING: **Will contain corporal punishment/Disciplinary spanking of adult vampires in other chapters. Please don't read if you find such things offensive**.**

* * *

**Explorer Mike**

_**Friday, July 08, 2011**_

The rest of the morning went quickly, as I continued to visit patients and finished most of my rounds. I had one more to go and thought back to my dear wife. I was glad to see her and Rebecca spend the day together for many reasons. Rebecca needed the company, and my wife needed to get away. I do not mean that harshly, but Esme would have stayed in the hospital and fretted the entire day. How could I help her when she was in hyper alert mode to any sign of discomfort? I would be unable to complete anything, and after Jackie informed her of my light day, I knew she would use all of her womanly wiles to get me home.

Jackie nearly ran into me, as she rushed around the corner. I heard her coming and assumed my standing still would prevent her running into me, but she was in a frantic state. I held out my arms to her, and caught her with a hand upon each shoulder as she nearly ran into me. "Jackie, slow down. What is the problem?"

"Explorer Mike, we can't find him anywhere! His parents are frantic, and we are tearing the children's ward apart looking for him," the elderly Asian nurse informed me. "Dr. Cullen, if we can't find him, you don't suppose..."

Her heartbeat raced rapidly. "Jackie," I mentioned quietly so that she would have to slightly strain to hear me. This I find works well with some people, as it forces them to focus on my voice instead of their current crisis. "I was on my way to speak with Michael. This is not the first time the little adventurer has taken off on an escapade. I'll see if I can find him." Her heartbeat was beating frantically, and she needed to slow down. With a motion of my hand, I point to the security area and instructed, "Speak with the guards. You need to look at all the footage for the doors, and see if the child has left the hospital. They will be able to help you with that, and that will help us get a better idea of where to look."

Jackie clucked in annoyance as she glanced back down to the children's area and muttered, "Just when you think it'll be an easy day." After the teasing she gave me this morning, I could not help but to give a cocky little smirk at her words. Maybe I should not have been so openly cheeky, but that earned me a huff as she moved down the hall muttering to herself, "Discharge won't come anytime too soon for that child." I forced myself to turn from her, or she would see my amused grin.

With a rub to my chin, I tried to recall the last conversation I had with the youth. He is a boy around ten years of age who came in unconscious due to illness. He is nearly recovered. The past week has been difficult for him, as there are so many things for a ten-year-old boy to do, and none of them requires a bed. Sudden realization dawned on me as I recalled a conversation had with him yesterday morning.

My pace quickened, and with a hurried step, I moved toward the stairwell leading into the basement. Mike had been curious about the hospital, so I took him on a tour. He saw the maintenance tunnels in the basement, and became rather interested in them. It amused me at the time, but then yesterday he told me this story of pirate treasure and caves. Those tunnels certainly would look like a cave to a boy, and who knows what kind of trouble he could get into down there.

I started to fumble about looking for a light switch, as any human would need to. I did not need illumination, as I could see well enough without it. The brightly lit lights confirmed my earlier fears. The boy did go downstairs. My choices at this point were to go back and get help, or head down the stairs myself and find the boy. It is quicker for me to find him myself, as the many beats from the other human hearts would make it harder to find his. It seemed the best plan.

Our restorative ability is a tremendous asset; I began to realize walking down the stairs. Thankfully, vampire healing reduced the sting caused by the material of my trousers rubbing against the injury. I had not given it much thought, until I started to descend the stairs and felt my backside throbbing with the pain from the new movement. At the bottom of the stairway, I noticed a recently discarded toy truck. Unlike most other things in this area, it lacked any sign of dust.

I noticed the feint sound of a heartbeat, but something was wrong. It was beating frantically, alarming me that the boy was in a state of fright. I had to find him quickly. I walked at a rapid human pace down the tunnels until I discovered one with fewer signs of dust. In fact, it looked rather clean and very much like the hospital upstairs. With a quick glance, I realized the morgue was nearby. I have to find that boy!

What is it with boys these days? Was I like that too, or just my sons and this little one? Why do they not listen to their own common sense? A morgue is no place to play, and I could only hope it was now empty. I rounded the corner, and stopped a moment to listen for the heartbeat. My own heart would have leapt if it could, as I realized he was hiding behind a gurney in the corridor.

"Michael, are you down here," I calmly called out to the boy... "Mike, call out if you can hear me." I waited a few moments and heard a very quiet giggle. I am not sure if a human could pick that up, so I ignored it for now and continued calling out. This was actually rather amusing, and one of the better parts of my day. Ever so slowly, I walked past the gurney and called once more, "Explorer Mike, are you down here?"

A loud giggle erupted, as Mike jumped from behind the gurney shouting, "BOOO!" The gurney pushed out from where he stood at a rapid pace. The bed only inches behind me at the time now plowed hard into my backside causing untold amounts of pain as the fires rekindled. I made a sound much like a hissing and shriek together, and leapt forward with the force of the blow. My hands flew to my sides. I squeezed my eyes tightly hissing through my teeth. My jaw clenched as I tried to regain control of my composure.

The boy's eyes widened fearfully at my reaction. He turned promptly toward the morgue and ran with his hand outstretched reaching for the door. His heart beat frantically, and again I found myself scaring little children. My step hastened to catch him allowing me to place a hand on the door keeping it closed. "Young Explorer, why do you wish to go into that room," I requested of him. The volume of my voice dropped, much as I did with Jackie in trying to get this child's attention.

The little red-headed imp turned to me with a dimpled smile. His green eyes reflected a spark of mischief when he enquired, "You're not mad at me?"

A smile came easily to my lips, as I stood before the boy with my right hand clasped loosely over my left wrist. I shook my head in the negative and mentioned, "No, I am not mad. You really scared me though."

A proud grin crossed the boy's features as he giggled out, "Yeah, I really got you good!" He started laughing once more and practically shouted, "You scream like a girl. Dr. Scaredy Pants!" The boy laughed loudly as he started to imitate my movements from his vantage point. His arms shot down each side of his body, and at the wrist the hands moved out flapping about as if doing a bird dance or duck imitation. He bobbed at his knees and did a loudly exaggerated hissy screech. "You were so scared!"

I looked offended saying, "I don't screech." My arms folded over my chest as I continued to look down to the boy. His laughter rolled off the walls, and echoed loudly down the hall. It came as no surprise to hear a number of footfalls on the steps behind us. I waited for them while continuing my conversation with the boy.

"Do too!" he shouted loudly with another loud burst of laughter. "You do Screech!"

"Do not," I insisted with an amused smirk.

"Do too, Do Too!" He shouted loudly, and once more went into imitation of my fright. Now however he had an audience as Jackie heard the giggles from the security room and came down with one of our guards. They stood and laughed as the boy described my actions, complete with even louder shrieks and shrill squeals to go with the dance. Mike turned to Jackie and quickly filled her in, "I hid there, and jumped out and went Boo!" His explanation cut short due to giggling, and then he continued, "Dr. Scaredy pants jumped so high, and he screamed, and he was so scared!"

Rolling my eyes, I looked to the boy and claimed with a grin, "Did not!"

"I believe he screeched," Jackie stage whispered to the little boy. Show us what he did again.

"Liar! You did too," Michael laughed at my expense, and showed everyone once more, how I jumped in freight and screamed. His screeching became even louder than the last telling of the story.

"Jackie, you are encouraging him," I added with a feigned expression of hurt.

She smiled innocently to me and with a motion to the room we stood near added, "Dr. Cullen, your miracles won't work down here. His parents are frantically searching the parking lot, and we need to get him upstairs quickly." While she spoke, the grandmother instinct in her knew to snag the boy's hand so that she could bring him upstairs.

I nodded firmly to Jackie with the admittance, "I have seen what I needed for his examination. I would like to get a read of his vitals. Please check them for me, and I will sign the discharge papers. I believe he is well enough to go home."

Jackie's look to me was almost one of worship, causing me to smile fondly at the woman. "Dr. Cullen, I am sure this information will please the parents. I'll work on that immediately," she added tugging the boy behind her towards the stairs.

"Did Too!" Mike yelled one last time before he vanished upstairs with the nurse.

The security guard took in a deep breath and smirked to me as he admitted, "Don't much like it down here myself. Can't blame you for being afraid Doc."

A grin was given the man in admittance, "it is quite different here than upstairs. I have spent too much time down here already, and need to return to my duties." I nodded to the man by way of excusing myself, and made my way upstairs where another familiar scent greeted me. Alice, I wondered curiously. Why would she be here? I followed the trail of her scent to my office, and found her leaning against the door.

"Dad," Alice called out in urgency, "we need to talk. Can we go into your office?"

My left brow rose curiously to her. Alice shot me a look of dismay as I tugged the keys from my trouser pocket. No doubt, I will be getting another lecture about fashion and key placement. I unlocked the door and held it open for Alice to enter first. She brushed past me quickly. After locking the door, I turned to my daughter and asked, "What is wrong?"

"I had a vision, Dad you need to find mom right away," Alice explained hurriedly. She looked rather nervous, and fidgeted with the hem of her sweater as she spoke.

"Alice, what is this about," I demanded to know. I spoke in hardly a whisper and with a calming tone to aid her. Something was bothering my daughter, and I wanted to know what. I crossed my hands at my waist, as I listened to her with interest.

"Dad," Alice began quietly at a volume below human hearing abilities, "mom and a little girl are in trouble." She paused a moment, and then moved to my side as she admitted, "a man finds them and ..." she hesitated, almost not knowing how to continue.

My brows shot up at hearing this part of the story, "What? How is that possible? Alice, do you know when, and where they are?" I demanded calmly. With Alice, one must stay calm, or she becomes too nervous.

A knock sounded at the door as I called out, "Come in Jackie." Turning to Alice I motion to the black medical bag sitting on the shelf, and then to a file cabinet in the corner of the office. "Fill that bag with supplies from the bottom drawer," I instruct. "This will just take a moment."

Jackie walked in with the requested information, and the discharge papers typed and ready to go. I nodded to her, and checked the vitals before I signed the release a few seconds later. "Jackie, I have a family emergency and must leave immediately."

"I'll let the administration know, don't worry about a thing Dr. Cullen. Is there anything you need to have covered?" It was no surprise to her when I shook my head in the negative, at which she turned and headed out.

Alice's anxiety rose to tremendous levels while waiting for my two-minute exchange with Jackie to end. I glanced into the medical bag she handed me, and nodded in approval. I grabbed it, and headed out of the office at a brisk speed. Alice quickly followed, and led me to her car. "Come this way Dad, I parked over here," she informed me.

I followed her to the lot at a quick pace for a human, but nothing exceptional. "Alice, why have you not informed the police? "

My daughter glanced to me quickly while jumping into her car and explained, "what could I tell them? I thought of a bomb threat," but even that didn't change the outcome.

A nod of my head given my daughter in understanding. We could run and be there in less than a minute, but we cannot do so as it would we would have to slow down around civilized areas and that would take a great deal of time to run at human pace.

Alice nibbled nervously on her bottom lip as she slowly left the city limits. A sideways glance to me, and a huff at her yellow Porsche's speedometer was just one of the many reasons I knew my children sped when I was not in the car. "Dad, if we don't get there on time..."

"Alice, please tell me what you saw," I pleaded and gazed at the speedometer myself. Against my better judgement I relented and said," do what you need to get us there quickly."


	10. The Arrest

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer** owns Twilight, and all the characters.

**WARNING: **Will contain corporal punishment/Disciplinary spanking of adult vampires in other chapters. Please do not read if you find such things offensive.

* * *

**The Arrest**

_**Friday, July 08, 2011**_

Alice tightened her grip on the black leather steering wheel of her yellow Porsche, and glanced to me in disbelief. She maintained the same legal speed for a moment, and then back to me for confirmation. I turned my head, and averted my gaze in answer. Tires squealed and her car lurched ahead as she commanded, "Hold on!"

The car screamed down the rural highway going well over double the speed limit. The Porsche handled corners very nicely, but the road had rocks and grit splashed on the asphalt from the gravel paths that crossed over. It was against my better judgement to continue, but my mate was in trouble. I had to protect my Esme. Alice's expression had me worried. She was fretting and looked very nervous. "Alice," I once more asked her, "what happened in your vision."

She glanced to me briefly with a shake of her head. "Dad, it is bad. Mom and a girl with brunette hair came out of the show, and a man had a gun. He had greasy long black hair, a leather biker vest, and a pair of ratty old jeans with grease stains." Her eyes darkened, and if possible, the car sped up a little faster. She chewed at her lower lip nervously as she explained, "shots ring out, and the girl dies. Mother, mom, she ... she turns her."

I sat upright and breathed in deeply as I focused my attention on the road ahead. "Get us there quickly Alice; I don't care how fast you go." An immortal child is not acceptable. Vampire babies meant death, but the age of twelve is still too young. I must save Esme from that anguish. "I cannot imagine the amount of pain Esme was in to consider turning the girl."

Alice took the next corner too quickly, and the car veered up on two wheels. I gripped the panic bar tightly, and held on in hopes of Alice getting the car back in control. My daughter easily steered the car and used the advance speed and shape of the Porsche to land softly, as if it were little more than a plane coming in for a landing. "Oh yeah, did you see that one?" she whooped delightedly with a sense of accomplishment. "Edward is never going to believe this," she gloated with a glance to me.

"Alice, it seems you are quite experienced with this type of driving," I observed curiously. "There is no need for you to brag about this to your siblings. It is not something I wish to see them copy."

"Yeah, you're right Dad," Alice mentioned a little too quickly.

My gaze snapped to her, and I focused on my daughter in contemplation. "Alice, it would displease me to discover my children driving at high speeds on a regular basis," I scolded lightly"; I suggest you not test me on this." The sign for Port Angeles came into view, and out again rapidly. "Alice, slow down!"

"We can't Dad, at least not yet," she said guiltily as a hand brushed through her black spiky hair. She drove another block before slowing to a normal speed. The show gets out in a little more than fifteen minutes, but we should arrive easily in five.

My hand hovered over the seatbelt release button in anticipation of a quick exit once we arrived.

Alice sucked in her lower lip, and bit down on it nervously as she admitted, " they are safe now, Dad. We don't have to worry about them anymore." My earlier suspicions returned, as something was not quite right with what she had told me, and now everything is all right without us having done a thing? I looked to her with an enquiring eye. "Dad," she began to explain, but had no need to finish.

The theater came into view ahead of us, and from behind, I heard the ominous sound of a police siren. Another one joined, and both cars had their lights on as they slowed behind ours. A third one joined them. Turning to my daughter, I enquired in a controlled voice, "What else did you neglect to tell me?"

Alice turned from me and focused intently on the theatre, her teeth gritted tightly. The little sports car slowed, and then jumped the curb as she pulled to a stop on the sidewalk before the theater. Turning to me she rapidly explained, "This was the only way we could stop my vision," she explained. "I had to attract attention from the police, and that is why I couldn't slow down and had to fly through the radar. No matter what decision I made, the end of my vision was always the same. This was the only way," she eagerly tried to convince me.

"You didn't think to tell me this earlier," I chastised lightly.

"I thought you might say no," Alice admitted. "Dad, this was the only way."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, as I tried to gather my thoughts. "Alice, did it ever occur to you that I might have thought of an alternative you hadn't considered?" I watched while the police pulled out their guns, and approached our car.

"Put your hands on your head," the officer shouted to us. I glanced to the movie theatre we practically parked in, and knew people would be looking into our car on their way out. Obediently I placed both hands on my head, and saw Alice doing the same thing. A barrel-chested man standing slightly over six feet in height approached the car on the driver's side. A pudgy hand chapped on the backside gripped the door through the window slot, as he bent down to peer into the car. The man glared at Alice, and then me, as he demanded, "Get out of the vehicle now! Keep your hands where I can see them. "

Alice muttered loudly enough for me to hear, as she obediently followed the officer's instructions, "Give my regards to Mom."

Alice hopped out of the car quickly, and smiled nervously to the officer in a flirtatious way. "I'm real sorry, but this is an emergency!"

I pulled out of the car myself, and glanced to Alice as she attempted to explain her reasoning for the speed. "I am Doctor Carlisle Cullen; we are in need of your help."

The gruff police officer stared at me, and snorted. "Doctor, you should know better than to put everyone's life at risk with the speeds you two were going," he said accusingly, "What are you, twenty-five at most? Is this what you tell all the women?" Two other officers snickered as they approached me from behind, one on either side. I felt two pairs of hands, one placed on each shoulder, and knew what to expect. When they applied pressure, I moved in the direction they shoved me and found myself face first, bent over the hood of the car. My arms were forcibly jerked behind my back and cuffs slapped on my wrists.

I attempted to lift my head to see Alice, but I placed no resistances as they slammed it back down onto the hood of the car. "Probably stolen," I heard someone say behind me. I heard eeps, and the odd sound from Alice, but she had the wisdom not to speak. "Officer, I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen of Forks Community Hospital. We urgently ask your assistance in helping my wife, and a child patient she is with named Rebecca."

"Rebecca," one of the officers beside me enquired. He looked to me curiously, as if knowing something. "Hold up, this guy might be legitimate." The officers permitted me to stand, although my hands remained cuffed behind my back. With my chin, I motioned to the pocket with my hospital ID, and the officer removed and read it. "Yeah, he is legit, but what has all this to do with Rebecca and the speed you guys drove at?"

"Dr. Cullen, I am arresting you for being an active participant in a high-speed police chase. Your daughter drove at considerable speeds, an act that you seemed to condone." The gruff cop proceeded, despite the words of the other. His brow lifted as he gazed at me accusingly. He refrained from allowing me to answer the other officer's questions, and proceeded to read me my Miranda rights. I glanced to where Alice was, and saw them shove her towards the back of a squad car.

Alice cooperated fully with the police, and I watched helplessly as they loaded her into the car. She offered me an apologetic look, and then dove into the backseat almost eagerly. Before the door closed, I heard her mutter for my ears only, "Good luck with Mom."

"Are the cuffs really necessary?" I enquired of the officer with exasperation, as I motioned to my bound arms.

A loud bang caught my attention. The theatre doors burst open slamming against the old tin doorstop noisily. I rose to my full height, and gazed to the crowd of onlookers in the attempt to appear casual. It was not a proud moment, as I hoped the cuffs went unnoticed. I surveyed the crowd of people in the hopes of finding the man Alice described before it was too late.

The man intent on hurting Rebecca did not care who was there, as he stuck to his mission. He had little concern for the police. He moved with determination toward the crowd of people exiting the theater, and reached into his pocket for something. "Over there," I mentioned to the officer who seemed to know of Rebecca. "Officer, there is the guy my wife said was following her and the girl. He frightened her, so they ran inside." I explained with my eyes staring directly at him. "He is the one with the straight black hair, the biker vest, and jeans." He turned in the direction I gazed, and motioned over to his partner. One of the officers approached the man from behind, and another merged with the crowd of parents awaiting their children.

The greasy haired fellow withdrew a black revolver from his pocket, and pushed against the crowds of people intent on finding his mark. One officer forcibly grabbed and restrained his gun hand, while the other threw him against the outside wall of the theatre. A struggle ensued, an officer became injured, and the suspect groaned loudly as he fell to his knees. The officer restraining the gun hand pried the device from the other's fingers, and carefully handed it to a third officer who joined them in the struggle. I now only had one of the four remaining officers at my side, but stayed where I was despite how easily I could have escaped.

I watched curiously, as they searched him while he lay prone on the sidewalk, and happened to notice the glances from the theater goers as they looked from the man on the ground to the tall man in tailored clothes standing beside a luxury car with his hands cuffed behind his back. It was not one of my better moments. I could detect Esme's scent, but it was not entirely fresh, so I knew I had not missed her.

The man once again became the subject of my scorn He cared so little for anyone else that he willingly took it upon himself to kill Rebecca and anyone who got in the way. My nostrils flared in anger as I contemplated Esme's anguish. This selfish little man was undeserving of the child. I have seen many people like Rebecca go through the hospital doors, and it is never the patient's fault. Nobody deserves that kind of treatment. The more I thought of it, the angrier I became, but I forced myself to stay calm. It is not my place to decide his sentence, but death would be too good for him.

The familiar scent of Esme brought a tremendous sensation of joy to my heart. I gazed in her direction until my eyes located her. A sheepish smile given my wife, as she stared to her daughter's Porsche parked on the sidewalk, and then to me. Did she see her loving husband standing majestically in a casual posture with his hands behind his back, or did she stare at a foolish male in tailored clothing cuffed beside his illegally parked car. I hoped it was the first. Either way, I was about to find out.

My eyes fell to Rebecca, and to my surprise, she did not seem overly concerned by the commotion around her. She looked no more curious than anyone else in the crowd. Rebecca shouted once she recognized me, "Dr. Cullen!" Her arm waved high over her head in a motion that pointed me out to the assembled crowd. If I had hoped for anonymity, that was no longer a possibility.

I did not have much time to dwell on the matter. "Carlisle," Esme asked curiously, as her eyes went from the police vehicles to Alice's car. "What is going on here, where is Alice?" She walked around the car to make sure nothing was amiss there, unless that excludes sidewalk parking and surrounded by police cars

"Why did you park on the sidewalk Dr. Cullen," Rebecca enquired curiously. Before I had a chance to answer, the young girl noticed my handcuffs. Her eyes grew wide as she stared to me, and then to the police dragging off the man, and back to me. "Did you get arrested? Are you going to jail? Do those cuffs hurt?"

"Cuffs," Esme muttered curiously with a glance to my hands, "where is Alice?" she promptly demanded once more.

"That is a long story," I mentioned for Esme's sake. Turning back to Rebecca I attempted to answer her questions with, "yes, I am under arrest." That last question was a bit harder to answer, so I explained, "they do not hurt, but are rather uncomfortable." Turning back to my wife I explained, "Alice left in the squad car after her arrest."

"WHAT?!" My wife's expression was one of shock, but I knew the confusion, worry and anger was not far off.

I averted my gaze now to the police, as they loaded the man into the car. Another patrol unit arrived, but this one had a female passenger in the backseat. "I do not wish to discuss this," I pleaded lightly to my wife, wishing the matter to drop for now. Esme's eyes darkened in response.

The woman approached us quickly, her focus on Rebecca. Her hands went to Rebecca's shoulders, and said "Kayla, they found you. You must trust me little one. We have to find another hiding place, as this is no longer safe." She reached out for my hand, but pulled back when she noticed the cuffs. "My name is Karen, and I wanted to thank-you for saving her life. You should be commended, and I will make sure the station knows exactly what you did for us today."

"My stuff!" Rebecca, or is it Kayla screamed to the woman, and then flung herself against Esme. "We went shopping, and I got clothes, and toys, and lots of stuff. Please, can I get them? Please, I don't want to leave them!"

Esme's expression relaxed somewhat, as we both began to understand a little more of the situation. Without hesitation, she gently pulled from Rebecca's grasp and mentioned, "I'll get the stuff." Before the other woman had, a chance to say no, my wife had taken off in the direction of the parking lot. She returned carrying many bags bundles, and a few unwrapped items.

"Is there anything you didn't buy," Karen remarked with amusement. She held her hand out to Rebecca claiming, "Kayla, others may also be in the area, we have to leave immediately." Not another word, as she whisked the girl into the police car. Esme was quick, and promptly filled the space the officer indicated with all the stuff they purchased. She and I stood together, as we watched the squad car pull away.

One officer approached the onlookers, and began taking witness statements. The other approached us with a puzzled expression crossing his features. "My only guess is witness protection, but I hadn't heard anything of the sort. They don't always tell us these things," he explained in a friendly way. The key to the cuffs held in one hand as he mentioned, "I apologize for the handcuffs. I do not know how you knew the little girl was in trouble, but it seems you did us a favour. I'll remove the handcuffs for now, but I will need you to come to the station and make a statement."

"That's it," I enquired curiously having expected much worse.

"I don't expect trouble from you, and we have your daughter. Come to the station in a few hours to pick her up and we can get your statement then. I will be back by that time, and will look for you. He gazed first to Esme, and then to me as he admitted, "due to the extenuating circumstances, we won't press charges against you Doctor Cullen."

I offered the man a small smile, and pivoted slightly to aid him in removing my handcuffs. Once released, I managed the obligatory rubbing at my wrists action I have seen in so many movies. A glance to Esme informed me that she appeared calm, but I knew better. Returning my attention to the officer I enquired, "will the charges against my daughter be dropped as well?"

"That isn't my decision to make," the officer replied. "I suspect the woman you spoke with will have informed the station of the extenuating circumstances, but what you two did was extremely dangerous. We are impounding the car, so grab what you need from it, but you cannot take the car itself."

"Thank-you," I offered the man as Esme made her way to the trunk and rooted around in it. She pulled out a couple of parcels Alice had purchased, and I removed the ownership and personal information from the glove compartment. Once satisfied I approached the officer and mentioned, "I'll see you at the station. My wife and I will meet you in a few hours." The guy nodded his head in agreement, and I took that as my signal to leave.

"Carlisle," my wife said in exasperation once we found ourselves away from the people. "What happened today?" I glanced around the parking lot and watched as the only other car veered onto the main road leaving us alone. "Carlisle, please tell me everything. I don't know if I can handle any more surprises today." She leaned into my side, as my arm wrapped around her lovingly as if securing her in my protective grasp.

"Alice had a vision Esme, and we had some difficult choices to make. She kept seeing Rebecca gunned down by that man, and you suffered such anguish. In her visions she saw you turning the girl, so she would not die." I stopped at this time, and wrapped my other arm around her. She snuggled into my chest, and I kissed her on the top of the head as I mentioned, "we sped to town. There was no choice, we had to get here quickly and could not risk any other mode of travel. "I placed my chin on her head as I took responsibility saying, "I told her to speed up. I did not even notice the police until we were at the theatre. I assume they monitored us on satellite, and when we slowed down, they were there to meet us. You know what happened to me, and our daughter is now at the police station having gotten herself arrested. "

"Carlisle, this makes no sense," she exclaimed pulling away from my embrace. "Why didn't you guys just call me?"

"We tried, but you were out of the service area. Alice said her phone often won't work while in that theatre," I explained with an apologetic smile.

"Carlisle, you endangered Alice's life to save mine? How is this any better than what you did with Jasper the other night," my wife demanded of me to my complete surprise.

"Esme, no. It was not like that at all. How could you even jump to that conclusion? I did not want to see you in that type of anguish. Your turning of her would have endangered all of us. You know the Volturi's ruling on immortal children. "

Esme shook her head as she argued, "Carlisle, how did Alice see me turning the child if I hadn't a reason to form that decision yet? My only guess is that she knew my wish to have her as a child. That may have triggered the vision, but I would not endanger my family." She takes in a deep unneeded breath as she reminds me, "Alice's visions are not always reliable. The one where she thought Bella killed herself nearly destroyed us."

Slowly I nodded my head, as my wife was correct. "She did the same with that one as well. She acted without consulting us. She had the best intentions, but assumed full responsibility and control. She acted impetuously, as she did today." I pinched the bridge of my nose thinking of the situation, and mentally scolded myself for having permitted the natural protective instinct to dominate my reason. "Esme, you are a very wise woman."

Esme stared into my eyes and enquired, " how can they be black already, you only just fed last night?"

"If you had to endure in that car what Alice put me through, then you would understand," I admitted. "Our children have very interesting driving habits." With all jokes aside I explained, "It was a fairly stressful day, so my need doesn't surprise me."

Esme went silent in contemplation, and after a few moments looked up to me and mentioned, "we have a few hours before we can pick up Alice. I suggest we move to a more private place and continue our discussion."

"Esme," I enquired curiously, " what more is there to discuss?"

"Have you already forgotten my promise," she enquired with a chill in her voice.

Butterflies fluttered in my stomach, as I remembered it clearly, "Esme, you can't seriously mean to, Esme?"

"Get in," she said with a motion to the car.


	11. Fishing Shack - Carlisle's 2nd Atonement

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer **owns Twilight, and all the characters.

**Warning:** Spanking of an adult in this chapter, and a great deal of talking about it.

* * *

**Fishing Shack - Lessons Learned**

_**Friday, July 08, 2011**_

We drove out to the countryside when Esme turned to me and enquired, " what about that fishing hut Brett Warner mentioned? He gave you an open invite; do you still have the keys?" I glanced to my wife curiously, as my thoughts remained in a chaotic state.

"I do have the key," I offered while gazing out the window. "His friend's cabin is just ahead a couple of miles." I gave her the address and considered the situation we now faced. My thirst began to nag at me, but my wife's words kept replaying in my mind. We pulled up to the small shack while I contemplated the situation I now found myself. Nobody was around, and it looked as if it had been that way since the weekend.

Esme glanced to the seatbelt indicator panel and noticed the passenger side remained unlit. She nibbled at her lower lip in worry, and with concern in her voice enquired, "Carlisle, are you still hovering over your seat?"

With an amused roll of my eyes, I mentioned, "yes. Esme, I had forgotten how much a chastisement hurts. It was a humiliating day at work as I was always cautious, and I even lost it with witnesses to see. I never imagined myself having to go through this, especially at work. It was a nightmare. Do you realize how many people bump into you on a given day, or how often you brush against objects? The experience was a revelation, and I will discuss this with the children in the future. I don't wish to put them in that situation when being sent to school."

"I told you to stay home," Esme mentioned with the absolutely most annoying phrase a wife can ever utter. _I told you so_. "Carlisle, did you honestly think that I wouldn't know how much you were in pain? I saw how you walked this morning, and I know how hard you were fighting to hide the pain. You still are."

I rolled my eyes up to gaze above, as I thought of a way to answer my wife's questions. "It isn't that simple," I admitted with a defeated smirk. "One receives chastisement, because they did something deserving of it. Part of the issue that you must deal with is the aftereffects of the punishment. I could not see myself taking the day off, because it would feel like I had shirked some of the consequences."

My wife laughed lightly as she admitted, "you brought that on yourself." She clicked the ignition off, and removed the keys. Turning to me, she placed a comforting hand upon my leg and mentioned, "Let's go inside, I would like to speak about the events today without the children around. There is no reason for them to witness this spanking."

My jaw clenched as she said that word, as it seemed much more appropriately used on our children and not myself. The idea of another punishment today is absurd. "Esme, we should talk about this. I do not believe that such a chastisement is necessary."

"I wish that were the case Carlisle, but even now you do not seem to realize what you did. The children will know with their gifts, but if you wish we can wait to have this discussion at the house?"

That was a bad idea, and so I resolved to head inside and at least hear what my wife wanted to say. The rickety old building looked oddly familiar. The fishing shack reminded me a lot of the one my father stored his tackle in for the horses. A one room hut with rotting timber and exposed boards. It likely leaked when it rained. I expected to find bridles, saddles, old woolen blankets, brushes, and large leather horsewhips hanging about the cabin. How I hated that place. I did not mind the horses, but that shack had an odor to it much worse than anything else did on the farm. It reeked of oils, leather, and filthy animals. Dad believed idle hands were the tools of the devil, so I spent many hours in that shack oiling the leather and doing other menial tasks many more times than ever needed to keep the items in good shape.

I stole one more glance at the rickety old building and forced myself out of the car. Another memory returned of my father's shack, of a young anxious boy awaiting his father's chastisement. I did not relish those memories, and I certainly will not with these new ones either. I chanced a glance to my wife as I stood outside the car, and gazed to her curiously in contemplation.

Just a few short hours ago, she had been completely broken, and now she wanted to punish me again? This did not make any sense. I did not even deserve it. Is this her way of showing me the displeasure she feels in the way I handle the boys? Is she going to do this and force me to come up with other ways of managing my household? I had so many thoughts running through my mind, and did not focus on what Esme was saying. I heard something about nature, and beauty, but that was it. I walked up to the shack and unlocked it, holding the door for her.

I always considered us equals, although I grew in a time where men dominated the household. Even in those days, the women held the control, because it is very hard for a man to say no to the one person in the world he most wants to please. Those men who did not care for their wives were tyrants who ran their house in fear. I never desired such a relationship.

I would lay down my life for Esme, and if she felt wronged, I needed to do what I could to make it right. My thoughts became distracted as I noticed the enticing bouncing of her caramel-coloured hair upon her shoulders. It waved in the breeze, and carried with it the sweet aroma of my Esme. Her pheromones called to the animal within. I felt a compelling urge to reach out with my hand and gently run my fingers through her locks. The strands of hair were so soft and slid like silk gracefully over my skin in an almost erotic manner. My fingers emerged fully, as they bathed in the splendor of her strands. It was so soft, and supple, and the sweet fragrance so erotic.

Esme smiled to me, as I embraced her possessively. I inhaled her intoxicating scent, and kissed the top of her head in a dominating way as if to show that she was mine alone. A deep growl emanated from my chest, and I hungered for her touch. My arms wrapped tightly around her, as she snuggled into my chest. I felt a light touch of her hand on my pelvis, and inhaled deeply.

Our conversation was no longer relevant. She filled my thoughts; her beauty empowered me, moved me, and controlled me. I am putty in her hands, and yet I need to own her. The animalistic nature caused a loud growl to ripple through the shack; my eyes grew wide with my ferocious need. My pheromones ran rampant, causing an expected reaction in my mate. Hers began to build, the scent like nectar. My mind void of thoughts focused on her alone, a lust deep within me surged forth to take what is mine!

Our animal natures dominated our actions, and took over our senses. Another of my shirts now shredded, as were my pants. Hers suffered a similar fate, as did the rest of our clothing. Our clothing torn from our bodies in great haste, and we coupled like two crazed beasts passionately yearning for one another. Howls followed the growls, and loud inhuman noises building to the expression of our love and desire.

Though we had little reason to breathe, we found ourselves panting. It may have to do with the pheromones, as the act of inhalation increases our awareness. I held my mate firmly in my arms, as she cuddled into the chest of her protector. This is how it should be, this is right. We embraced one another, while I luxuriated in her radiating beauty and enticing aromas. Our animal natures satiated.

Ever so slowly, my mind and sense of reason returned, as the events of the day began to play in my head. When passion strikes, it is best to go with it, as thoughts are nothing but rude interruptions unwanted during these occasions. I kissed the top of my wife's head lovingly, and she spoke in a voice barely above a whisper, "I love you Carlisle." I knew then that Esme had returned as well.

"Esme, you are my eternity. I am incomplete without you," I whispered softly to her. I glanced around the shack for a moment, and looked to her impishly. "We have a slight situation," I suggested with a wolfish grin. "I hope those parcels you retrieved from Alice's car had clothes that we can wear."

She lilted in amusement, "Knowing Alice, I'm sure they are clothes. I can imagine how you'd look in one of her dresses, or a skimpy little shirt with the midriff showing."

With a roll of my eyes I mentioned, "I'd rather enter the police station naked. Wait here Esme, I will go and see what our daughter purchased. There were a few packages." I rolled onto my knees, and leaned over to give my wife a deep suckling kiss. Her lips are so sensual, and her pheromones still quite strong as they lingered in the air. I badly wanted to rekindle our desires, but knew we had matters to deal with and a daughter to pick up shortly. I forced myself to stand, and the door squealed loudly in complaint as I swung it open and headed outside. In the trunk of the car, I found a number of items, and brought them inside.

Esme stood near the table as I arrived, and motioned to the surface mentioning, "I found a rag of sorts and wiped it down. What do you suppose Alice has picked up today," she enquired curiously. "She would shop us into poverty, if not for the two of you investing your money in accordance to her visions."

An impish grin was given my wife as I admitted, "Yes, she has been a fundamental asset when I make investments."

My beautiful wife smirked as she admitted, " yes, and if not for Daddy's credit cards then little miss shopaholic would be at a loss. We both know her allowance hardly covers the cost of these trips she makes."

"This is true dear, but our family needs for nothing. Our children get everything they want. You know we have well over thirty-four billion, and the growth on our money far exceeds even the most lavish spending. We live rather modestly considering," I explained in my daughter's defense. "Besides, she buys all my clothes and I never need worry about what is fashionable or not. She keeps me modern and up to date, and all I have to do is allow her the use of my credit card."

"This is true," Esme, admitted, "she purchases clothes for everyone, "and she has fantastic taste. I actually look forward to her shopping trips and am eager to see what items she bought." My wife did not have to tell me this, as her eyes lit up and Alice was always more than delighted to show everything. I believe Alice made a special trip to buy items for Esme, just for that special moment of bonding the two women shared.

I opened one parcel and found a pink fluffy thing that I immediately handed to my wife. "I think it's a scarf," I admitted without looking too closely at it. A loud squeal grabbed my attention.

"Carlisle! It's adorable, look at this little sweater she bought and in my size!" My wife held up that fury scarf, and showed me how wrong I was. The sweater had very soft fuzzy stuff, and the material itself was very thin. I could only imagine that garment showing off my wife's supple body. She quickly found a tiny white piece of material, and pulled it on. To my amazement, the material stretched over her entire torso, covering her modestly. "She bought me a sweater from Chanel, and look at these cute little black pants from Gucci!" She found other items needed, and quickly tried the clothing on.

"You look ravishing dear," I mentioned as I tried to rein in my animalistic passion, which threatened to emerge once more. Alice would be infuriated if we tore our new clothes without even wearing them at least once. That little sweater stretched over her assets, the material tighter around the curves making them even more alluring. The pants were black, and nowhere near as exciting as the top.

I had to focus, and immediately went back to the boxes. I sure hoped she spent a little time in the men's department, as such an item would not look nearly so well on me. A large brown plastic bag with a box caught my attention, and I pulled it over to look. Inside was a charcoal coloured H. Huntsman suit with a soft pink tie and plain white shirt. I found the other needed items in the boxes, and turned to Esme with empty bags in hand, "I would say our little minx had a premonition that we would need a new set of clothes."

"She thinks of everything," my wife admitted with a smile. "For her sake, I hope she doesn't get too many details in her visions."

"There are no secrets in our family," I admitted with a grin, as I moved to put the clothes on. Esme touched my hand lightly with a shake of her head, " Carlisle, don't get dressed yet. We still need to have our discussion."

Dashed, dead, lust no more! My thoughts went from blissfully good times, to misplaced anxiety and confusion. I stood, and folded my arms over my chest as I listened to what my wife had to say. The earlier mood all but killed.

Esme looked no happier, as she studied me curiously. "Carlisle, I think I understand the situation you faced, and the fear you had for me. Can you tell me that you honestly made sensible decisions, or were you allowing your protectionist nature to rule over your better judgement?"

"Esme," I admitted with a deeply inhaled breath of unneeded air, "my only thoughts were of you. The children are right in that our vampire abilities allow us to drive faster than ordinary people, but that does not excuse our speeds today. I could not risk missing you, even for a minute as the very idea of you being in that amount of anguish caused such grief in me that I could not explain.

She placed a finger on her lower lip, as she leaned into her hand in contemplation, "I understand that feeling honey, and I know that you realize where I'm going with this. She stared upwards to my face and traced a finger over my jaw saying, "You are the strongest man I've known Carlisle. Your rugged features and physical prowess grant you a tremendous advantage over others. You have the looks Hollywood yearns for in their movie stars. Your strength of compassion drives you, and emboldens you to defend the weak and protect the innocent. You have courage that is beyond that of normal men, and your mind too is very strong. Emotionally you are dominant, and your strength allows you to be the one me most lean on when I need comfort. Carlisle, you hold this family together. Your morals, character, and your very being all exude strength. You have no idea the grief I suffered today thinking I took that from you. It pained me to see you helpless and knowing I had the upper hand."

I had to smirk at that statement, as it certainly applied well in that situation.

Esme caught my look and grinned impishly, but continued, "I hated to spank you like that, and when you cried it frightened me. I thought I had killed who you were. Carlisle, I see now that the opposite was true. You crashed last night, the horror you felt over your actions compelled you into a state of withdraw. You left us, but this morning I helped, you find release. I realized this today at the movies, and saw you dealing with the police. Despite everything else, you remained focused to the task and saved the life of Rebecca. The humiliation did not cripple you. You did what was right, despite the handcuffs and under the suspicion of law enforcement. Carlisle, those police officers looked up to you with admiration. They saw in you what our family sees. They saw a man of strength and determination, a man willing to take action when needed, and to step down when required."

I loved to hear my wife's flattery, but how could I openly acknowledge it? What would I do, but agree and say she is right and that I am the best man who ever lived? It is an honor to receive such words, but how can one accept them without making the very idea behind them false?

Esme looked to me lovingly and continued, "Carlisle, a man like you has no known limitations, as there is never a reason to stop helping others. Your goal is to help humanity, and I believe you will until the last second of your life. You are a worthy man, father, and husband."

"Thank-you Esme," I mentioned humbly to her as a fond smile graced my features. "Esme, you are the most loving woman around. Your passion allows you to forgive without regret or grievances. God loves humankind unconditionally, and in you, I see that very quality. The childlike vampire who fought against us, you were so very willing to accept her into our family. Were it not for the Volturi, we would have her as a daughter. You forgive everyone." I paused, a moment and added, "Our children confide in you their misdeeds, because they know you will not reject them. They know you will always love them no matter what they do, and so they are more willing to approach you."

My beautiful wife laughed as she heard the last statement uttered by me, "oh, and that has nothing to do with my punishments being considered lighter than your own?"

I smirked coyly and added, " that might have something to do with it, yes."

"I may have to reconsider that Carlisle," Esme added as she stared into me. Was I hearing her right? I looked at her in awe, and wondered just what it was that I stirred within her.

My wife glanced to her watch and mentioned, "We can be at the police station in an hour and a half, and so that gives us about an hour for our discussion. Carlisle, you have taught me something through all of this." I glanced to her curiously as she continued, "I now understand why you spank our children." That was not what I expected to hear, and so I nodded my head curiously while she explained. "I used to hear their screams and cries, and that made me cry. When you were comforting them after the session, I would be trying to hide my distress from you. It felt like you were abusing them, and I never understood why they trusted you after such sessions. Last night I gave you half of what they normally received, and felt as if I had killed you. Was it something I did, or were you just out of practice on that end?"

I knew why that was, but did not expect to have this conversation so soon, "Esme, each person requires something different. My goal when spanking our children, is to make it painful but without lasting impressions. You are well aware that our children are adults, but they are our children. Parents always disciplined their children living at home, no matter how adult they became. This duty changed in the past century. It was the responsibility of the parent to do so. This past century has seen many changes to basic parenting. Unlike humans, our discipline techniques cannot change, due to the violent natures we fight and struggle against . We rein in our adult children when they get out of line. They expect and appreciate that."

"You are no different Carlisle," Esme mentioned, as if making a point. "Look at how you were last night, and compare that with today. You were horrified, fighting against yourself, and willing to run away into the oblivion of your mind. You considered suicide, or your thoughts were for self-imposed isolation."

A slow nod of my head to my wife as I admitted, "never suicide, but I did not see myself as worthy. I felt such intense guilt, and you did allow me to release it."

Esme pulled out a chair and set it into the middle of the room, "now let me help you again. A person with strength such as yours knows when to ask another for help, and that is what you did last night. I now know what you need of me now."

My mouth tasted of venom, and I swallowed hard to remove it as I stared to my wife, "why do you feel I am in need of another chastisement tonight?" The fear seemed to have dissipated. Anxiety still gripped me, as I truly did not wish such administrations tonight.

"Carlisle," she offered with a comforting smile, "you know why. What was your largest fear in the past day?"

"You ask unfair questions," I muttered as I thought over the events of the day. "When did our day start, was it at seven am after I went to work, or at midnight?"

A look of amusement played in her eye as she enquired, "Does that honestly matter?"

"Yes," I said without thought. "I have felt so many things today." The look she gave me did not need voice, as it was one of patience. Apparently, I know this answer, and she did not intend to tell me. I felt a great sense of regret for the pain I caused her. It was horrible, and the pain I caused my family, and the guilt I had over my rage. Then there was the fear I had over the ifs of Alice's visions, and yes, I did feel horrible about the speed we traveled. I had ghastly images of Alice impaled, beheaded, or any other way of death caused by the high speeds we traveled. I stared to my wife helplessly, unsure of how to answer.

"Nu, uh, you don't get off that easy," she chided me lightly.

I pinched the bridge of my nose in contemplation and confusion. I had no idea how to answer, and then suddenly it came to me, "I feared myself, the pain, the danger, and the horrors that were within my control and caused by me. My greatest fear today is that I would bring harm to my family, and those I loved." I looked down at the ground for a moment, and then into my wife's eyes as I admitted, "in the car I was afraid that my daughter would come to harm due to my acceptance of her speed, tolerance, and encouragement for traveling so quickly."

"Carlisle, you, and I are equals. You said it yourself last night, and in no way will I ever impose my will on you," Esme added as she rose from the chair and brushed the side of my face with her delicate little hand. She leaned into kiss me lightly on the lips, and with a palm against my chest gently pushed herself back. "I will never discipline you, unless it is what you want. If you chose to avoid it, then the guilt is something you will deal with in your own way. I trust that you will."

I smiled to her fondly, as my wife truly understood me. To be honest, I did not want that tonight. It was the last possible thing I could think of ever asking her to do. I was excessively sore, and about to tell her...

"I know you will make the right decision for yourself, and the family. Carlisle, what happened last night could have been easily prevented if I had your strength and offered you the help you needed," Esme admitted. "It pained me greatly, but I now understand."

I swallowed again, as the anxiety began to feel like butterflies dancing around in my stomach. My wife was right. I did feel guilty about Alice, and my ordering her to go faster still grated on my nerves. How would I feel if having to deal with a speeding ticket for any of my children in the future? Would this still be a burden, like so many things in my past? I wished to admit this to my wife, despite her already knowing. Something was stopping me, and taking a lesson from Emmett I turned to humor, " it pained me greatly too."

Esme quirked a wry smile to me, and it grew into amused chuckling. "Carlisle, I can imagine. Let's talk about that for a moment, before you make up your mind about tonight." She took in a deep breath, and admitted, "I may attempt this technique on our children in the future. Despite them being adults, they can really act like spoiled little kids. There are occasions where I am grateful for the change in attitude your administrations give, although I never understood the process and hated that you did it."

"What are you asking of me Esme," I enquired curiously. "Did you want to talk technique, or what did you have in mind?"

"Technique would be good for a starter," she added. "I have watched you all day Carlisle. Last night you sounded little different from our children when being spanked, but today that is not the case. I have seen the boys sitting with tender backsides for a day or two, but you are unable to sit at all. The slightest touch has you reacting horribly. It is obvious that I did something different."

"Esme, I am fine. When you are speaking of punishing the children, then we can sit down and discuss this more. However I feel rather awkward doing so at this moment."

I watched as she walked to the other side of the table, and pulled out a second chair. She placed it a few feet before the other, and patted her hand on the seat. "Come then Carlisle, sit, and join me for this conversation." To make her point fully known, she gracefully sat on the other and motioned for me to follow suit.

I stared in horror at the old wooden chair. The farmhouse chairs complete with peeling white paint and absolutely no cushion or comfort grooves. It was nothing but a flat piece of wood. My wife had a point to prove. I continued to lie to her about my pain, as I had the entire day. Now she intended to force it out of me. I assumed this was her way of dealing with that and letting me know that the truth was preferred. I walked over to the miserable piece of furniture, and slowly lowered myself on it. My jaws clenched tightly, my eyes bulged, but I did not shriek. I desperately tried to compose myself, as my nose flared and unneeded breaths puffed in and out quickly from my lungs.

My lovely wife now turned torturer, folded her arms across her chest and stared to me, "have I made myself clear?"

I shrugged to her in response, as I still refused to admit it.

"A shrug won't do it Carlisle, I want you to tell me with words," Esme gently scolded.

I glared to her, but did not open my mouth. My gritted teeth stopped me from verbalizing the pain.

She rose from the chair and bid me to do as well, "would you prefer to answer in this position?" The look she gave to me was of concern, but I also sensed a bit of mischief or amusement at my continued denial.

I released the pent-up breath I held, and confessed, "Esme, I asked for everything you gave me last night. In no way would I ever consider what you did to be wrong. That is exactly what I earned."

With an exasperated sigh, my wife demanded quietly, "Is that what I asked?"

"No," I answered bullishly.

"Why are you being so stubborn Carlisle," she enquired curiously. "What are you afraid of ..." she began to ask, but suddenly went quiet as if to consider something. "Do you fear that I would think you weak for admitting your pain was excessive?"

"How can you even ask that," I enquired with a bit of shock in my voice. "Esme, that isn't it at all."

She pressed her lips together in concentration, and then looked at me before she stated, "that takes us back to the original problem, doesn't it Carlisle? You are protecting me without consideration for the costs. I have just informed you of my decision to mull over such punishments for the children. Why do you still feel justified in protecting me from the pain of knowing the truth? You know how devastated I was last night, and you wish to protect me from feeling worse. You misunderstood the cause of my agony. Do you realize now the reason for my pain?"

I considered the question carefully, and in answering, I began to understand my wife's point, "I had thought you were upset at having caused me the physical pain and suffering. I thought it tore through you to see me suffer like that. The pain you felt had to do with losing me. It terrified you to think that your hand had so broken me, that I would change. I would be someone different. I would be afraid. You have known abuse Esme, and I understand now what you say. An abused person will attempt to avoid further suffering by changing who they are. Your pain was in thinking you had killed a part of me last night, or killed who I am." My arms wrapped around my wife tightly as I held her in a firm embrace, " no Esme, never that. You healed me."

Esme smiled to me fondly and then enquired, "So, will you answer my question now?"

I took in a deep breath and explained, "A spanking depends on the attitudes and emotions in the room. If either party is angered, then a spanking cannot heal. It is essential to discuss everything pertaining to it, so that both individuals understand the need for it. Nobody wants a disciplinary spanking," I admitted sheepishly.

To explain my point further, I continued, "This is beside the point. There is a problem when you both cannot agree over the justification of a spanking. Either the person does not understand the trouble with their behavior, or you misunderstood them. It does not ultimately matter, because if the one getting spanked feels it is unjust then only anger will result. There will be no healing, learning, or behavior modifying. Change of the person has little to do with the pain. It is the talk before the spanking where they come to understand where they went wrong, and why they are about to be punished. Once they have accepted that, then you are free to go ahead. You must not leave them at this point, as they are emotionally very raw. They now fully understand their guilt, and want to make amends. In other words, the spanking heals them of their guilt. Anything else is abuse."

Esme considered my words carefully, as though not ever having thought of it in such a way. "That explains a lot Carlisle, and why the children turn to you for comfort."

With a nod of my head I mentioned, "Yes, that is another essential step. Esme, each child has different needs, and depending on the situation, their guilt leaves them feeling insecure about their place. It is essential to be there for them both physically and mentally after such an ordeal. Emmett will deny it, but even he needs hugs and reassurances of my love for him. You need to make sure they feel forgiven. They need that reassurance from you. Esme, they doubt themselves a great deal and need to know there are no hard feelings. They have your complete forgiveness. They need our comfort, as they go through so many emotions at the time. It turns a person inside out, but in the comforting, provides them strength. They get up, and you will know when they are ready."

This morning, it was you giving me strength, "Esme admits curiously. Why is that?"

"This morning I forced your hand," I tried to explain. "Both parties need to agree that it is necessary. You had not agreed to that, and though I healed, it only made you feel worse. You needed the comforting."

My beautiful wife smiled warmly to me as she responded, "And now back to my original question. Carlisle, help me with my technique. What did I do wrong?"

"I have considered this Esme," I admitted. I phrased my next words carefully, "this morning I thought of your technique, and to teach you my methods. I now realize how wrong I was in thinking that to be the case. The punishment you gave to me was perfect for what I needed. You decide what is needed for each situation, but use what I am about to say as a guide and not an instruction manual."

Esme hummed softly in consideration of what I was about to say, and then focused on my words.

I glanced to my wife uneasily, and said, "The time you allow between swats enables the person to strengthen themselves against the pain. It enables them to endure it for a longer period. Use this method to reduce panic. It is good when they need to reflect on the deed that caused the punishment. It also causes the backside to stay tender for a short while.

I glanced up to Esme, and saw that she was vividly interested in my words. "Someone like Jasper requires swats delivered rapidly, so he has no time to adjust to the pain. You must temper the two styles together, as he would accept a much worse spanking than anyone else would. It could become abusive. Use less strength with rapid swats, as their point is to cause a buildup of the sting. That pain vanishes almost immediately after the spanking, but while it happens, is intense enough that they are only thinking about the pain and nothing else. It is good to have them think about what they did to earn it."

I paused for a moment and continued, "Sometimes the tender backside reminders helps the lesson sink in longer. You used a great deal of strength with the chastisement you gave me. The sting grew with the rapid swats, but the excess strength caused my gluteus maximus to bruise." With a sheepish smile I admitted, "The muscles in my backside took a beating, and that is the reason I am unable to sit or move without pain. The spanking is never over, so long as they fight it by trying to avoid it or through their begging. When they fully submit and allow themselves to sob it out, then you know it is finished." I shrugged my shoulders to my wife and admitted with a sly grin, "and that concludes today's lecture on spanking techniques."

"Thank-you, Carlisle, this has allowed me a greater understanding of your punishment methods," Esme admitted curiously as she looked to me. "I have noticed that you never spank Renesmee, nor have you ever suggested it to Bella or Edward. If this is how you feel about this form of punishment, then why do you avoid doing so on her?"

"Spanking children is abuse," I stated without any hesitation. "Children have no say in the matter, and are not consulted for their approval. They are beaten. You can reason with a child, but in the end, the lesson is about pain avoidance and healing plays a very small role. Our adult children either submit themselves for a spanking, or deal with the consequences. I have yet to run into that problem, so do not yet know what those consequences would be. The situation would decide it. They have money, and the ability to leave our home. They are bound to us by love, and not through finances or fear. They hate spankings, and will do everything to avoid them. They will beg you to stop, and they will plead not to have one. However, the decision to comply is theirs. Children do not have that ability. For this reason, I believe the spanking of children is abusive. "

A loving and affectionate smile crossed Esme's face as she stared to me with pride in her eyes. "Carlisle, I am so proud to be your mate."

My stomach clenched, as I looked into my wife's eyes and uttered my next statement, "I am ready Esme. I did risk the lives of everyone on that road today, of Alice, and myself to feed my protective nature. I convinced myself that it was for you alone I acted. I fed that protective instinct, and in so doing, I felt good and justified in any action taken. I no longer deny that." I could not believe I was asking this! What was wrong with me? I still cannot sit, and I am asking for another? I swallowed hard and brushed at my stomach to slow down the butterflies. My eyes focused on Esme in anticipation.

Her nod to me was one of approval. My lovely wife, she is so beautiful. Her hair gently brushed against her shoulder with the nod, but my anxiety refused my animalistic passions and allowed me to concentrate fully on her words. "I too am ready, Carlisle," she said while taking a seat on that disgusting wooden chair. At this moment I appreciated her earlier suggestion of not dressing, as her removing my pants this morning was entirely too awkward for my taste.

My stomach shriveled into the size of a pit, and slowly made its way down to my groin. The three feet between Esme and me now seemed like a thousand mile chasm. This man of strength found himself fearful now. I did not want to move forward. I tried desperately to do so, but my throbbing pain and fear of more refused to allow it. I urged myself to continue, and now stood at her right side.

A loving hand slid up my back, as Esme looked into my eyes and said, " Carlisle, you know why you need this."

I nodded my head into agreement and bent over her lap. I wriggled forward to support my weight with my hands, and the rest on my wife. Just like last time, my feet did not touch the ground. I squeezed my eyes tightly in anticipation of the pain.

Esme took her time, sensing my tension. Her fingertips assessed the damage from earlier this morning, which now left no visible marks. She gently rubbed my sit spots, and pushed slightly into my muscles with a massaging motion. This caused spasms of pain to shoot through my body, and a scream emitted immediately. "Carlisle, I am sorry. I meant to give comfort.?"

"I forgive, and love you, Esme" I said through my venom tears, and gritted my teeth when she asked if I was ready to begin. I braced myself for the first punishing smack. I did not have long to wait. Vampire speed allowed Esme to dole out the first many swats at an extremely rapid pace. The stinging had me screaming uncontrollably, as the pain was intense. It continued to build, and I clawed in desperation to get away. My fingers dug into the floorboards, as my desperation increased. My wife held me tight at the waist, and then she stopped.

"Carlisle, do not destroy the shack." she scolded gently, "You must control yourself." She lightly stroked my back, as a mother would a child who fell ill.

The comfort helped strengthen me, and improved my resolve to restrain myself. I grabbed at one of our tattered clothing items, and brushed it quickly against my face and nose. I refused to talk for fear of breaking, and tried to communicate with simple nods of my head.

Without notice, she began again. My scream echoed back through the forest, as I fanned my legs to kick away the pain. Esme lowered herself slightly, allowing the gripping arm on my waist to feel more like an affectionate hug. Despite that comfort, this was a very painful situation. My backside was inflamed anew, and she continued spanking rapidly.

I struggled and fought to keep control. My brain screamed at me to go limp, but that worked against my very nature. I fully understood Jasper and Emmett's reasons for holding out as they do. My jaws clenched, and then my mouth flew open as new volleys of spanks landed on the underside of my butt. The sting intensified, never relenting, I was out of my mind in pain.

Every muscle in my body tensed in anticipation. My legs hurt, my arms were in pain, and the chords in my neck felt they were ripping apart with the pressure, and then it happened. A sob escaped. The point clearly made, as every whack was a stinger. All pretenses of holding out and retaining my dignity shattered, as another sob followed. I gave in, and began sobbing in earnest. I had been completely, and thoroughly broken. The release of my pent-up anxiety and emotions escaped with each sob. My guilt began to lift, as my butt burned in a fiery lake of lava.

I do not know how long I lay there sobbing, but I was not ready to get up. My wife hummed a quiet tune of comfort, while she gently rubbed at my back. My sobbing slowly subsided. I reached for another of the clothing tatters we left on the floor, and proceeded to clean my face. I did not wish for my wife to see me in this condition. Her current view was bad enough. Satisfied with my composure, I allowed myself to rise to my full height. I reached to my wife's lovely heart-shaped face, cupped my palms against the underside of her cheek, and guided her to me. I gave a passionate kiss filled with desire. Our lips brushed lightly, and then I ever so gently suckled on her bottom lip. Our lips pressed deeply, feeling passionately for one another as if trying to merge as one starting at the mouth. Fortunately, we do not need to breathe.

I pulled away ever so slowly, and with warmth in my voice said, "Thank-you Esme. A large weight lifted from my chest, and I felt free. I dreaded the thought of coming to the shack, but it was a beautiful thing. Thank-you."

Esme looked to me, her golden eyes dancing with the gleam of lust. I saw no pain today, but acceptance and love. She smiled to me and said wolfishly, "keep kissing me like that and you will tempt me to do it more often!"

"I would rather think of this as the last one ever," I admitted with a wry grin, "however those kisses I offer freely." I kneeled before my loving wife and enquired, "I have the week off, would you like to go camping in Alaska?"It would just be the two of us for a romantic week in the wilderness."

"... but, are you not now grounded, Carlisle," Esme enquired with a wink.

I spoke the next word in a low rumbling growl, "hunting."

Esme looked so beautiful with her features relaxed. An eager smile crossed her face as she admitted, "It pleases me. You have not taken time off in a while, and I want this. Carlisle, I eagerly look forward to having you for a week to myself."

"Esme, I can hardly wait to throughly let our animalistic passions be released and enjoyed." I admitted with great eagerness. With a glance at my watch I burst our little bubble of romance as I said, "we need to pick Alice up from jail."

"Carlisle," Esme called to me softly, "do you want me to speak with Alice?"

I shook my head gently, "no, this is my duty."

Esme gave me a questioning look at that statement, but chose not to discuss it further. She cleaned up our clothing scraps while I went to dress. This spanking was much different from the last, and to my surprise, a little light rubbing really helped make it feel better. Anything more caused pain. I stood there for a moment, and gently rubbed at my backside as the pain noticeably subsided. It was not until I heard the sounds of amusement, that I realized my wife was watching me.

A sheepish smile given her as I replied, "It feels good." Upon the utterance of those words, I briskly finished dressing, picked up our trash, and headed out to the car with my wife. It was time to pick our daughter up from prison.


	12. The Police Station

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer **owns Twilight, and all the characters.

**WARNING: **This story has corporal punishment/Disciplinary spanking of adult vampires in other chapters. Please do not read if you find such things offensive.

* * *

**The Police Station**

_**Friday, July 08, 2011**_

A hand ran through my golden hair as I gathered my thoughts thinking of what the night held for us. My wife and I pulled into the parking lot of the Port Angeles police station, and parked in the visitor's area. I had coached Esme on the story of the man following her, as reason for my emergency arrival at the scene. I stepped from the Mercedes wearing a brand new, and freshly pressed charcoal grey H. Huntsman suit with a white shirt and light pink tie. My wife wore a Chanel pink sweater designed to highlight her features, and a black pair of pants from Gucci. My suit alone would have cost a few thousand, and I have little doubt my wife's items were much different. Alice essentially purchased and picked our clothing with a purpose in mind. We not only exuded a sense of tremendous wealth, but we looked imposingly sexual. Few would fail to notice us this night.

I approached the driver's side of the car, and opened the door for my lovely wife. Our movements were statuesque, and yet fluid, as we walked into the police station perfectly composed and radiating a sense of purpose. My wife's administrations to my backside assisted with my posh posturing, as I walked stiffly in trying to lessen the pain. The clerk promptly noted our presence and greeted us with a warm smile.

"Welcome to the City of Port Angeles Police Department, is there something I may help you with," he offered courteously. His eyes lingered on my wife slightly longer than necessary, as if I could blame him. A warm smile given Esme, as such actions only serve to compliment myself for having such a wonderful woman at my side. She offered the clerk a charm-filled smile in return.

"We are Doctor and Mrs. Carlisle Cullen," I informed him in a pleasantly calm voice. My expression given to the man was of warmth and welcoming, as if dealing with a close friend. "I am here as asked, to testify about an incident earlier this afternoon at a movie theatre. I also wish to see about our daughter Alice, who is in your care."

The young clerk rubbed a hand against his freshly shaved scalp, and rose from his seated position. "Yes, we have expected you," he mentioned in immediate recognition. "Please follow me, and I will take you to the officer in charge. Your daughter is with him now."

I followed Esme through the police station, as the clerk led us to the officer in charge. That took about thirty seconds. I watched as my wife ran to Alice's side, and hugged her tightly, her look showing an instant relief. Alice squealed back to my wife and the two immediately began chatting about the new pink sweater, and threw around words like adorable.

The man sat at a large wooden desk filling out paperwork while Alice occupied one of two seats at his right. "I can get a third seat," he offered with a glance to my wife and I.

"There will be no need," I replied to the man in a reassuring tone," I rather prefer standing." I gazed to the man contemplatively, and offered him a proffered hand as I enquired, "Officer, I failed to catch your name this afternoon. I was curious about what you could tell me."

"Detective Dan Randall," he introduced as he rose from the desk, and grasped my hand in a firm shake. The officer looked more than enthusiastic to pass along the permitted information, "I am one of few people in our department aware of the girl you knew as Rebecca. She was here under witness protection after having observed her parents execution in New York. The suspect is a high-ranking member in a criminal organization."

I gazed to my wife protectively and admitted, "Esme, I had no idea of the danger you two were in." Turning to Dan I enquired, "Who was she testifying against?"

"I can't tell the name," Dan confessed, "... but I can tell you that one of the few in the country who operates above the law. Rebecca's testimony will send him to prison. She is a high priority witness against a very powerful man. The man you identified is a known member of that criminal organization, and he knew were Rebecca was. You two," he added with a distinct look to myself and then to Alice, "did your civic duties in a very stupid way. It pleases me that everything worked out."

Esme breathed in deeply, and studied the officer as he spoke. "How could anyone do that to such an innocent child? I had no idea she was in that kind of danger." Turning her full attention to the officer she enquired, "Does she have a family to care for her while in this program?"

Alice's previously joyful attitude at seeing us vanished once we started speaking on the events of this afternoon. I glanced to her curiously, and would need to speak with her later. Did she have another troubling vision about Rebecca or our family?

Detective Randall scratched at his chin with a glance to Esme as he added, "we have no family, yet qualified to take her. We are looking for someone who is reliable, of good character, trustworthy, and willing to go into hiding if needed. It could last a decade." He gazed with appreciation to my wife. To me he enquired, "Do you seek this information, because you wish to apply as a potential family for her?" If it is something you wish to suggest, then know in advance that it requires a move and new identities."

Returning my gaze to the officer I enquired, "What happens now with Alice?"

Alice averted her gaze from me, and I noticed she had not turned to her mother. Officer Randal reached to the left hand corner of the desk, and pulled out a folder. He dropped it in the middle of his desk, and it had Alice's name clearly marked in the label. He folded his hands over the file without opening it as he explained, "Due to the extenuating circumstances of this case we have decided to drop all charges. We impounded her Porsche, but you may pick the car up at anytime once you pay the impounding fees."

Alice finally snapped her eyes unmoving from the file upon the desk. In a slightly higher pitched voice than normal, she pleaded with the Detective, "that is my personal and private file. I am an adult, do you even have the right to show or discuss it without my permission?" Alice fretted nervously, as she played with the bottom hem of her shirt.

My left brow rose questioningly at my daughter's words, and my arms folded over my chest. I stared down to her, without a word. My gaze never averted. I cleared my throat, but she refused to look me in the eye. "Alice Cullen, do not force my hand. I am perfectly willing to sell that car of yours, and to deny you access to my credit cards. What are you hiding from us?"

The officer moved his meaty hand over the file, and offered, "Your answers are in this file." The folder clearly belonged to my daughter. Officer Randall sat back and strummed his fingers over the file. "Dr. Cullen, I ran a background check on your wife and yourself. The two of you have an exemplary record, and no traffic violations. "Turning to me he added, "It is my assumption that the events of today drove you to the actions you took."

Alice worriedly chewed on her bottom lip, as she glanced to that hated file on the desk. She chanced a glance to me, and squirmed when she realized I was still glaring down at her. Her eyes remained on the floor as she quietly requested, "Dad, you do not wish to see that. You really don't."

Esme rose at this moment and placed a hand on my daughter's shoulder, "Alice, you are an intelligent woman, and I know you realize what action you must take."

My hand went to Alice's chin, as I gently guided her face upwards to look into my eyes. A shrill squeak, inaudible to the human ear escaped my daughter's throat at the sight of my black eyes. She tried to look away. I cleared my throat, pulling her attention back to my eyes. My daughter's terror grew, as she nervously bunched the material of her shirt into the balls of her fist. This is how my eyes looked when I tried to kill her mate, and I saw that same fear in her eyes. In trying to ease her concern, I uttered in a quietly calm voice, "I am very thirsty."

The words had the desired effect in my daughter, as she visibly began to relax. "I understand, Father." Her eyes squeezed tightly closed, as she explained, "I have let you down." She hung her head to explain further, but at my tap against her chin she pleaded and looked into my eyes, "I paid every ticket, and fine. Dad, please don't make me show you."

Esme gasped as she stared to the file on the desk. "How many traffic violations do you have Alice?" Her hand tightened on Alice's shoulder as she threatened, "never mind your father," she said with an accusing glance given to me," he is too easy on you girls." Turning her gaze back to Alice she insisted, "Worry more about me cutting up your credit cards and selling that car. Alice Cullen, you will not hide anything from us. I expect you to give permission to the officer immediately."

I offered Esme a small smile, as she had this situation well in control. I returned my gaze to the officer, who sat back and watched. He seemed intrigued by our reactions. I can only assume it is due to human children becoming adults at a young age and assuming themselves above parental authority. This Detective now realized that is not the situation in the Cullen home.

Alice swallowed deeply, and with the glance she gave, I could tell she received a premonition. Bowing her head and gazing to the floor, she muttered to the detective, "You have my permission to show the file to my parents." My daughter once more began to nibble at her lip in anticipation for what her vision said awaited her.

"That is a wise choice," Detective Randall appraised my daughter. "It was my hope to bring this to your parent's attention. You seem like a decent person, and I do not wish harm to you from careless and reckless decisions. "He moved his meaty hands over the file folder, and opened it to show many citations and violations. Most of the records were warnings, which should have been real tickets. It would seem our daughter has used her inhumanly abilities to charm and avoid fines with the police.

There was a large speeding ticket, parking violations, and a good number of warnings. Some of the warnings were reprehensible, as the speeds clocked were nearly what we did today. She must have really thrown on the charm that day. "There is a speeding ticket, and five warnings. Detective, what type of penalty does one get for five speeding tickets? I enquired curiously

Alice's voice hitched, and I could hear Esme softly scolding her.

Detective Randall informed me, "a second violation over fifteen miles per hour has an automatic hundred and twenty day license suspension. A third is a hundred and sixty days. Anything over fifteen miles per hour is a criminal offence."

"Alice," I mentioned as I turned to my daughter with my hand stretched before her," your license is herby revoked for the period of one year." She opened her mouth, but before words could escape, I cut her off saying, "we will discuss this at home." My hand remained where it was with the palm side facing up.

My wife shook her head to Alice, when our daughter looked pleadingly to mom for help. "I agree with your Father, and yes we will discuss this."

Without further protest, Alice dug through her belongings and removed her driver's license. Her eyes fell upon it, and then placed it into my hand. My palm remained outstretched, and with a slight bit of hesitation, she gave me her keys. My fingers closed around the objects, as I nodded my head in silent approval. The driver's license went into my wallet, and the keys I gave to Esme.

Detective Randall sat back curiously as this woman in her twenties accepted a parental grounding, especially one this harsh. He sat back in his chair and admitted to me, "I knew you would do the right thing. These past few hours I have gotten to know your daughter, and she is a great kid. It shocked me to see her record, and I feared for her. It is very easy for them to go down a self-destructive path. You have probably saved her life tonight."

I smiled warmly to the man and enquired, "How difficult would it be to get the files for my other adult children?"

"Bring them in, and we'll see," Det. Randall chortled in amusement.

I nodded my head graciously, and rose to my full height as I mentioned, "Thank-you, Detective Randall. I appreciate your help. You allowed me to parent my child properly tonight, and you have my gratitude for making her transgressions known to us. At present she may not appreciate your intervention, but the gratitude will come when she has her own young ones to care for."

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Doctor and Mrs Cullen," Detective Randall mentioned as he considered us in contemplation. He reached into the desk, and pulled out a thick document containing many pages that he gave to my wife. "If you considered raising Rebecca through witness protection, then these are the documents you need. I will sign my approval, though I warn you it is a timely process."

My eyes grew wide in concern as I saw the smile on Esme's face. I did not need Edward's gift to tell me my wife's thoughts, or Alice's to see that it would only lead to trouble. If this is what Esme wants, then I will hear nothing but during the week of our camping trip. I turned to the meddlesome detective and said, "Be well, and have a good night."

Esme glanced at the first few pages of the application, as if she seriously considered the possibility. I swallowed hard, knowing the battle I had coming. I turned and led my family out of the station and to my Mercedes.

I held the Mercedes' door open for Esme, who pecked me on the cheek in gratitude and entered quickly. "Carlisle, this could prove very interesting for us," she commented.

"Indeed," was my response, as I watched Alice slide into the backseat looking displeased.

I crawled into the car myself, and buckled up. Turning to my wife I suggested, "Why don't we stop at the fishing hut on the way home?"

Alice raised her brow at my suggestion, and then groaned loudly as a premonition informed her of what we had in mind.

Esme glanced into her rear-view mirror at Alice, and then turned to me and said, "It is a private place Alice, and your siblings won't have to know." She turned on the ignition, looked to me and laughed.

Curiously, I glanced to my wife and asked, "what?"

Her hand moved to the unlit passenger indicator panel and asked, "Still refusing to sit?"

"Yes"


	13. A Woodlot Lesson - Alice's Atonement

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer **owns Twilight, and all the characters.

**WARNING: **Contains Corporal punishment/Disciplinary spanking of an adult vampire. Please do not read if you find such things offensive.

* * *

**A Woodlot Lesson**

_**Friday, July 08, 2011**_

A summer fog enshrouded everything in a gloomy cloud of darkness. The headlights illuminated the haze, but failed to cut through. Esme focussed on the road ahead, and I not quite sitting in the passenger seat had little to do. I noticed Alice's forlorn expression as I glanced into my visor's mirror. She looked so different from her typically happy and somewhat hyperactive self. I hated to see her so miserable.

"Alice," I called to her softly. I lowered my voice as I spoke in a reassuring tone, "thank-you for the clothing you picked up. That was very considerate of you."

"Welcome," was the one word answer I received in response. Alice was in a full sulk tonight. She of all my children seldom ever got into trouble, likely due to her ability to avoid it through premonitions. Tonight she found them unable to aid her, and like her siblings, she failed to recognize the error of her decisions until it was too late.

Curiously, I enquired, "How did you know we needed new clothing?" I pivoted slightly to get a better look into the backseat as the car hit a pothole. The position and road conditions worked against me, as my left backside pressed hard against the edge of the seat. My jaw clenched, and a loud hiss erupted from between my teeth as I quickly rotated back into the forward facing position. My hands pushed at the chair, showing for the first time today that a passenger was in this seat.

I hovered with my backside a couple of inches from the surface while my hands firmly supported all of my weight. My feet thumped repeatedly on the floor to lessen the deep throbbing burn of badly abused and bruised muscle. My chin pressed firmly against my chest, eyes squeezed tightly, and a gasp escaped. In my humiliation, I glanced to the side window, and gazed at the mist. The impenetrable fog revealed nothing but the Whiteness reflected back at us from our own lights, but I refused to look elsewhere. I breathed needlessly to stem the pain and gain control. The women sat in shock.

A dainty hand moved to my thigh, and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Carlisle," Esme said lovingly, "would you like me to pull over for a moment?" I shook my head quietly in response.

Alice stared with wide eyes up to her parents. Silence clung in the air for a few minutes before she responded to my earlier question, "I didn't know exactly. I saw the ticket, and my arrest. I figured that you would be so happy to find mom, and after all the stress, that you two would ... need new clothes. I didn't know until later."

I fumed silently at my weakness; my need to feed became my most dominant thought. My throat burned with thirst, and I sat in quietly not participating in the conversation.

Esme's smile carried through her voice as she enthused, "Carlisle looks stunning in his suit, a chiselled statue of masculinity. It emphasizes his good looks and sexual eminence."

"Mom!" Alice called out in mortification, "no offense Dad, but ... Mom!" My poor daughter sounded completely embarrassed, and curled her knees to her chest.

This was not the time to re-enter the conversation. The words of my wife made me reflect back to her luscious curves and the pull of the sweater as it graced her feminine beauty. In focussing on that, I found myself feeling better. Our animalistic passions strengthen when we thirst, and our ability to control them weakens. I fought to tame mine, as my gaze moved from the curtain of white to that of my lovely wife.

An exquisitely heavenly sound resonated from my wife's throat indicating her amusement at our daughter's comments. Esme smiled to Alice through the rear-view mirror as she enquired, "what type of stuff did you, see in your visions tonight? Should we be humiliated?"

Silence entered the car once more, as Alice thought on what to say. "I saw you and Dad at a table looking through the parcels I picked up earlier." She glanced to the back of my head, and then back to Esme as she apologized, "I'm sorry Dad. I cannot control my premonitions, and I had another. Mom must have made her decision. "She grew quiet, and gasped in a near whisper, "twice, in one day. Dad, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to watch, but that really looked like it hurt. No wonder you can't sit."

There was another pause, a slightly longer one this time. The mortification at her words managed to squish my libido. I once more held full control over my animalistic cravings. A week alone with Esme is something I eagerly desired. In a tired sounding voice I responded, "That is not something I wish to discuss."

Esme's delicate hand moved slowly to my arm, and gently touched it. I smiled to her at the proffered comfort. Her eyes returned to the rear-view as she gazed to our daughter.  
"Alice, we realize and respect your inability to control the premonitions, but this is a private matter between your father and I."

Alice leaned forward from the back, and placed an elbow on each of our seats to join in our conversation more easily. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to invade. I felt concerned, and kind of guilty," she admitted quite honestly, "Dad; did I get you into trouble? Did that happen because of me?"

"Alice, nothing you do would ever cause ... that. I received chastisement for my own actions, and decisions that I alone made," I informed her in a gentle voice. "You will never be punished by us for things your siblings, mate, or we do." I smiled warmly to my girl and touched her arm, as if in reassurance, "You drove at high speeds today, which was reckless and very dangerous. I alone am accountable, as you were obeying my orders. The responsibility to replace the car was mine, and fortunately not required, as the car remains ours and not the governments. The punishment you received already was for the tickets. Your driving skills are impressive, especially when you drove it on two wheels around that corner, and managed to land it safely on all four tires without having to slow down."

Alice squeaked in delight as she said excitedly, "I know, right! Edward is going to be so jealous. I mean, Dad... you were in the car! You saw it. He is never going to believe that!" She broke into a fit of giggles as she spoke.

"She What?!" Esme's head snapped to Alice and then to me as she glared accusingly, "Carlisle, you did not tell me that part. How could you let her drive like that? What were you thinking? You both could have been killed!" She glared dangerously to me, and then into the rear-view mirror, "young lady, that is not a proper way to drive your car."

"You didn't ask for details," I mentioned to my wife by way of explanation.

Her gaze fell back on me, a glance to the road, back to me. In a low, calm, and what I would describe as dangerous voice she enlightened me with, "Carlisle, if you for one minute justified that to save my life, then I can assure you we will be having many future discussions. I will not let my family risk themselves, and disregard their own notion of common sense when I am in danger. I am not a fragile little woman who is unable to fend for herself. Your life is valuable to me, and to think you would risk it for me is frightening. Carlisle, I love you so much, can't you see how these needless risks you take hurt me?"

I listened intently as my wife spoke without interruption,  
other than to nod and agree when needed. Now it was my turn to respond. "Esme, you are the most wonderful woman I have ever known. My love for you is forever, as you are my eternity. The fear of losing you for any reason emboldens me to take ever-greater risks to keep you safe and to forego self. I would give my life for you, and no discussion would ever change that."

"Ugh, Mom, Dad, ... I'm still in the car," Alice piped up from the backseat squashing once more my now bruised libido. No matter how old a child gets, they will always crush the romantic fervor of their parents when they are near. "I can run home and you two can, you know."

Esme cheerfully responded in a lilting voice, "Oh Alice, we know you and Jasper have your moments too. There is no need to be concerned." She glanced to me and continued to tease our daughter as she said, "If you want pointers, it would delight us to offer them."

I waggled my brows to Esme as I added in, "Jasper and I should have the talk someday..."

"No, no, no, no 1000 times no," erupted from the backseat in an amused voice while Alice feigned revulsion.

In a more sincere tone Esme chimed, "Alice, it pleases me to see that you and your father survived your ordeal today. It is shocking to hear the car reamained undamaged, and you were very fortunate that the police didn't remove it permanently."

"Not that it matters anymore," Alice groaned lightly into her hands. I cannot drive for a year, a full year, and dad what were you thinking to ground me in front of all those police? That isn't done to adults anymore. It was so humiliating. I didn't know how to respond, because if I argued then you might have made it worse and gotten yourself into trouble."

I grinned impishly to her as I offered, "Think my day was any better?" With a curious glance to my visor's mirror I enquired, "How would I have gotten into trouble at the police station?"

Alice's voice dropped, as if illustrating a point as she explained to me, "people today don't spank children. They consider it abuse, and some countries like Canada make it illegal to spank minors over the age of twelve. I'm just saying Father, that if I had argued with you in the police station." Her voice trails off before she continues, "your warning swats might get you arrested for domestic violence. If I were pretending to be a minor you could face child abuse laws."

"It is fortunate for you and your siblings that I was born in 1640, and not in this century," I offered encouragingly to Alice. The silence from the back seat was answer enough.

Esme lightly chided our daughter as she informed her, "Alice, you will eventually get the car back, and your driver's license. Carlisle feels you should not have your credit cards removed, and the car is yours to keep. That is his decision to make, and you are lucky he dealt with that situation and not me, as I felt cutting your credit cards would have a greater impact." My lovely wife glanced to me with a look of accusation. She complained often about my being too soft on the girls, and this certainly sounded like one of those instances she will remind me of later.

Alice's expression of horror given to Esme told us both that the preferred punishment was mine. Our daughter smirked to me mischievously as she admitted, "Thanks Dad, I guess I should be happy you dealt with it, but it was so humiliating. Did you see how that cop acted? I felt like a little child in the principal's office when the parents were called in for bad behavior. What was up with that? You would never find that in a large city police station."

"Yes," I had to agree with my daughter, "Small town police officers are very effective, and are able to better offer a service for all their citizens to keep them safe. I had to admire his efforts."

Puzzlement crossed Alice's face, and she leaned forward with her elbows on the middle armrest with her head resting on her hands. Her eyes grew wide revealing a naïve sense of innocence as she asked, "Why am I getting spanked? What else did I do?"

My resolve withered at her look, and all I wanted was to comfort her and tell her things were all right.

I glanced to Esme and caught her look of accusation, or was that a challenge? She promptly removed all confusion I had with her statement to Alice, "your father and I are in agreement on this."

Right she was! I offered my wife a smug grin in support to her comment. With a glance to Alice I enquired, "Can you think of no reason Alice? When you told Edward about Bella having killed herself, do you remember the discussion we had back then?"

"... oh ... " Alice sighed. "... That doesn't seem fair. We saved that girl, and mom you didn't turn her into an immortal child. We didn't anger the Volturi."

Esme responded quickly, "I never would have turned her into an immortal child. You couldn't have seen that either, as she never was in trouble for me to make any such decision."

Alice's anxiety began to show herself as her voice increased slightly in volume, "You guys never would have seen my file, if I didn't do what I did to save our family. Commended, isn't that what the officer said?"

A very low growl of warning emanated from my chest.

My little pixie knew well to toe the line, and voiced her concerns in a much more respectable way, "I should be rewarded, and instead you are going to spank me. How is that fair?"

"Esme, pull over," I stated without looking to my daughter. My wife nodded her head in agreement, and manoeuvred the car to a small mountain trail at the side of the road. She pulled in a couple of car lengths to make sure we were safe and out of view from passing motorists. I stepped out of the vehicle, and opened the backdoor. I took a moment to glance around, and realized the cover of fog would suit our needs. Turning to Alice I offered my hand and explained, "You are ready to discuss this now."

Esme turned off the ignition, and graciously removed herself from the car. Within milliseconds, she stood by my side, and placed an affectionate hand on my chest as she spoke with a gentle voice, "Carlisle, her emotions are understandable. Don't be too strict." I blinked to my wife, and then again at her words. _Now I am the one being too hard. _I had to smile to Esme, for all the talk of being a disciplinarian she is still a softy trying to talk me out of punishing the children.

Alice pressed herself hard into the seat with her knees by her chest. I waited in silence for her to take my hand, but instead she looked up with venom-rimmed eyes. "No Dad, I'm sorry. It just doesn't seem fair, and I don't understand why. It feels like I am being punished for doing something good." Alice made no move to exit the car, and remained coiled in the backseat to avoid me.

I kneeled into the car, and tried to offer my daughter reassurance as I explained, "Alice, I am not angered by your comment. It is out of respect for you that I had your mother pull the car over. You deserve my full attention, and your questions indicated your readiness to deal with the situation."

Esme looked to me uneasily, and then back to Alice for a moment. "Carlisle, is this something you can deal with at the moment? Your eyes are so dark, and your thirst is great. I can speak with Alice if you wished to hunt, and yes, you would have my permission to do so without escort. That rule doesn't apply to you."

Alice glanced to Esme with a meek expression. "Mom," she began quietly, "I am so sorry. I was afraid for you, and did not know how to help. I did everything I could think of," she began to plead.

I rolled my eyes to Esme at her coddling, and received a friendly whap on the chest with the palm of her hand in response. "I am fine Esme; there is no concern to worry." Turning to Alice I mentioned, "You failed to answer my question. Alice, do you honestly believe you did nothing wrong?"

Alice folded her arms over her chest and answered, "I kept details of my premonition from you, because if I hadn't then we couldn't have saved mom. Dad, you don't get it. I had no choice. I told you to do what I thought was best, and didn't tell you the end because I knew you would say no! You would have been wrong. Mom would have turned her, and it would be my entire fault for not stopping it."

Esme stared to Alice sympathetically, as she began to understand the strain our daughter placed on herself. She turned to me and asked," would you have done anything differently Carlisle, if you thought your answer was the only one? Were you not also acting through your protective nature today, and making rash decisions without fully thinking the consequences of them?"

"Esme," I chided playfully, "isn't it bad enough that she saw it?" With slight humility in my voice, I turned to my little spiky haired pixy and added, "What your mother is trying to say is that you and I are both guilty of the same thing today. You saw my chastisement earlier through your visions. Maybe if I explain what I did, you might better know what we mean."

Alice hopped out of the car with a mischievous smirk at my admittance. She approached her mother and attempted to avoid the consequences of her actions by pleading to Esme, "Dad is nearly four hundred years old, and he didn't know any better himself." She gave me a quick apologetic glance, and turned back to her mother asking, "Can you explain what I did, and I promise not to do it again. A warning is really all I need."

"He did know better Alice, and he ignored it," Esme informed our daughter with a tremendous amount of patience in her voice. Motioning to me she explained, "Both punishments involved different situations, but they were for the same reason. Alice, I love you too much to allow this type of mistake to go without consequences. I don't ever want to lose you."

I was not exactly thrilled with the way Esme so easily spoke of my transgressions, as that was a tad bit humiliating. It made looking into Alice's shocked gaze somewhat awkward. I swallowed the venom in my throat and explained, "Your mother was correct, and I knew it from the moment I permitted you to speed. I knew it, and ignored my better senses. Alice, I was in an intensely protective mode where I did not care what happened, so long as Esme was safe. I endangered our lives and all others on the road working on the false philosophy that the ends justify the means. That is never the case."

Alice's gaze moved from me to my wife, and then back to me as she enquired, "How is that related to what I did. Dad, I'm not sure I'm following." Esme and I stood back and remained quiet while Alice puzzled through the situation. "Ok, I didn't tell Dad everything, because I knew he wouldn't let me get the police to follow us like that. I had to do it to save mom."

Esme walked up to Alice and embraced her fondly as she mentioned, "you made your decision before you picked your father up. You did not share important information, because you were in a mode of protection and unwilling to accept any actions that are contrary to the main goal. You did not want your father saying no to your plan, just as he did not allow his judgement to restrict your speed. "

I placed a hand on the shoulder of Alice, and another on Esme as I squeezed them gently, "that is the basis for your punishment tonight. When you gave into your protective nature, you threw out your common sense. I asked you repeatedly what your visions entailed, and I knew you were not telling me something. I consider omission of information as a lie, or a dishonest act. You lied to me, you ignored your own common sense, and when I told you to slow down you refused to do so. I understand why, but driving 120 miles per hour on the city street is not sensible. If you had told me all the information you knew, then maybe I would have been ready to handle the situation. The police arrive quickly to protect against stalkers; we just had to tell them. Had you considered that in your scenarios?"

Alice nibbled at her lip thoughtfully, and slowly shook her head, as she admitted, "no."

Esme affectionately rubbed a hand down my daughter's back, as if a mother soothing a child with a skinned knee might do. In a loving voice she enquired, "Do you now believe that you used your reason to make the choices you did today?"

I held back my response as I waited for Alice. She looked to her mother with a silent shake of her head.

I cleared my throat and mentioned calmly, "Alice, what we spoke of is the basis for all the other actions you did today. The reason you used deceit, even if you had good intentions at the time. Deliberately lying to me, and controlling my emotions and actions by manipulating the information you provided me. You used me. You failed to give me all the information, and prevented me from making an informed decision. You knew that I have complete faith and trust in your premonitions, and seldom would I question them. You abused my trust to manipulate me into believing a fallacy as truth. All these actions were based on your protective nature and to justify all actions allowing you to save Esme."

Esme jabbed me softly in the ribs with her elbow and mentioned, "Seems you learned a valuable lesson yourself."

"Hush," I lovingly scolded my wife.

Alice winced mischievously; one eye closed as she peered up to me and admitted, "I was alone in the prison thinking of you and mom. I received a couple premonitions, but not everything. I heard what you were teaching her, and if I claimed not to understand, or that it wasn't justified, could I get out of it?"

"No," my wife and I said together. I added with a wink to my daughter saying, "I tried to talk Esme out of it too, but she made me understand as I hope we have done with you."

With a snicker Alice admits, " Oh yeah, you tried to get out of it? I can't blame you Dad, because that was your second one for the day. I would have argued against it too."

"It shames me to admit that I refused to acknowledge my wrongdoing." I inhaled deeply, and released the unneeded air as I explained," I was still of the belief that the result justified the actions I took to get there. Also, I didn't want another chastisement." I admitted with a smirk. Holding my hand out to Alice I asked, "Are you ready?"

"I guess," our daughter responded in a low voice. I've learned my lesson," Alice spoke softly, as she tried to convince us. "We can go home, and I promise not to do it again."

I smiled softly to Alice, and walked to the Mercedes where I retrieved the black pillow I had earlier discarded into the backseat.

Esme pursed her lips as I grabbed the pillow, but the sparkle in her eye prepared me as she eventually commented with mirth in her voice, "Think that pillow will work any better now?"

"It's not for me," I replied quickly to my wife's teasing. With the pillow tucked under my arm, I walked around to the back of the car. In a quiet voice I whispered, "Over here please, Alice."

She swallowed loudly and walked to my side. My left hand moved to her right shoulder as I gazed to my daughter. "Alice, what did you do to earn punishment?"

"...because you won't drop it and let me get off with a warning," my little pixie looked to me with wide innocent eyes.

I had to smirk as I admitted, "I'm your father, and a vampire. Those charm abilities won't work on me."

"Can't blame a girl for trying," Alice admitted anxiously. She looked into my eyes, and began to fidget uneasily. Her hands were in constant motion as she nervously spun her ring around her finger. She glanced down, but swiftly turned her eyes back to mine as I cleared my throat. "I ... i lied to and manipulated you with my premonitions. Carlisle, I wasn't honest to you, and I did it because I knew you wouldn't agree with me. I only gave you the information you needed to make sure you did what I wanted. "Turning her gaze from me, she sniffled and admitted," I lied about the turning, Dad. I didn't see it, but... but ... with the other visions I thought that is what she would do." Venom tears began to pour from her eyes as she looked back into my own. "Dad, I'm so sorry. I really am."

I cupped the back of her head gently in my arms, and pulled her to me. I gave her a paternal kiss on the crown of her head as I said, "I forgive, and love you Alice. I know you meant well, and I hope you learn from this experience so that it will not need repeating. Are you ready for your spanking?"

Alice squeezed her eyes tightly, and nodded her head with small rapid shakes of nervous energy. "I am," she said, and swallowed loudly.

I peered down to her with a solemn face, and nodded my silent approval. I placed the square little pillow on the thigh of my uplifted left leg. My foot rested squarely on the bumper, as I leaned against the car with my left hip. "Alice, I am unable to administer this spanking in the normal way, as my chastisements have made it impossible for me to sit." That masseter muscle in my cheek flexed outwards once more, as my jaw clenched with my admission.

Alice stared at the setup, and nodded her head in understanding as she admitted, "I was kind of hoping that you wouldn't want to go through with it, considering ..."

A small smile of amusement was given my adult child, as I mentioned, "In a moment, I will lift you up so your pelvis rests against my leg. The pillow is here to make it more comfortable. My left arm under your stomach will offer support, and give you more stability while I hold you in place. You may use the trunk of the car to balance yourself with your hands."

My adult daughter wrinkled her nose and puffed out some air as she said, "ok.

"Unfasten your jeans, and place your hands on my leg when you are ready," I mentioned in a hushed voice. I looked up as I heard a car door shut, and saw that my wife chose to stay in the car than to watch the proceedings.

My little pixie shrieked nervously, and fumbled with the button on her jeans. Her hands moved about jittery, and without warning, she threw herself on my raised leg. Her hands moved to the front of her jeans followed by the sound of her zipper, as she yanked the jeans down to her knees.

My hands automatically moved toward her underwear, but that was not necessary. A string did not offer much resistance, so I happily left it alone. I disliked spanking any of my children, but it is much worse with the girls. This part is even more awkward for the both of us. "Alice, I want you to think of why you are getting this spanking," I instructed in an instructional tone.

Alice squealed as I applied the first six swats. She acknowledged each with a squeak or groan. She began to wriggle nearly immediately, as if trying to crawl off my leg. I felt so horrible spanking her, as she seemed so very fragile.

"Ow!" she gasped as I began my second volley of swats, the strength a little more than the first. "Please, Dad, please... ouch!" Her voice hitched, and she started pleading very early into the spanking. The warm up now over, I began the spanking in earnest. My hand landed randomly in different areas. She tried to roll, wriggle forward, and fall backwards off my lap. My grip tightened around her waist, as she desperately tried anything to avoid my punishing hand. Her right hand flew back to protect her bum. I paused the spanking briefly, as I grasped the hand and moved it to the small of her back. A harder than usual smack was her reward, but still not nearly the same strength used on my boys.

An ear-piercing wail emitted from her, as she screamed. "Dad!.. DAD! Stop, Dad Stop . .. please!"

It tore me up inside to carry on, but this was panic speaking more than the lesson having been learnt. My hand continued its methodic, and slow motion of raining randomly placed swats on her upturned backside.

Her legs began to scissor rapidly, and her jeans went flying. She pushed with her hand against the trunk of the car, causing the car to slam downwards as if it had no shocks. The top half of her body curled upwards as if she were stretching. The top of her head flew towards my chin as she cried out, "Dad, DAD! Please stop. Please, no more!"

I gritted my teeth in determination, and resolved to complete the session. My hand ran to the middle of her back, palm side down. That was my signal for a pause in the spanking. I spoke in low tones of comfort to my young adult daughter, "Alice, calm down honey. You are doing well, and we are almost done."

"Noooo!" she cried out loudly at the promise of more to come. "Dad... please, no more. I've learned my lesson.

Without warning, I began again, my hand moving randomly and peppering her rear with methodical swats.

She screeched loudly at the attention paid her to her upturned backside, "Aaaiiii, ow! Ow, Stop, DADDY!" she squealed at the top of her lungs. I released her right hand, only to feel it crack me hard in the shin as she flailed around in agony.

I paused the spanking to reposition my daughter. I moved her further over my left leg, and exposed her sit spot where bum meets thigh.

Alice realized what I was doing, and began blubbering and wriggling anew. "No, no! DAD! "She squealed, and taking me completely off guard she yelled, "JASPER"

That last bit stunned me a moment, as I did not know if she was calling for Jasper or ... I did not really want to think about it. The less we know about what our married children do the better. Before the first swat even landed, she began to sob in earnest. Five followed the first, and then it was over.

Venom pooled in my eyes, as I listened to my little pixie snivel. I began to administer my after-spanking massage starting at her upper shoulders. I rubbed soothingly to comfort her as I spoke with affection, "I love you Alice."

Quiet weeping greeted my words of comfort, and my daughter slowly began to rise. She wriggled, and spun herself on my leg so now her backside rested off the leg, not touching anything. Her arms wrapped around my neck, and her head rested against me. My daughter's crying began to subside, as she curled into me, and sniffed into my chest. "I love you Dad," she murmured. "I'm so sorry, I won't ever manipulate you again."

I rewarded my little pixie with a soft kiss to the top of her head, and held her tightly in my embrace. "I love you too Alice and you do have my forgiveness." I realized she meant what she said about the manipulation, but I had my doubts she could keep such a promise for eternity. I smiled warmly to her, and gently rocked her in my arms. After about twenty minutes, she gave me one last hug and crawled off my leg. Her arms wrapped around my neck, as she leaned over, and pecked me quickly on the cheek, "no peeking." I truly did not need that reminder, as I had already averted my eyes.

"Where are they," I heard Alice call out.

"Check the trees," I advised with a smirk.

The scent of my wife came near, and I smiled in her direction. I listened to her movement, and inhaled deeply as the aroma of her settled around me. Her hair brushed my face, and Esme's arms wrapped loosely around my shoulders. "I'll help her find the pants, no peeking now, Carlisle" she teased me gently.

I growled wolfishly to my wife, and closed my eyes tightly by way of exaggeration to her teasing. "I never do," I replied earnestly.

"GROSS! I am NOT wearing those," I heard my little pixie scream. "Leave them, no way, I'm not touching them!" She squealed in disgust.

"They aren't that bad," I heard my wife tell her. "Alice, put them on until we get home."

"Not that bad? NOT THAT BAD? Mom, do you see that," my little fashion conscious pixie wailed in horror.

"That little quarter sized spot of mud? I see it Alice, now please put them on. What would Jasper say if you came home naked? You know he'll blame your Dad," Esme explained. My dear wife's voice lowered as she said, "Mary Alice Cullen, put your pants on this second."

"NO!" Alice screeched in dismay, "They are ruined!"

Despite how amusing this was from a spectator point of view, I realized it was time to step in. From within my chest a low rumbling growl emerged.

Esme's voice carried through the woods as I heard her calmly explain, "Alice, it is just mud. Put them on for now. We are going straight home, and not stopping anywhere for people to see you. After a short pause the whispered words of my wife are heard, "your father doesn't sound pleased. Alice, put those pants on now!"

"I'll never put them on again, smell them! They stink," my little pixie cried out.

My eyes remained closed as I heard the sound of flesh on flesh, one firm smack followed by two others.

"MOM!" Alice screeched, "Ok, ok, I'll put them on!" I then heard some quiet murmurs, and remained where I stood as I awaited the women.

My hands tenderly felt my backside, and assessed the damage while waited. From what I could tell, it was actually nowhere near as bad as it seemed. With vampire healing, I'll be sitting in a couple of days, and at most a week without any pain. I performed my examination quickly, and stopped at the approaching footsteps of my family. I smiled warmly to my wife and child in greeting, and looked Alice over as I gently teased her, "will you live, just look at all that mud!"

"I know! See mom, even Dad noticed it and he never sees anything!" The glare I received from Esme was worthwhile, and then Alice turned to me with an unexpected question, "Dad, why can't you say spanking when it refers to your _'chastisement'_?"

Esme laughed in amusement as she mentioned, "I was wondering that as well. Carlisle, why is it that you go out of your way to avoid using the word spanking when referring to yourself?"

"...Because," was my response.

The women looked to each other, and burst out laughing.

Esme's voice suddenly sounded more serious as she enquired, "Carlisle, your _spanking _symptoms do concern me. I know you are hiding something from me, because as a Doctor you know more than you are letting on. I've considered speaking with Dr. Snow, but don't worry I'll be discrete, and will stick to your horse riding story."

I swallowed my pride at my wife's words, and her sudden change in tone. "Esme," I began in a gentle voice meant to calm her, "I'll explain to you precisely what it is. I beg you not to speak of this to anyone. They will know exactly how I became injured." I glanced impishly from Alice and then back to Esme as I explained. "Essentially, I have a contusion on my gluteus maximus. It is a bruise caused to a muscle by a direct blow or repeated blows to the affected area." I pointed to my butt.

The laughter from the women grew in intensity and volume, and I really did not know what evil images and plots played out in their minds.


	14. Alaskan Trip Announced

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer **owns Twilight, and all the characters.

**WARNING: **This story has corporal punishment/Disciplinary spanking of adult vampires in other chapters. Please do not read if you find such things offensive.

* * *

**Alaskan Trip Announced**

**_Friday, July 08, 2011_**

Large overshadowing clouds rumbled overhead. Flashes of light brightly illuminated our home, soon followed by crashes of thunder. I stood in the kitchen, and watched with fascination as the storm overtook our abode. The downpour fell heavily, saturating my lovely wife's garden and flooding our drive. The thunderstorm came as a surprise, especially considering the heavy fog we found at Port Angeles.

My hand went to my brows, and rubbed at them tiredly. This had been a full day with many events, which I would rather forget. Twice I feared the loss of my wife, and felt her administrations for handling myself inappropriately. At that thought, my hand moved absent-mindedly to my backside and gave it a little rub. Sitting would not be in my near future. I had feared the loss of children, harmed my son, sped down the highway at insane speeds with Alice, nearly lost a child patient in my care, and I had to discipline two of my children.

Oddly enough we were all guilty of the same thing, and that was allowing our wish to protect the ones we love override our common sense. We all made terrible errors, but they were all done for the same basic reason. Is it possible for us to change, or will this be a problem we will need to deal with for the rest of our eternity? I pondered on that question for a moment, and then heard the approach of my son Jasper. With a smile, I greeted my Southern Soldier, "Jasper, it is good to see you."

Jasper stopped five feet before me, and his golden eyes pierced into my own. He refused to lower his gaze, or to utter a word. I felt no emotional waves from him, so at least he maintained control of his power. This for me was a good sign, as I had only an hour earlier punished his mate. A fact I now realized he knew. I maintained eye contact with my son, and remained calm. He had something to say, and I would wait until he was ready.

We stood silently held in one another's gaze. I noticed the flexing of his masseter muscle, as he stared me down with clenched jaw. Time continued to pass, and my ears detected the sound of my wife's footsteps on the steps. The shower upstairs turned off, and the grumbles of my pixie ended. Apparently, the grime from tonight had finally washed off. In Jasper's hands were the remains of the hated pants Alice found herself forced to wear home tonight.

Jasper took a few steps over to the kitchen trash, and in anger tore those pants once more and stuffed them forcibly into the bin. His glare returned to me as he enquired in a threatening tone, "What right do you have, ta touch my Alice," my son demanded as he fought to restrain his anger. He began losing control of his ability, as a wave of anger crashed hard against me.

I stood my ground, and did not approach him. This is something he needed to work on. The anger threatened to invade my emotions, and I had to remind myself that it was not my own. The taste of venom filled my mouth, and I swallowed deeply to both rid it and aid in the control of my emotion. In an even voice, I spoke to him saying, "Jasper, you will calm down. I will not have this conversation with you otherwise."

The next entrant into the kitchen brought a feeling of warmth to me, as I gazed upon her beauty. Her caramel-covered locks, now dampened from her recent shower, hung heavily against her shoulder. I smiled to my radiant beauty as she greeted her son warmly with a quick peck against his left cheek. All in the home heard the comments made by us, and my wife was no exception. She approached me, and wrapped an arm around my waist snuggling into my side. I responded with wrapping a protective arm over her shoulder. She glanced to the pants in the trash and sighed lightly. Without needing to raise her voice she gently teased, "Alice, jeans are washable."

From somewhere on the second landing we heard, "not those! They were horrendous, and I never want to see them again!" Though just having stepped out of the shower, my pixie daughter moved at vampire speed and soon joined us in the kitchen. Alice wore nicely pressed red jeans, and a black silk top with red decorative threading to match. I had never seen these clothes before. To be honest, I am unable to recall a time when I have seen her wear a shirt twice. She approached me with a quick peck to my right cheek, and eagerly headed to her mate. Her arms wrapped around his neck, as she cuddled into his chest saying, "Jasper, I've missed you."

The waves of anger stopped pressing against me, as Alice began her own special treatment assisting Jasper with his emotional control. My son affectionately kissed his wife with his arms wrapping around Alice in a full and protective embrace. After sharing affections, he glanced back to me with hardened eyes. In a low rumble he asked, "Carlisle, why did you hurt my wife?" It was always Carlisle when upset with me.

"Jasper, that is her story to tell," I reminded him calmly. "I would speak of her punishment no more than I would your own." I felt the palm of my wife's hand slide from my right hip to the middle of my chest, as she held it there affectionately. I averted my gaze to her, and brushed my lips against hers in appreciation for her efforts. My gaze returned to my son as I asked him tiredly, "Jasper, can you honestly say that my punishments have caused harm? Do you seriously think I had something other than her best interests in mind?" I turned my gaze to Alice and said, "Alice, if you feel comfortable speaking of this, then please tell Jasper the reason all three of us received chastisement today."

Jasper heard my words and held his tongue, as his gaze pierced through me. Without warning, my son lowered his eyes and bowed his head in submission to my authority. I nodded to him my acceptance, and thus ended that situation.

Low cherubic sounds of amusement greeted my ears, though the sparkle of mischief in Esme's eyes and Alice's smirk warned me to except that volume to increase. My beautifully wicked and conniving wife gleamed up to me, and glanced back to my daughter. I groaned quietly, knowing I stepped into their trap. Sadly, I was not disappointed, as the women looked to one another planning their assault. Together they repeated the word, "chastisement," and broke into a fit of giggles. Alice was in no condition to answer my request, as she and Esme laughed helplessly.

"Hey, what's so funny," Bella asked as she and Edward joined us in the kitchen. Edward moved almost fluidly with his mate, and stood behind her wrapping his arms around her front. Bella snuggled her back into his chest, as he rested his chin upon her head. Edward raised his left brow to Jasper curiously, who received an equally confused expression as the southern soldier shrugged his shoulders in response.

Emmett and Rose entered the kitchen wearing their baseball clothing. He had a bat leaning against his left shoulder, as Rose leaned into his Right. She wore her glove, and fingered a ball with her other hand. Emmett grinned eagerly as he saw the family gathered and asked, "Who's up for a game of baseball?" His gloved hand opened and quickly moved over to his wife as he grabbed her head with his glove. Rosalie squealed and tried to wriggle away from her much larger mate. With her glove, she wound up and slugged him in the stomach while gently chiding him, "Emmett!"

I shrugged my shoulders and raised my palms in innocence as I feigned naïvety over the comments and amusements of my wife and daughter. Betrayal might be too strong a word, but it did come to mind. Esme looked up to me with a chuckle and answered Bella's question saying, "not my story to tell, is it Carlisle?" Her response made the topic of their mirth clear, and all eyes fell to me. "My use of the word chastisement seems to amuse them," I responded with a playful smirk.

The laughter only grew in volume as I mentioned the word again, and the gazes of my children returned to me expectantly. Alice laughed into her mate's chest and explained, "Dad ..." her giggles took over again to my chagrin. Jasper looked helplessly to me. It became obvious that no answers were coming from the giggling duo. With a sigh of resignation I rolled my eyes in defeat as my wife explained, "He refuses to say spanking when speaking about his own punishments."

Emmett playfully held his stomach after Rose's attack, but his attention soon became diverted by Esme's comment. "Punishment-s? There was more than one?" His wife grinned to him with contentment at the whack, but her mate's question grabbed her interest as her attention snapped back to me.

Edward's face had nuzzled into Bella's neck while his left hand played with her hair. He knew what the laughter was about, but Bella firmly held his interest. Emmett's question had him pause, and he too lifted his head to me. Within seconds, his questions answered with his gift, and he returned to his wife. Bella glanced from Alice to Esme and turned an amused glance my way.

"There are no secrets in this family," I mused with a smirk to Edward. My hands moved to Esme's hair as I gently ran my fingers through her silky locks and answered Emmett's question, "Twice, and never again." That was all I intended to say on the matter.

Silence met with that answer, as the children turned to Esme. She spun around to face me again and firmly kissed me, her hands wrapping loosely around my neck. "No, do not ask any more questions. Your father wishes not to speak of his ... chastisements." Her look to Alice caused them both to break out laughing again.

Edward easily gained Bella's attention, as the two continued to exchange affections. Jasper seemed at a loss while he held his giggling mate without understanding the hilarity. Emmett just whistled at the response, and then suddenly remembered his earlier request. In a booming voice he enthused, " we have hours tonight, and I've come up with a new challenge. Let's go play baseball!"

I smiled to Emmett at his enthusiasm and cleared my throat. "While we have you here," I began with a warm smile to my wife, "Esme and I are going to Alaska for a week. We'll be leaving immediately."

Edward grimaced at the thoughts pulled from my mind, "Dad, please ..." The family erupted in laughter at Edward's pain. They too have issues with his gift. Bella whacked her mate lightly on the chest and accused, "oh, your thoughts are nothing but innocent and pure."

Emmett called out, " oh yeah, you go Dad! "

Rose chortled at her husband's comment, and then suddenly a more serious expression came to her face as she said, "hey, wait a minute." She turned her attention to Esme and accused, "That's not fair. You release your mate from the grounding, but ours can't leave the house."

Esme glanced up to Rose as she explained, "it is a hunting trip, and we are going camping. You may take your mates camping if you choose, but you are responsible for them." She gave me a light jab to my gut and teased, "I'll be looking out for my mate. You girls do the same."

Rose laughed mischievously as she enquired, "you mean we can make lists of chores, tell them what to do, and punish them?" At Esme's nod of agreement Rose emitted a loud gale of laughter as she turned to the other women saying, "We have to make plans!"

"If you guys decide on camping, do not pick Alaska," I explained as I took my wife and embraced her firmly, pressing against her with a passionate kiss. I let out a growl of appreciation, and looked up to the repulsed faces of my children adding, "Interruptions are not desired."

They received my message.

* * *

**AN:** The story is complete, but not over. I have introduced companion stories that are a continuation of this one. A big hearty thank-you goes out to all my readers, and I would like to thank those who let me know their thoughts on the story.

Alaskan Vacation - This is the romance story for Carlisle and Esme without any domestic discipline

Camping with Vamps and Wolves - The kids go to NY and get into mischief. This is a delayed domestic discipline story, as Carlisle needs to return from his vacation first.


End file.
